Couteaux papillons
by Ancolympe
Summary: [AU Orgueil & Préjugés & Zombies, pas de magie] Face au fléau qui ronge la Grande-Bretagne, Harry préfère se battre plutôt que de s'intéresser à sa vie galante. Jusqu'à ce que l'odieux Draco Malefoy, colonel émérite de la lutte anti-zombies, ne suive son amie Hermione à Netherfields.
1. Prologue

**Alors, c'est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgent-es.**

**J'ai repris le plan d'_Orgueil et Préjugés et Zombies_, le livre et le film (lisez-le, voyez-le), même si j'ai modifié pas mal de trucs, j'ai quand même glissé des répliques telles quelles, parce qu'elles sont _iconic_. Sachez aussi que le casting a été assez difficile, donc va y avoir des associations peut-être un peu cheloues mais j'assume. Et aussi, il y a certainement des anachronismes ou des approximations (sur les armes, les lieux, les techniques de combat), mais bon, il y a une épidémie de zombies, donc je vous fais confiance pour la suspension consentie de l'incrédulité ^^**

**J'ai passé mon mois de juillet dessus, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic est finie. Elle compte 27 chapitres :D**

**Updates le lundi et le jeudi !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture **

* * *

C'est une vérité universellement admise qu'un zombie ayant déjà dévoré des cerveaux humains est nécessairement en quête d'autres cerveaux humains. Cette vérité fut confirmée lors de l'attaque de Netherfields Park, où vingt-trois personnes furent massacrées par une horde de mort-vivants. Cette tragédie n'entrava cependant en rien l'arrivée de nouveaux propriétaires, à la plus grande joie de Mrs Weasley.

\- Mon cher ami, Netherfields Park est de nouveau occupé ! dit-elle un jour à son mari.

\- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais, répondit distraitement Mr Weasley, concentré sur l'aiguisage de son poignard. Les attaques de zombies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps et une arme mal apprêtée pouvait signer votre arrêt de mort.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir qui l'a loué ? insista la dame.

\- Vous allez me le dire de toutes façons, soupira le patriarche.

Mrs Weasley n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement :

\- Granger ! Une célibataire qui doit percevoir quatre ou cinq mille livres de rentes ! N'est-ce pas excellent pour nos enfants ?

\- Est-elle douée en défense contre les forces du mal ? s'enquit Mr Weasley. Serait-elle capable d'améliorer leur art du combat ? C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi sinistre ? déplora son épouse. Je vous parle de mariage ! Nos fils sont certes des miliciens aguerris, mais il leur faudra se marier un jour ou l'autre.

\- Il est vrai que le comté pourrait être enrichi de nouveaux petits défenseurs contre les innommables.

Mrs Weasley soupira. Certes, la protection contre les zombies était un enjeu important, pour ne pas dire vital, pour la société. Mais la vie mondaine revêtait au moins autant de nécessité à ses yeux, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale. Bien que Mrs Weasley n'avait pas connu les temps où les morts avaient la courtoisie de rester à leur place, c'est-à-dire_ six pieds sous terre et rien de moins_, elle avait été relativement épargnée pendant sa jeunesse au fin fond de l'Irlande. Tout au plus avait-elle eu à embrocher le pasteur Hawkins avec un crucifix de deux mètres lors de sa première communion. Après son mariage avec Mr Weasley, elle avait pu découvrir la dimension colossale de l'épidémie mais aussi celle de l'étiquette anglaise. Elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans la seconde, au grand dam de son mari. Mrs Weasley était cependant loin d'être idiote, elle savait que ses enfants se devaient d'être d'excellents guerriers avant d'être des bons partis. Mais le célibat de ses fils lui pesait tout de même sur le cœur.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour son unique fille : à quinze ans, Ginny débutait tout juste sa vie sociale et ne pouvait commencer sa recherche de mari –ou d'épouse, mais il eût été préférable pour des questions financières qu'elle se fiance à un homme, que dans deux ans. En revanche, ses aînés lui causaient beaucoup plus de peine.

Le premier, Bill, était toujours célibataire à l'âge canonique de vingt-six ans. Sa situation désespérait Mrs Weasley, d'autant que le jeune homme avait déjà été fiancé trois fois. Mrs Weasley commençait à croire que les zombies ne voulaient pas voir Bill en ménage.

Le deuxième, Charlie, avait décidé de s'exiler dans les Carpates pour mener des recherches sur l'épidémie. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il y faisait exactement, ses lettres restant assez sibyllines sur ses activités professionnelles et, à la grande frustration de sa mère, sur sa vie amoureuse.

Le troisième, Percy, avait préféré se tourner vers le clergé dès ses dix-huit ans. Il avait fait vœu d'abstinence et malgré le désir de petits enfants de Mrs Weasley, elle était soulagée d'avoir un fils casé, même si c'était avec l'Église. _Un problème de moins_ pensait-elle souvent quand elle s'arrachait les cheveux sur la situation de sa progéniture.

Les problèmes étaient la spécialité de ses jumeaux de vingt-deux ans, Fred et Georges. Bien qu'étant très compétents en matière de meurtre de zombies –mais peut-on parler de meurtre quand les victimes sont déjà mortes ? Mrs Weasley ignorait la réponse– le duo était surtout motivé à trouver de nouveaux moyens pour rendre la vie impossible aux habitants de Longbourn plutôt qu'à trouver une moitié. Leurs plaisanteries étaient la plupart du temps inoffensives mais extraordinairement agaçantes.

Néanmoins, depuis le jour où ils avaient cru bon de se déguiser en innommables, ce qui avait provoqué l'évanouissement de deux femmes de chambre et la perte tragique d'un vase chinois rapporté du temple de maître Liu, les jumeaux se tenaient plus tranquilles notamment Georges qui avait perdu la moitié supérieure de son pavillon auditif gauche suite à un lancer de dague réflexe de Harry. Ce répit durait quelques semaines déjà, mais Mrs Weasley craignait que cela ne présageait d'un canular plus stupide encore.

La mère de famille portait déjà plus d'espoir pour le dernier garçon de la fratrie, Ron. À dix-neuf ans, il était encore célibataire mais Mrs Weasley était persuadée que peu de jeunes gens allaient résister au charme de son cadet cette saison. Le jeune homme était doué aux arts du combat, même si son entraînement dans un temple chinois plutôt que japonais lui valait quelque scepticisme de la bourgeoisie sur ce point – « À tort » avait assuré Sirius Black lorsque les Weasley avait émis cet argument quand la fratrie était partie pour l'Orient, « L'art de la guerre chinois est bien plus efficace que les techniques japonaises en matière de zombies » avait ajouté Remus, son époux. Ron était également l'archétype du jeune homme en fleur selon les canons de la société anglaise : roux, il avait le teint pâle et les manières délicates, ainsi qu'une maladresse charmante qui donnait à n'importe qui l'envie de le protéger, bien qu'il soit capable d'éventrer un zombie d'un seul coup de sabre.

Enfin, le dernier résident de Longbourn n'était pas un Weasley de sang mais Mrs Weasley l'aimait tout autant. Harry Potter était le fils unique de James et Lily Potter, membres éminents de la Patrouille de Nuit, assassinés par une horde de zombies alors qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il gardait la trace de cette nuit tragique sur son front : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, causée par la griffure d'un zombie alors que Sirius l'arrachait à son berceau et à l'horreur de l'attaque. Son parrain n'avait pu obtenir la garde officielle du garçon : son mari, Remus, avait été mordu par un zombie dans sa jeunesse, et malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement un porteur sain de l'épidémie, les autorités avaient interdit le couple d'avoir une descendance.

C'est donc aux Weasley que fut confié l'enfant, épaulés par Sirius et Remus dans son éducation. Harry avait un caractère beaucoup plus affirmé que Ron et son activité de patrouilleur de nuit, là où les frères Weasley y voyaient au mieux une nécessité, au pire une contrainte, était pour lui une vocation. La mort de ses parents avait été le déclencheur d'une passion dévorante pour l'extermination de la menace zombie, passion qu'il entretenait en menant moult recherches parallèles sur l'apparition du phénomène et sur les techniques de combat. Harry adorait tuer des zombies et ce, non pour une pseudo-vengeance pour la perte de ses parents, mais pour l'efficacité redoutable dont il faisait preuve en pleine action. Le dur entraînement de maître Liu avait été révélateur de ce plaisir, et Harry pouvait se vanter sans mentir d'avoir été le meilleur élève du guerrier chinois.

Ce caractère frondeur réduisait selon Mrs Weasley ses chances de trouver un époux ou une épouse. Harry n'en avait cure, étant donné qu'une alliance n'augmentait en rien son talent face à un mort-vivant avide de cervelle. Néanmoins, il allait devoir se forcer à s'y intéresser : seul le mariage lui permettrait de récupérer le manoir de ses défunts parents, jusqu'alors occupé par la sœur de sa mère. Celle-ci était mariée à un lord très riche qui, malgré un patrimoine conséquent, avait préféré s'installer dans la demeure des Potter pour y profiter de l'aristocratie locale. L'homme étant infect, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à le renvoyer dans un de ses nombreux châteaux gallois. Jusque-là, cet affront personnel n'était pas urgent, car malgré l'orgueil haut placé du jeune homme, son sens des priorités se tournait vers les mangeurs de cerveaux plutôt que vers son patrimoine immobilier.

Mais récemment, Mrs Weasley avait rapporté à Harry que lord Dursley avait été contaminé par un innommable. Il ne deviendrait pourtant ingérable et dangereux qu'au bout de quelques saisons, selon les médecins. « Son odieux caractère est certainement ce qui lui permettra de résister si longtemps à son avilissement » avait ironisé Harry, ce que Mrs Weasley fût contrainte d'approuver malgré le manque d'affabilité de cette remarque. Toujours est-il que si le garçon souhaitait récupérer son bien, il allait devoir se fiancer avant ses vingt et un ans, en comptant sur le fait que son oncle à moitié mort n'ait pas la merveilleuse idée d'aller goûter de la cervelle. « L'on aurait pu s'imaginer que la bisexualité de notre idiot de filleul ait pu doubler ses chances de fiançailles, ironisait souvent Sirius, mais avec un tel caractère, il va finir vieux garçon, à recueillir une centaine de chats et en passant ses journées à tuer du zombie ». Ce à quoi Harry rétorquait qu'il trouvait ce projet de vie plus qu'enthousiasmant pendant que Remus priait son mari de laisser le jeune garçon tranquille en sirotant son thé brûlant.


	2. Le bal

Étant donné la position des jeunes gens de Longbourn quant à leur vie maritale, ou plutôt, leur absence de vie maritale, on ne pouvait que compatir à l'excitation de Mrs Weasley à l'annonce d'un bal à Anglezarke, où les nouveaux résidents de Netherfields feraient leur entrée dans le monde. Compassion qu'Harry se garda bien d'éprouver, contrairement aux deux derniers des Weasley.

Ginny ne tenait pas en place : elle adorait ces soirées qu'elle passait à danser avec un cavalier différent toutes les dix minutes. Ron, bien que plus réservé que sa sœur, ou peut-être tout simplement plus mature, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être piqué de curiosité quant aux nouveaux résidents de Netherfields Park.

Harry soupçonnait que la curiosité de son aîné –de quelques mois, certes, mais aîné tout de même, aimait rappeler Ron– était en fait dirigé vers Hermione Granger. Sa réputation la précédait et Mrs Weasley était intarissable d'éloges à son sujet. Harry avait déjà eu connaissance de ses faits de gloire via d'autres patrouilleurs de nuit, ce qui le rassurait quant à la véracité des dithyrambes de sa protectrice.

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme très intelligente. Elle avait décidé de mettre cette intelligence au service de l'armée et avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir commandante. Elle s'était illustrée notamment lors de la célèbre Bataille de l'Épave Hurlante et de la Grande Attaque des Marais du Nord, mais ce fut l'Invasion Sanglante de la Basilique Sainte Catherine qui bâtit sa renommée. Harry était loin d'apprécier l'armée, mais il savait reconnaître le talent d'un guerrier. Et Hermione Granger était une guerrière redoutable.

C'est pourquoi il s'abstint de faire des remarques sarcastiques devant l'enthousiasme candide de Ron et au contraire, confirma les propos de Mrs Weasley en rapportant les anecdotes de ses camarades patrouilleurs. La nervosité de Ron grandissait à mesure que le bal approchait et cette angoisse se traduisait par un bavardage incessant sur les capacités martiales de Miss Granger entrecoupé par des séances d'auto-apitoiement sur ses propres compétences, malgré les conseils et encouragements de Harry.

Ces discours continuèrent jusqu'au soir du bal et Ron commença à avoir un sérieux trac pendant que la famille se préparait. Harry voulait bien être un confident exemplaire, et si le corset de Ron était un peu trop serré et rendait son élocution un brin difficile, c'était par pure maladresse. Les jumeaux lui en furent tout de même reconnaissants.

* * *

Arrivé à Anglezarke, Harry put convenir qu'Hermione Granger était non seulement une combattante admirable, mais aussi une dame très agréable. Ses manières étaient élégantes et elle s'enquit de la santé et du bien-être des convives tout le long de la soirée. Elle était égayante et participa à presque toutes les danses dont plusieurs avec Ron, ce qui soulagea Harry.

Elle était accompagnée de ses deux cousines, du mari de l'aînée ainsi que de l'un de ses amis, le colonel Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier attira l'attention de l'assemblée par sa beauté et son port noble, mais il ne parût pas s'en formaliser. Déjà la rumeur courait qu'il avait massacré plus de mille zombies au cours des deux dernières années. Harry ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un exploit dans la mesure où le colonel venait de Londres et de fait, devait rencontrer bien plus de morts-vivants que dans cette région. Fred suggéra l'idée qu'Harry était jaloux du palmarès de Malefoy, ce qu'il nia farouchement et fit sourire son parrain.

Harry remarqua cependant que Draco Malefoy dissimulait un katana sous sa redingote, en plus du pistolet à silex que n'importe quel jeune homme se devait d'avoir. Lui-même portait avec sa tenue de soirée des couteaux papillons Wing Chun, en plus d'un ensemble d'une dizaine de lames de jet à la ceinture, ainsi que son habituel couteau de chasse. Cette concordance amusa Harry. Mrs Weasley remarqua le début d'intérêt que portait son protégé pour le colonel et elle tenta d'engager la conversation avec celui-ci avec son enthousiasme coutumier.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée, Mr Malefoy ? L'orchestre de ce soir est très bien choisi et les danses exquises. Je considère que la danse est le plus beau des raffinements de la bonne société, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, n'importe quel sauvage sait danser, répondit abruptement le jeune homme. Un zombie pourrait même se tirer d'affaire sans ridicule.

Bien qu'Harry trouvât la remarque amusante, l'air coi de Mrs Weasley l'empêcha d'en faire part. Draco Malefoy ajouta un rapide « Au revoir » et s'éclipsa.

\- Quel affreux goujat, s'insurgea la matriarche.

C'était visiblement l'avis de tous les convives après une heure de fête en compagnie de Mr Malefoy. Là où Hermione Granger était un véritable rayon de soleil, Draco Malefoy était désagréable, orgueilleux et méprisant. Il semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Harry n'était pas un féru de bal, contrairement au reste des Weasley. Bill, Ginny et Ron enchaînaient les danses, pendant que les jumeaux contaient une de leurs machinations à une flopée de jeunes filles riant aux éclats. Mrs Weasley échangeait des commérages avec ses amies de Meryton. Sirius et Remus avaient retrouvé des amis communs qui revenaient de Russie et conversaient avec eux depuis le début de la soirée.

Harry se tenait donc seul, à observer ses frères et sœur s'amuser et en en venant presque à regretter de ne pas être de garde à la Patrouille. La perspective de marauder à cheval ou à pied dans les environs, tout de noir vêtu, à la recherche de zombies errants à décapiter lui parût plus envieuse que de tenir les murs d'Anglezarke. Il soupira et tâcha de surveiller ses adelphes, se convainquant presque qu'il les gardait de quelque tentative d'assassinat.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Mr Malefoy semblait se morfondre autant que lui. Il était hors de vue du colonel, mais hésita à le rejoindre. D'un côté, Draco avait eu un comportement exécrable tout le long de la soirée, mais cela pouvait être imputé à une certaine introversion malvenue dans ce genre d'événement, se persuada Harry. De l'autre, Draco Malefoy était avant tout un des plus fervents combattants de toute la Grande Bretagne, et peut-être même au-delà, se surprit à penser le jeune Potter. Ce point était particulièrement complexe : Harry était très tenté de parler des exploits du colonel, ou tout au moins de l'épidémie, mais il ne savait pas comment il allait être reçu. Draco pouvait autant être flatté et intéressé par la conversation, que mépriser l'admiration et la formation chinoise de Harry. Son dilemme intérieur fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger aux côtés de Malefoy.

\- Draco, mon ami, j'ai horreur te voir planté là tout seul. Viens danser avec nous !

\- Tu sais que je déteste danser pourtant, soupira-t-il. À moins de connaître parfaitement mon cavalier, ce qui est loin d'être possible ce soir. Danser avec un de ces garçons de ferme serait une punition.

\- Ce que tu peux être médisant ! ria Hermione. Il y a pleins de jolis garçons ce soir. Il y en a forcément un à ton goût.

\- Oh non, tu dois danser avec le seul beau garçon du comté, répliqua Draco en désignant Ron à quelques mètres de là.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ses frères sont tout aussi charmants, surtout le brun.

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer à l'idée que Draco Malefoy puisse se souvenir de son existence.

\- De qui parles tu ?

Ce n'était nullement de la déception qui serra le cœur de Harry.

Draco se retourna et contempla le jeune garçon un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry eut un frisson alors que Draco détourna les yeux vers Hermione et lui répondit froidement :

\- Il est tolérable, mais pas assez joli pour me tenter. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à accorder de l'intérêt aux pauvres garçons que les autres invités dédaignent.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Jamais de sa vie n'avait-il été à ce point humilié. Alors que Draco s'éloignait, il envisagea de le suivre et de venger son honneur en tranchant la gorge de l'arrogant. Il estima cependant que cela contrarierait fortement Miss Granger, et décevrait alors Ron et tous les Weasley _in extenso_. Il rangea son couteau et croisa le regard interrogateur de Remus. Ce dernier avisa Draco à l'autre bout de la salle, forma un petit « oh » avec ses lèvres et rejoignit Harry rouge de honte en souriant.

À peine ouvrit-il la bouche pour lancer quelque plaisanterie douteuse que des bris de verre et des hurlements se firent entendre. Jamais Harry ne fût autant reconnaissant d'une horde de zombies qu'à cet instant. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant.

Les innommables s'infiltraient par les hautes fenêtres de la salle de réception, et les malheureux qui étaient à portée des mains putréfiées se retrouvèrent dans une position fort délicate. La plupart des invités fuyaient en hurlant ou tentaient anarchiquement de repousser l'attaque avec leurs mousquets. Harry entendit Sirius crier : « Pentagramme de la mort ! » et chercha ses frères. Ils se placèrent à la manière d'une étoile de façon quasi instinctive. Du centre de la pièce, chacun des cinq guerriers progressèrent vers les murs de la salle, massacrant chaque zombie en chemin, jusqu'à ce que tous les morts girent inertes sur le parquet.

Parvenu jusqu'aux fenêtres, Harry, trempé de sueur mais à peine haletant, souffla sur une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux en dévoilant sa cicatrice. Il ne le sut pas, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à une Hermione à la fois sous le choc de l'attaque et incrédule face au déferlement d'émotions de son ami : « Son visage est rendu singulièrement féroce par l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude. Force m'est d'admettre que sa silhouette est à la fois musclée et fine, comme s'il était fait de fils d'acier, et que sa délicatesse et sa grâce au combat ne gâtent en rien sa masculinité. » L'important c'est que Sirius en comprit l'essentiel dans le regard fiévreux d'admiration que Draco portait à son filleul, tandis que ce dernier, inconscient du trouble du colonel, essuyait le sang de ses couteaux sur sa manche.


	3. Ron

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows !**

**Aujourd'hui le chapitre est un peu court, désolée. **

**Attention, il y a un passage un petit peu gore dans le dernier paragraphe, ça reste léger, mais je préfère prévenir. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Ron Weasley tentait, à mains nues, de maîtriser son adversaire. Malgré ses efforts, ses parades étaient peu efficaces et le garçon fatiguait, rendant l'issue du combat assez prévisible. Dans la pénombre du dojo souterrain, les attaques de Harry étaient difficiles à contrer. Mais le peu de lumière qui se frayait un chemin parmi les arches poussiéreuses n'était pas l'unique cause au manque flagrant de concentration de Ron. Les jumeaux lui en firent la remarque :

\- Tu sembles bien distrait aujourd'hui, Ronald. Serait-ce la chaleur de ce début de printemps ? Le pollen peut-être ? se moqua Georges.

\- Oh non, je pense que c'est le bal de la veille, mon frère, continua Fred sur le même ton. N'as-tu pas vu qu'il a dansé toute la soirée en charmante compagnie ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et faucha les jambes de Ron, avant de l'immobiliser au sol et de simuler un égorgement. Si le duo infernal lançait Ron sur le sujet, il y en aurait pour des heures de babillage sur les talents et qualités de Miss Granger. Déjà que cet entraînement était loin d'être palpitant… Ron dut percevoir l'agacement de son cadet et dévia le sujet vicieusement :

\- La vraie surprise de cette fête, c'est l'inclinaison de Harry pour les hauts gradés de l'armée.

\- Je hais l'armée et vous le savez, répondit l'intéressé au quart de tour. C'est un repaire à abrutis virilistes et arrogants.

\- Non ! Draco Malefoy ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Fred, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Vraiment de rien du tout, s'étrangla Harry. C'est l'être le plus abject que je n'aie jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer.

\- Oh Harry, n'essaie pas de nier, sourit Georges. Tu peux être certain qu'on ne te laissera pas oublier cette rencontre.

\- Que voulez-vous que je nie ? C'est _vraiment_ un être abject, en plus d'être stupide, insultant et la pire ordure de l'histoire de l'humanité ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Eh bien, mes frères, lança Fred, c'est bien pire que je ne le croyais.

Ces derniers approuvèrent gravement et Harry hésita entre un juron qui aurait fait rougir un soldat et une dague au milieu du front de l'un des démons qui lui servaient de partenaires d'entraînement. Il fut hélas interrompu par une Ginny toute souriante qui galopait dans les escaliers, suivie de près par sa mère.

\- Ron ! annonça-t-elle en sautant les deux dernières marches, tu as reçu un message ! De Netherfields !

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et Ron, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, lut la missive en tentant de cacher son enthousiasme aux regards pleins d'espoir et de malice qui convergeaient vers lui. Il ne put cependant pas contenir un bref cri de joie :

\- Miss Granger m'invite à prendre le thé !

Sa petite sœur battit des mains et Mrs Weasley enjoignit tout le monde à monter dans le jardin. Ron et Harry filèrent vers leurs appartements pour délaisser leur tenue d'entraînement pour un habit plus convenable, pendant que Mrs Weasley fit préparer un cheval. Harry s'en inquiéta :

\- Ne serait-il pas plus sage de privilégier une voiture ? Il va y avoir de l'orage.

\- Non, c'est bien mieux d'y aller à cheval, répondit Mrs Weasley. Si la pluie te surprend, Ron, tu pourras rester la nuit.

\- Mais Mère, les zombies pullulent avec l'humidité, objecta Ron.

\- Raison de plus ! rétorqua sa mère. Miss Granger ne pourra décemment pas te renvoyer ici !

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de débattre, Harry fit promettre à Ron de lui envoyer un pigeon voyageur dès son arrivée. Ron s'élança dans la campagne sous les yeux mi inquiets, mi fiers, de sa famille.

Il s'avéra que les inquiétudes de Harry et de Ron étaient fondées. À environ une demi-douzaine de kilomètres de Netherfields, le cavalier fit une rencontre des plus désagréables. Un zombie, particulièrement véloce, surprit le cheval qui se cabra, faisant tomber Ron à terre. La pluie se mit à tomber, et l'animal s'enfuit, laissant le garçon à la merci du mort-vivant. Cette mésaventure n'amoindrit pas les réflexes de Weasley, qui tira sur son agresseur avec son pistolet à silex. Il l'aurait probablement arrêté, si son arme ne lui avait pas explosé dans la main. Son attaquant ne put tirer avantage de ce coup du sort car il se fit promptement décapiter par la petite hache que Ron portait à la ceinture. Le jeune homme souffla, fit un rapide signe de croix et remarqua finalement un deuxième zombie à quelques mètres de lui.

Il s'agissait d'une femme dans une robe qui avait été autrefois bleue ou verte, couverte de terre et de sang séché. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et semblaient grouiller d'insectes. Elle se tenait là, debout, un tas de linge serré contre la poitrine. Ron se sentit soudain étrangement mal à l'aise. Sa main le brûlait atrocement mais il arrivait à comprendre confusément que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le tas de linge se mit à se mouvoir et révéla –_horreur _, un nourrisson. Ron fut tenté de le sauver des griffes de ce qui était autrefois sa mère, mais son instinct lui souffla de ne pas s'en approcher. Serrant sa hache malgré la douleur, Ron vit avec effroi la tête de l'enfant se tourner vers lui et son regard vide se poser sur son visage effrayé. L'enfant avait la moitié de la peau du crâne arraché, exposant l'os aux mouches. L'un de ses orbites était vide, mais _quelque chose semblait bouger à l'intérieur de ce vide_ réalisa Ron. Il sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine alors que le bébé poussa un cri rauque. Il n'avait jamais vu de zombie aussi jeune, contrairement à certains de ses camarades de la Patrouille. La mère, à ce cri, eut l'air de se réveiller et s'avança vers Ron. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup et se mit en garde.


	4. Les mouches

**Je ne serai pas en mesure de publier les deux chapitres hebdomadaires la semaine prochaine (je pars en vacances :D)**

**Du coup pour rattraper, cette semaine et celle où je reviens, y aura un chapitre le lundi, un le mercredi et un le vendredi. (ça se trouve, ça ne dérange personne à part moi, mais j'aime bien quand c'est organisé et du coup ça me stresse. bref.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry débarqua à Netherfields le lendemain vers onze heures. Miss Granger avait envoyé une lettre la veille, expliquant que Ron avait attrapé une mauvaise fièvre en parcourant six kilomètres à pied sous une averse, après avoir été agressé par trois zombies. Il avait fallu toute l'autorité et la persuasion de Mr et Mrs Weasley pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Ron sur le champ. Harry avait passé la nuit à se ronger les sangs et partit le lendemain à la première heure, non sans prévenir Miss Granger d'un court billet. Il y alla à pied, l'écuyer mettant trop de réticence à lui confier un cheval en raison de la mésaventure de Ron. Il se présenta à Netherfields d'une manière que Mrs Weasley aurait qualifiée de complètement débraillée mais peu lui importait. Ses bottes et le bas de sa cape était couverts de boue, ses manches avaient quelques taches de fluides d'innommables croisés en chemin, ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort et ses cheveux avaient dû subir le vent et le léger crachin de la matinée. Le majordome sembla compatir plutôt que de le juger et l'accompagna vers le salon où se trouvaient les résidents de la demeure.

\- Mr Harry Potter est arrivé, annonça-t-il.

Les deux hommes de la pièce, Mr Malefoy et Mr Burst, le cousin par alliance de Miss Granger, se levèrent. Hermione se précipita vers Harry, qui aurait commencé à se sentir nerveux si l'état de Ron ne l'angoissait pas déjà assez.

\- Vous avez fait vite ! Vous êtes venu à pied ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui, j'espère ne pas vous déranger. Comment va mon frère ? s'enquit son invité.

\- Son sommeil est agité et je crains un refroidissement, répondit Hermione.

\- Ou pire, murmura Draco.

\- Je déteste la maladie, commenta Mrs Burst. C'est un état si … inélégant.

\- Très juste, enchérit sa sœur.

\- Puis-je aller le voir ? demanda hâtivement Harry, en essayant de contenir son agacement.

\- Bien sûr ! Notre médecin de famille va passer l'examiner, répondit Hermione en ignorant ses cousines. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Harry la remercia rapidement et suivit le majordome jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci se réveilla à l'arrivée de son visiteur, mais Harry vit bien qu'il n'était pas en état de converser. Il resta tout de même à son chevet, jusqu'à ce que le médecin les rejoigne, suivi de près par Draco Malefoy, qui semblait particulièrement alerte. Harry se leva et s'écarta du lit pendant que le docteur examinait Ron.

Harry remarqua alors que Draco avait sorti et ouvert une fiole de verre, laissant s'échapper quelques mouches. Le procédé était connu de la Patrouille : les insectes, attirés par la chair morte, se posaient sur quiconque était infecté par une morsure de zombie, quelle que soit l'ancienneté et la gravité de la blessure. Cette technique permettait donc de détecter la maladie, et si l'on réagissait assez vite, de l'empêcher. Dans certains cas, on ne pouvait que la ralentir si le traitement avait trop tardé, comme pour l'oncle Dursley. Dans d'autres, la victime pouvait se transformer en quelques heures. Tout dépendait de la résistance de cette dernière et de la qualité des soins.

Le pronostic du médecin était donc déterminant pour Ron. Harry était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas été contaminé, mais il craignait que si c'était tout de même le cas, Draco Malefoy ne le tue sur le champ pour éviter tout risque. En effet, certaines personnes considéraient que tout infecté devait être achevé, peu importe les traitements prodigués ou la résilience du malade. C'est pourquoi il guettait très attentivement le mouvement des mouches et le comportement du colonel. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le qui-vive.

Après une minute où le silence n'était troublé que par le bourdonnement ininterrompu des mouches, Harry comprit que Ron ne présentait aucun risque. Draco semblait toujours surveiller attentivement le médecin. Il sursauta quand la main de Harry attrapa prestement l'un des insectes, alors que le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur Ron.

Harry jeta un bref regard noir au colonel, et entreprit de capturer chaque mouche une à une. Seul son bras droit bougeait, de gestes vifs et précis, jusqu'à ce que tous les insectes soient prisonniers de son poing gauche. Draco garda un visage impassible face à la provocation et sortit lentement une lame de sa manche, en la dissimulant tout de même au frère du malade.

Le médecin enleva le bandage qui entourait la main de Ron, et la tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Draco serra plus fermement sa lame alors que Harry semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge s'il esquissait le moindre mouvement vers le jeune homme alité. Le docteur rompit l'air immobile en rendant son rapport :

\- La blessure provient bien d'une brûlure de pistolet. Ce jeune homme ne présente aucun signe d'infection zombie, il lui faut juste du repos et de la soupe.

\- Parfait ! sourit Harry en se retenant de toiser Draco d'un air victorieux. Quand pourra-t-il quitter son lit ?

\- Si demain matin, il ne souffre d'aucun vertige, vous pourrez rentrer à Longbourn dans l'après-midi. Il sera encore en convalescence une petite semaine, mais il se rétablira facilement, assura le médecin.

Harry raccompagna le docteur à la porte en le remerciant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco resté en retrait. En le fixant droit dans les yeux, il leva son poing serré et écrasa lentement les mouches prisonnières. Il tendit ensuite son bras et lâcha les cadavres broyés dans la paume ouverte de Malefoy, qui garda ses lèvres pincées. Harry ne put résister à la tentation de le narguer :

\- Il me semble que ceci vous appartient, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Harry ne pouvait réprimer un léger sourire en coin.

\- C'est moi ou tu as tué ces mouches de manière _très_ intense ?

Ron se tenait sur ses coudes, encore trempé de sueur et complètement groggy. Il avait les yeux plissés et arborait un sourire goguenard malgré son air confus.

\- Chut, rendors-toi, répondit Harry en allant border le malade. Le docteur t'a dit de te reposer, et tu nages en plein délire.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que les divagations de Ron l'avaient suffisamment fatigué pour qu'il se soit assoupi, Harry partit en quête de distraction. Miss Granger avait eu la prévenance de faire monter son repas, aussi n'avait-il croisé presque personne de la journée depuis le départ du docteur. Il descendit au salon où il avait été conduit à son arrivée, croyant se souvenir d'une bibliothèque. Harry entendait du piano depuis le couloir qui s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'il ouvrit la porte. À son entrée, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy se levèrent, tandis que les trois autres résidents le fixèrent d'un air étonné.

\- Comment se porte Mr Weasley ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Il récupère, il dort lourdement depuis deux bonnes heures, l'informa Harry. Je ne fais que passer, vous me permettez d'emprunter un livre de votre collection ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la bibliothèque.

\- Bien sûr, ne vous gênez pas, lui répondit son hôtesse.

\- Vous préférez la lecture aux cartes ? s'étonna Miss Bingley, la jeune sœur de Mrs Burst.

\- Je préfère bien des choses aux cartes, assura Harry. J'aime particulièrement éclater un crâne d'innommable à la masse d'armes.

Cette remarque fit sourire Draco, ce qui fit lever un sourcil d'Hermione.

\- _Il existe une moitié du monde qui ne peut comprendre les plaisirs de l'autre_, déclara Mrs Burst en japonais, faisant pouffer de rire sa sœur et son mari.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas le japonais, s'excusa Harry, conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Non, bien sûr, sourit Miss Bingley de toutes ses dents. Vous n'êtes pas allé _là-bas_, mais en Chine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans le Hainan, au temple shaolin du mont Wuzhi, précisa Harry. On nous y endurcissait en nous faisant subir différents inconforts.

\- Vraiment ? De quelle nature étaient ces inconforts ? reprit Mr Burst.

\- Oh, j'adorerais vous en donner un aperçu concret, répliqua Harry.

Sa répartie amusa visiblement Draco. Harry se dirigea vers les étagères et choisit un volume qui retint son attention avec une moue approbatrice.

\- « L'Art de la guerre », remarqua Draco.

Harry s'adressa à lui.

\- Ne l'avez-vous pas lu en dialecte Wu original ? demanda-t-il, faussement étonné.

Tous les convives se tournèrent vers Draco, soudainement embarrassé.

\- Hélas…

\- _Alors vous n'avez jamais vraiment lu l'Art de la guerre_, conclut Harry en dialecte Wu.

Il tourna les talons et planta là ses hôtes. Malgré sa connaissance du travail colossal que représentait une traduction et son affection pour la version de Thomas Wade, l'air penaud de Malefoy et le visage hilare de Granger justifiaient largement cette entorse à ses convictions littéraires –et au savoir-vivre.


	5. Miss Delacour

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je suis contente que l'univers vous plaise :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, juste après sa toilette, Harry envoya une lettre à Longbourn priant sa famille d'envoyer une voiture pour les ramener chez eux. Ron avait cessé de délirer vers cinq heures du matin et Harry sortait épuisé de cette nuit blanche. Il prévint Hermione qu'ils comptaient rentrer dans l'après-midi, ce à quoi elle agréa. La jeune femme eut la prévenance de prendre sa collation de onze heures avec Harry, dans le salon attenant à la chambre de Ron. Hermione Granger avait une conversation très divertissante et Harry était enchanté que l'affection de Ron se portât sur pareille femme. Après les moqueries de la famille Burst-Bingley et la froideur de Draco à son égard, le jeune homme était heureux de pouvoir enfin échanger avec quelqu'un sans être sur ses gardes. Il relata quelques anecdotes et qualités de Ron, sans être trop élogieux afin de ne pas faire douter Miss Granger de la véracité de ses propos, mais il laissa néanmoins à celle-ci le soin de mener la discussion.

Après déjeuner, Harry commença à préparer leur retour, rassemblant leurs affaires, rangeant la pièce et aidant Ron à s'habiller. Celui-ci était toujours un peu faible, mais il était lucide et en mesure de marcher. Aussi, dès que Harry entendit le majordome déclarer depuis le vestibule : « Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley et Miss Weasley », il arriva en trombe dans l'entrée, bousculant à moitié Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger venus rendre leurs hommages. Mrs Weasley eût l'air horrifié.

\- Nous n'abuserons pas plus de votre grande gentillesse, Miss Granger, dit-il en franchissant la porte, les mains sur les épaules de Ron.

\- Mais il est bien trop faible pour marcher ! s'écria Mrs Weasley à sa suite.

\- Le docteur est formel, affirma Harry en aidant l'intéressé à monter dans la voiture. Il doit poursuivre sa convalescence à Longbourn.

\- Mais nous venons tout juste d'arriver ! protesta Ginny.

\- Écoutez, si vraiment Ron n'est pas en état de prendre la voiture, vous pourriez rester un peu plus longtemps, suggéra Hermione.

\- Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, mon amie, je te rappelle qu'il est peut-être contaminé, avertit Draco.

\- Il est avéré que mon frère est parfaitement sain, Mr Malefoy, énonça sèchement Harry, alors que ses frères et sœur s'installaient à contrecœur dans l'habitacle.

\- Je sais ce qui viendrait briser cette terrible tension, Miss Granger, interrompit Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi ne pas organiser un bal ?

\- Le dernier bal était il y a trois jours ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Hors de question, répondit Draco, presque simultanément.

\- C'est une excellente idée Mrs Weasley, répondit Hermione. Dès que Ron sera sur pied, j'organiserai un bal ici, à Netherfields.

Ainsi fut-il convenu, et la voiture des Weasley s'en retourna à Longbourn. Harry dut supporter tout le long du trajet les reproches de Mrs Weasley et de ses adelphes, qui souhaitaient passer la soirée à Netherfields, mais aussi leur babil excité sur le prochain bal. Seul Ron eut la courtoisie de se taire.

* * *

À leur arrivée à Longbourn, Mr Weasley les informa qu'ils accueilleraient une invitée pour les trois prochaines semaines. Il s'agissait d'une pasteure de vingt-six ans, Fleur Delacour, qui avait pour projet de se marier prochainement. Percy, étant un ami de la dame, lui avait conseillée de venir à Longbourn, « où elle ne pouvait que trouver chaussure à son pied ». À ces mots, Mrs Weasley s'illumina alors que ses fils se décomposèrent. Harry fila au dojo pour échapper au laïus habituel sur les usages de la cour et de la galanterie, ainsi que la préparation militaire de leur tenue du soir –privilège d'orphelin. Il espérait de tout cœur que la femme d'Église concentrât ses faveurs sur un de ses frères plus âgés, de préférence un des jumeaux. Bill descendit le prévenir que leur invitée était arrivée, et le pria de s'habiller convenablement pour le dîner. Une demie heure plus tard, toute la famille était au complet dans la salle à manger, attendant nerveusement que Miss Delacour descende les rejoindre.

La pasteure se présenta après quelques minutes. La première impression de Harry –et vu l'écarquillement des yeux de ses frères et la bouche entrouverte de Ginny, cette impression était partagée, fut que la jeune femme était absolument magnifique. Fleur Delacour se tenait droite, ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon complexe sur le haut de sa nuque. Une croix très sobre reposait sur ses clavicules fines et le bleu de sa robe contrastait aimablement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle présenta ses hommages, et Harry cru déceler un léger accent français. Elle s'assit à leur table et bien vite, les garçons réalisèrent que la jeune femme n'était pas si idyllique.

Miss Delacour semblait croire que gagner les faveurs d'autrui ne s'accomplissait qu'avec moult flagorneries. Ses éloges étaient malheureusement plus que maladroites, et étaient souvent tournées de telle sorte qu'elle finissait par se complimenter elle-même. Harry dut faire appel à tout le sang-froid qu'il avait développé au temple de Maître Liu pour ne pas être contaminé par l'hilarité mal dissimulée des jumeaux.

Mais la gaucherie de Miss Delacour atteignit son paroxysme lorsque la conversation atterrit sur les raisons de sa présence. La pasteure expliquait que son domaine était voisin de Rosings Parks, où résidait Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus grandes héroïnes de la lutte contre l'invasion zombie –Harry était alors vraiment intéressé par le sujet, étant un grand admirateur des talents guerriers de Lestrange lorsque Mrs Weasley décida d'en venir au fait.

\- Percy nous a fait part de votre projet de mariage, déclara-t-elle quasiment sans transition.

\- Je lui ai signifié mon envie de donner l'exemple du mariage à mes ouailles et il m'a conseillée de commencer mes recherches ici, confirma la pasteure. Il me faut admettre que son conseil est de qualité : les meilleurs et les plus jolis choix d'époux sont dans cette pièce.

Fred manqua de s'étrangler dans l'eau de son verre et fit passer son rire pour une mauvaise toux. Harry parvint à garder un air sérieux en fixant intensément un vase de roses derrière la chaise de Miss Delacour. Celle-ci se leva, tapa son verre avec son couteau et déclara à Mr Weasley :

\- Sachez que je suis enchantée par votre fils Ron et demande votre permission de lui parler seule.

Ron se figea et écarquilla les yeux, alors que toute la tablée se tourna vers lui. Sa mère prit la parole :

\- Oh pasteure Delacour, je suis navrée, mais Ron est déjà pris. Nous attendons une proposition imminente.

\- Oh, quelle malchance, répondit Miss Delacour, visiblement déçue. Ce n'est pas un drame, Harry est presque aussi ravissant.

Harry ne sut que répondre, alors que les jumeaux étaient hilares.

\- Eh bien, vous faites honneur à vos talents d'excellente flatteuse, Miss Delacour, sourit Mr Weasley.

Harry soupira, et tenta d'ignorer le sourire en coin de Ron et l'air moqueur de Ginny. Il put cependant échapper à la soirée éprouvante qui s'annonçait, puisqu'il était de service à la Patrouille de Nuit. Après ces quatre derniers jours assez difficiles, l'idée d'aller battre la campagne à la recherche de zombies à éliminer lui rendit instantanément le sourire.


	6. Promenade à Meryton

**Remember, pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine, on se revoit le lundi 2 septembre :)**

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, Harry et les Weasley se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, faisant mine de prêter attention à l'avis de Miss Delacour sur les nouvelles tapisseries de sa protectrice Lady Lestrange. Harry était rentré à six heures du matin et il ne s'était pas levé avant midi et demie. Il avait encore l'esprit brumeux, et son humeur n'était pas arrangée par sa nuit de patrouille. En effet, il s'était retrouvé en binôme avec Miss Nymphadora Tonks.

D'ordinaire, elle était de plaisante compagnie : de l'âge de Charlie, elle avait un humour piquant et elle avait, elle aussi, été entraînée par Maître Pei Liu. Elle avait cependant deux gros défauts, qui pouvaient gâter une bonne nuit de garde : elle adorait les commérages et était très bonne amie de Sirius et Remus Black. Elle avait pris le thé avec le couple l'après-midi même, accompagnée par le capitaine de la patrouille, Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Œil ».

Le capitaine ne semblait pas être à première vue un passionné de ce loisir très superficiel : d'une cinquantaine d'années, il était l'un des plus féroces combattants du pays. Ancien militaire haut gradé, probablement dans les services secrets, son regard d'acier était rendu étrange par son œil de verre de guingois, qui remplaçait son organe depuis une attaque zombie. Pourtant, il rejoignait Miss Tonks deux fois par semaine chez Remus et Sirius, où ils passaient l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes et à boire du thé en s'échangeant toutes les rumeurs qui couraient dans la bonne société.

D'après les sarcasmes incessants de Nymphadora cette nuit-là, le sujet du jour avait été le –prétendu– coup de foudre de Harry pour Draco Malefoy, qui était réciproque selon Sirius. Harry avait passé sa nuit à tenter de rétablir la vérité, à savoir sa répulsion viscérale pour le colonel, mais ses dénégations avaient semblé encourager Miss Tonks. Il soupçonnait le capitaine Maugrey de l'avoir apparié avec la jeune femme pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible pour la prochaine _tea party_. En bref, Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

C'est pourquoi il se concentrait sur sa rapière italienne, tâchant d'enlever les traces de sang de la nuit passée. Lorsque que Miss Delacour offrit de lire la Bible, Ginny, qui se morfondait terriblement, proposa soudainement de rendre visite à Sirius et Remus à Meryton. Harry fut enchanté à cette idée : il avait des comptes à régler avec ces deux-là. Mr Weasley approuva, et les jumeaux et Ron se joignirent au projet. Mr Weasley ajouta que Miss Delacour accompagnerai tout ce beau monde, et les sourires se figèrent. Bill, qui avait prévu de rester lire, parût heureux de la nouvelle. Ron prétexta une faiblesse soudaine pour pouvoir rester à Longbourn.

Aussi, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Harry se mirent en chemin pour Meryton avec plus ou moins d'entrain, tandis que Fleur Delacour dissertait sur le travail bâclé de son paysagiste. Fleur fit de son mieux pour marcher aux côtés de Harry, qui surveillait les bois alentours, les Weasley quelques mètres derrière eux. Soudain, Harry se figea.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Miss Delacour, très pâle.

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sortit lentement deux dagues. Les Weasley s'armèrent en silence, tandis que la pasteure semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. L'air paraissait figé par l'attente. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Quelque chose frémit dans un buisson à la gauche de Harry. En émergea un lièvre, qui s'arrêta au milieu de la route, fixant la petite troupe abasourdie. Il s'enfuit de l'autre côté, et la tension retomba d'un coup. Ginny et ses frères se mirent à pouffer, alors que Harry soupira et baissa sa garde. Il était pourtant certain qu'un innommable était dans les environs. En baissant la tête, il vit des traces de roues imprimées dans la terre humide, étrangement sinueuses.

Il fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre, jusqu'à l'endroit où les marques se perdaient dans le bas-côté, dans un chaos de branches brisées. À quelques mètres en contrebas, une carriole en bois était renversée sur le flanc, des tonneaux éventrés disséminés autour. Cinq zombies erraient là, fouillant dans les entrailles des chevaux. La conductrice avait eu le crâne brisé et l'un des mort-vivants rongeait la cervelle qui s'échappait de sa plaie béante.

\- Seigneur, ayez pitié de cette infortunée, souffla Miss Delacour, visiblement choquée.

\- C'est Penny McGregor, l'informa Ginny. Elle fournit tout le comté en huile de lampe et en parfum.

\- Voilà qui nous facilite la tâche, dit Harry.

Il sortit une allumette de sa poche, qu'il craqua et lança dans les flaques d'huile qui dégoulinaient des tonneaux. Les zombies relevèrent la tête vers eux et grondèrent en essayant de s'avancer. Ils furent interrompus par leur embrasement soudain et hurlèrent de douleur. Leurs mouvements devinrent complètement chaotiques. De pitié, Ginny leva son mousquet et s'apprêta à les achever, mais Harry en détourna doucement le canon.

\- Laisse-les rôtir. Laisse-leur cet avant-goût de l'enfer.

Il s'adressa alors à Miss Delacour, qui avait détourné les yeux et avait l'air sur le point de vomir.

\- Vous voyez, révérende, Dieu est sans pitié et nous devons être comme Lui.

Miss Delacour s'apprêtait à répondre au blasphème, mais le néant ténébreux qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Harry, comme si son âme l'avait déserté et toute compassion ou tendresse humaine s'était évaporée, l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Elle ne dit mot pendant tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

À l'entrée de Meryton, Ginny s'anima à la vue du nouveau régiment d'officiers arrivé la veille. Miss Delacour reprit contenance et se présenta chaleureusement à l'officier Dubois, venu saluer les Weasley. Il était accompagné d'un inconnu, qui attisa immédiatement la curiosité de Ginny et de Harry, ce qui n'échappa ni à Fred ni à Georges. Le second officier était blond, suffisamment grand pour qu'Harry soit contraint de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, d'une beauté naturelle et de silhouette gracieuse. Mr Dubois introduit alors Mr Cédric Diggory, et l'homme se révéla aussi charmant qu'il en avait l'air. Le premier officier dût rejoindre ses collègues, mais Mr Diggory resta bavarder avec les Weasley et Harry pendant un petit moment, Miss Delacour légèrement en retrait. Harry trouva sa conversation divertissante et il aurait pu continuer à l'écouter parler pendant des heures si un bruit de sabots n'attira l'attention de ses frères.

Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy s'approchaient à cheval et ayant reconnu la petite troupe, ils vinrent la saluer. Harry se sentit étrangement pris en faute. Miss Granger s'enquit de la santé de Ron après avoir notifié son absence, et confirma le bal pour la semaine suivante, pour le plus grand bonheur des jumeaux et de leur sœur. Malefoy s'efforçait de ne pas dévisager Harry, et son regard s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Diggory. Le hasard fit qu'Harry put voir leurs deux visages à cet instant. Malefoy blêmit légèrement alors que Diggory rougit et détourna le regard. Harry crût comprendre au subtil tremblement de la main droite de Draco qu'il avait hésité à dégainer sa rapière. Tout ceci intriguait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il songea un instant à informer son parrain de cette anecdote pour ne plus être le centre de ses après-midi ragots, mais il réalisa bien vite que le simple fait de mentionner Draco allait le condamner pour douze éternités. Aussi décida-t-il d'investiguer seul. Draco s'éloigna, et Hermione s'excusa auprès des Weasley et le rejoignit. Le groupe se remit en marche vers les Black, Harry en retrait près de Cédric Diggory.

\- Vous semblez être familier de Mr Malefoy, débuta Harry.

\- Disons que nous avons une histoire commune, éluda l'officier.

\- Des fiançailles qui auraient mal tournées ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh non ! rit Mr Diggory. Dieu me garde de jamais me compromettre avec un tel homme ! Non, il s'agit plutôt d'une simple antipathie réciproque, rien de très passionnant.

\- Si ça peut pardonner ma curiosité, sachez que je ne suis pas en meilleurs termes avec lui, continua Harry.

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas, sourit Diggory. Si vous voulez tout savoir, mon père était le régisseur de son père. Nous avons grandi ensemble et Mr Lucius Malefoy me considérait comme son second fils. À sa mort, Draco ignora son testament et je fus dépossédé de tous mes biens.

\- Quel sentiment l'aura poussé à agir si cruellement ? s'indigna Harry.

\- L'orgueil, Mr Potter, sourit tristement l'officier. Je suis de trop basse extraction pour qu'il se soucie de moi. Seul le souvenir de son père m'empêche de l'exposer ou de régler nos comptes en duel.

Fred enjoignit Harry de se dépêcher, alors que tout le monde semblait être arrivé sur le pas de la porte des Black. Sirius se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres à la vue de son filleul.

\- Je suis navré, je crains devoir prendre congé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Serez-vous au prochain bal, Mr Potter ? demanda Diggory, l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Je suppose que mes adelphes vont réussir à m'y traîner, répondit Harry en s'autorisant un sourire.

\- Parfait, alors nous nous y reverrons certainement, conclut Cédric.

Harry rejoignit rapidement sa famille, sous le regard amusé de son parrain. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, sa bonne humeur mourut instantanément : Remus, Miss Tonks et Mr Maugrey buvaient le thé avec le reste des invités. L'après-midi ragots avait manifestement été avancé et, à l'air cruel qu'affichaient Remus et les jumeaux, Harry sentit qu'il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.


	7. Danse à Netherfields

**Je suis reviendue ! :D **

** Une lectrice (pseudo adéquat) : merci pour ta review enthousiaste, j'étais trop touchée !**

**Cette semaine, idem, je serai de retour mercredi et vendredi. **

**Bon courage pour celleux qui ont repris les cours aujourd'hui, vont les reprendre demain, ou vont travailler (ou celleux qui ont besoin de courage tout court) j'espère que ce chapitre vous sera agréable (j'y ai glissé pas très subtilement un peu de philo de la technique pour celleux qui aiment) :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Harry fut de service trois fois et dût subir la compagnie et les sous-entendus de Nymphadora Tonks à chacun de ses tours de garde. Il avait la sensation que tout son entourage s'était mis à parier sur l'évolution de sa vie galante, pourtant inexistante à ses yeux. L'entrée en scène de Miss Delacour et de Mr Diggory avait apporté des rebondissements bienvenus au salon des Black. Et s'il n'y avait que ces quatre-là, c'eût encore été supportable pour Harry. Mais aux amateurs de thé s'ajoutaient les jumeaux et dans une moindre mesure, tout le reste des Weasley. Ron et Ginny s'intéressaient aussi à ces rumeurs, avec un peu plus de discrétion, voire même de compassion –ce qui, au goût de Harry, était presque _pire_. Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas entendre parler de Draco Malefoy, mais admettait volontiers que Cédric Diggory était un bon parti. Elle préférait tout de même Miss Delacour, précisa-t-elle à Harry qui fit comme si cet avis lui importait. Mr Weasley se contentait de sourire quand l'un de ses fils amenait le sujet sur la table. Bill paraissait s'en moquer, mais était bon public des plaisanteries des jumeaux, au grand dam de Harry. Même Charlie, du fin fond de la Transylvanie, était parvenu à lui envoyer une lettre lui demandant des détails sur « ses stratégies de séduction quant au colonel Malefoy ». Seul Percy n'avait pas encore décidé d'interroger le jeune homme sur le sujet, mais au vu du harcèlement épistolaire des jumeaux, son opinion ne saurait tarder.

Cette ambiance avait complètement asséché l'envie du garçon de se rendre au bal de Netherfields. Il savait que le trio de « ses prétendants », selon les mots de Miss Tonks, serait présent au complet, et que pour rien au monde, ses proches ne manqueraient ça. Harry pressentait avec horreur qu'il serait l'attraction de la soirée et que ses moindres faits et gestes allaient être analysés ensuite. Il appréhendait mêmement une quelconque machination de Fred et Georges. Il tenta de négocier une patrouille le soir du bal à la générale McGonagall, mais elle refusa avec un sourire en coin, lui conseillant d'aller s'amuser à Netherfields. Harry réalisa avec effroi qu'elle avait certainement été embrigadée dans le complot par le capitaine Maugrey.

* * *

Le jour même, Harry envisagea de se faire porter pâle pour pouvoir échapper à son humiliation imminente, mais il savait que cette ruse serait inefficace face à la motivation débordante de sa famille. C'est pourquoi il se prépara avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné montant à l'échafaud, choisissant tout de même une tenue mettant en valeur ses yeux. Cette impression ne le quitta pas de tout le trajet en voiture, bien qu'il prit grand soin de ne pas croiser les regards narquois de ses frères.

Après les salutations d'usages à Miss Granger, ainsi qu'à certains invités de marque, la soirée put commencer. Au grand soulagement de Harry –peut-être nuancé d'une légère pointe de déception, ce que le jeune homme n'avouerait jamais– ni Draco Malefoy ni Cédric Diggory n'était en vue. Cette respiration fut de courte durée, puisqu'à cette observation Miss Delacour s'enhardit et invita Harry pour les deux premières danses. Bien que cette demande faisait partie de ses grandes appréhensions de la soirée, l'air plein d'espoir de la jeune femme l'interdit de rejeter sa requête.

Il le regretta dès les premiers pas. Miss Delacour se révéla aussi maladroite en danse qu'en discours et lui provoqua autant d'embarras qu'une mauvaise et désagréable cavalière peut donner. Les deux danses furent très pénibles, et Harry accueillit sa libération avec extase, alors que Fleur Delacour le félicita pour son exécution.

\- Mr Potter, sachez que je prends la résolution de demeurer à vos côtés pour toute cette soirée, déclara la pasteure alors qu'Harry sentit le désespoir le gagner.

\- Puis-je avoir la prochaine danse ? entendit-il derrière lui.

\- Oui ! répondit Harry en se retournant vivement, avant de se pétrifier.

Draco Malefoy se tenait face à lui, gêné par le silence soudain de Harry. Miss Delacour toussota et Harry retrouva ses manières :

\- Mr Malefoy, voici Miss Delacour.

\- Révérende Delacour, précisa Fleur.

\- Révérende Delacour, répéta Harry.

\- Mr Malefoy, j'ai récemment fait une extraordinaire découverte, dit la pasteure en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Draco, qui se raidit à son contact. Vous êtes le neveu de Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, ma bienfaitrice, ajouta-t-elle lentement en contenant à peine son excitation.

Il y eut un silence et Draco reprit :

\- Je sais.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, alors que Fleur Delacour s'empêtrait dans les explications.

\- Oui, je sais que vous savez, mais ce que je voulais dire…

\- Consentez-vous encore à m'accorder cette danse, Mr Potter ? coupa Draco.

\- Hum… Navré mais …bafouilla Harry en se tournant vers Fleur.

\- Oh ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! rit-elle. Vous pouvez me l'emprunter, je bénirai ses frères de ma présence ! ajouta-t-elle à Draco, qui sembla s'en ravir.

Elle s'éloigna gaiement vers Bill et Harry dévisagea Draco avec une légère appréhension. Il ne perçut aucun de ses proches dans son environnement et réalisa tout à coup son impolitesse envers le colonel, toujours dans l'expectative.

\- Excusez mon comportement, je suis légèrement … à fleur de peau ce soir. Je, j'accepte de danser avec vous, dit-il avec hésitation.

Draco lui sourit et lui offrit son bras, et les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent parmi les danseurs. Lorsque la musique reprit, Draco se révéla être un très bon partenaire, contrastant aimablement avec le dernier quart d'heure. Harry s'attendait à ce que Malefoy reste silencieux et taciturne comme à son habitude, mais il fit de vrais efforts de conversation :

\- Je tenais à vous faire part de mon admiration pour la concordance du vert de votre corset avec celui de vos yeux, tenta-t-il.

\- Merci, j'avais pris soin de le choisir pour cette raison.

Réalisant le sous-entendu, Harry reprit rapidement :

\- Pas pour que vous le remarquiez, mais juste pour que ce soit assorti, évidemment.

\- Évidemment, sourit Malefoy.

\- Et mes yeux ne sont pas aussi verts que mon corset, c'est juste qu'ils contrastent avec mes cernes, ajouta Harry, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il précisait cela.

\- Vraiment ? Ils sont pourtant d'un vert éclatant.

\- Je suppose…murmura-t-il avec gêne.

Draco dût sentir qu'Harry ne savait que répondre, puisqu'il changea de sujet :

\- Croisez-vous souvent des zombies sur la route de Meryton ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont généralement assez simples à exterminer, expliqua Harry.

Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, lorsque vous nous y avez croisés la dernière fois, nous venions de faire la connaissance de Cédric Diggory.

Draco prit immédiatement une expression de dédain et ne répondit pas. Harry s'auto-flagella mentalement pour son manque de délicatesse. Le colonel répondit tout de même :

\- Mr Diggory a l'art de se faire des amis, mais a beaucoup plus de mal à les conserver.

\- Il a eu la malchance de perdre votre amitié, à ce qu'il paraît, continua Harry.

Draco parut hésiter à répondre, lorsque Mr Horace Slughorn, qui souhaitait simplement traverser la pièce, le reconnut et vint présenter ses hommages. Il fit une petite révérence et complimenta Draco sur ses talents de danseur et sur Harry, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue :

\- Je me réjouis fort de ce spectacle : vous êtes un excellent danseur Mr Malefoy. Mais votre délicieux cavalier n'a pas à rougir de ses talents, il est aussi beau qu'impitoyable. Vous formez un couple ravissant, continua l'homme, imperméable au malaise manifeste de ses interlocuteurs. Je ne vais pas vous interrompre plus longtemps, je m'en voudrais de vous arracher à cet ensorcelant garçon !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, les deux jeunes hommes rougissants n'osèrent dire un mot ou se regarder. Harry avait envie de disparaître. Draco prit la parole de façon hésitante :

\- Avec son intervention, j'ai oublié où nous en étions.

\- Les zombies, il me semble, répondit Harry.

\- Effectivement. Vous préférez les tuer à l'arme à feu ou à l'arme blanche ?

\- À l'arme blanche sans hésiter, s'anima Harry. Déjà c'est beaucoup plus fiable qu'une arme à feu, qui peut exploser dans la main à tout instant. Ron en a fait l'amère expérience, vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, il y a quelque chose de plus noble à assassiner avec une lame, de plus… _technique_. On pourrait, à tort, se dire qu'un mousquet est plus technique puisqu'il s'agit d'une technologie encore récente, mais justement, cette nouveauté rend son usage malhabile, le corps n'a pas encore intégré l'intelligence de l'arme. Alors qu'avec, disons, un sabre, j'ai la sensation que ma lame est le prolongement de ma main, la technique devient enfin prothèse et je n'ai plus conscience de son existence, donc son usage me paraît « naturel » si j'ose dire, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de naturel à cela, évidemment, il s'agit simplement d'une transduction constante entre la technique et l'homme, et c'est bien pour ça que ...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant son engouement. Draco le regardait en souriant.

\- Je me suis emporté et j'ai encore monopolisé toute la parole pour parler d'armes et de philosophie de la technique, c'est ça ? déplora Harry en rougissant. Excusez-moi, c'est parfaitement déplacé.

\- Oh non, ne vous en formalisez pas, je vous ai posé une question et vous y avez admirablement répondu, le rassura Malefoy.

La musique s'interrompit et les participants s'applaudirent. Draco et Harry se séparèrent gauchement et prirent congé. Étrangement, Harry n'avait pas détesté la compagnie de Malefoy. Il l'avait même…appréciée ? réalisa-t-il. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre pourquoi diable Draco ne s'était pas montré aussi méprisant qu'accoutumée quand il aperçut Sirius qui le regardait en souriait largement avec les deux pouces en l'air. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que même s'il partait s'exiler au fin fond de la steppe mongole pour vivre dans une yourte au milieu des chevaux sauvages, il entendrait parler de cette danse avec Draco Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il soupira et quitta la pièce, tâchant d'ignorer ses proches qui se réunissaient pour échanger verdicts et paris. Harry était certain avoir vu Remus échanger des pièces avec Tonks d'un air faussement agacé. Il en était à regretter que le zombie l'ayant rendu orphelin ne l'ait pas emmené dans les limbes avec lui quand il tomba sur Cédric Diggory au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

**Oui je suis très subtile**


	8. Tête à tête au détour d'un couloir

**Cette fic a dépassé les mille vues ! Les bras m'en tombent. **

**J'ai commencé à réfléchir à une suite, btw, inspirée d'un autre film et transposée à cet univers déjà dense, but ce semestre va être chargé donc ça sortira pas tout de suite. Je vous tiendrai au jus. **

**at Une lectrice : Oui y a clairement une team Cédric et une team Draco qui se dessinent… Désolée on ne revoit pas Draco tout de suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir dansé avec Malefoy, mais dans ce cas il savait d'où provenait son malaise. Il avait délibérément ignoré le préjudice de Cédric, mais se conforta en se disant qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un malentendu. Après tout, Cédric n'avait peut-être jamais lu le testament de Lucius Malefoy et Draco l'avait peut-être suivi respectueusement. Il résolut d'en avoir le cœur net, et d'y parvenir de manière _subtile_, se promit-il.

\- Vos frères ont réussi à vous traîner jusqu'ici, Mr Potter ? sourit Cédric.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, admit Harry avec un léger sourire. Je m'étonne de votre présence cependant.

\- Pourtant je vous l'avais promis, rétorqua Cédric.

\- Certes, mais je craignais que la présence de Mr Malefoy ne vous éloigne, avoua Harry.

\- S'il veut m'éviter, c'est à lui de s'en aller, déclara l'officier.

\- Je vous avoue être curieux des circonstances de votre dispute, tenta Harry.

\- Votre insistance me l'avait fait comprendre, rit Cédric, faisant rougir Harry de honte. Ne vous inquiétez, ce n'est pas un sujet particulièrement tabou pour moi, et je sens que vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que vous ne saurez pas la vérité.

\- J'ai l'impression que Draco Malefoy a l'air froid et méprisant de prime abord, mais il paraît avoir un bon fond, argua Harry. Et puis, il est réputé pour avoir tué des milliers de créatures de Satan !

\- C'est justement ça, Harry, il _paraît _avoir un bon fond, répliqua Cédric en soupirant. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien. Et ça ne remet nullement en cause son talent de guerrier.

\- Expliquez-moi alors, insista Harry, oubliant ses résolutions de subtilité.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très persuasif, vous le savez ? sourit Cédric.

Harry ne put rien répondre à cela et Cédric expliqua plus en détails les raisons de leur mésentente. Comme il l'avait dit auparavant, les deux hommes avaient grandi ensemble, mais Draco avait toujours été jaloux de l'affection que son père portait pour Cédric, de classe inférieure. Lucius Malefoy, apprit Harry, était même devenu le parrain du fils de son régisseur. Cédric ajouta que feu Mr Malefoy lui avait légué tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir de lui donner, mais à sa mort lors de la Grande Bataille du Théâtre Hurlant, Draco avait utilisé une clause obscure pour que Cédric ne puisse rien hériter de son parrain. « Il a fait dire au testament ce qu'il voulait » déplora le jeune homme. Cet héritage aurait dû permettre à Diggory de subvenir à ses besoins selon les vœux de Lucius Malefoy : il n'en fut rien. Destiné d'abord à la vie curiale, sans le soutien financier promis par le testament, Cédric dut se tourner vers une carrière militaire, une imprécision des termes du legs rendant tout recours en justice impossible. Il ajouta que la sournoiserie de Draco l'avait même empêché de se recueillir sur la tombe sécurisée de son parrain. À la fin de cet exposé, Harry était absolument mortifié par le comportement abject de Malefoy et se jura de limiter leurs échanges au strict minimum.

Harry continuait d'écouter attentivement les doléances de Cédric quant à la conduite odieuse de Malefoy, et se sentait de plus en plus dégoûté par ce qu'il avait cru commencé à ressentir au début de la soirée, et ses pensées dérivèrent. Il se surprit à admirer les nuances de brun dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, hochant la tête mécaniquement sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain de parler et semblait attendre une réaction de sa part.

\- Vous…aviez parfaitement raison, improvisa-t-il en essayant de garder contenance.

Cédric éclata de rire.

\- Vous ne m'écoutiez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous disais à quel point j'appréciais comment votre corset mettait vos yeux en valeur.

\- Oh, eh bien, bégaya Harry. C'était …le but.

\- C'était le but que je remarque à quel point vos yeux sont _verts_ ? plaisanta Cédric.

\- Non ! se défendit Harry, écarlate. C'était le but que mon corset souligne mes yeux.

\- Oh, il fait bien plus que les souligner, je vous assure, il les _sublime_.

Harry avait l'impression de rêver. Comment un homme aussi accompli que Cédric Diggory pouvait le complimenter de la sorte en toute lucidité ?

\- Vous avez bu, Mr Diggory ?

Cédric se gaussa une seconde fois et le cœur de Harry sursauta dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vois bien que je vous déconcerte, Harry, reprit-il. Je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps alors que vous pourriez profiter pleinement de cette soirée. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il sourit et s'éloigna avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. Dans le couloir quasi désert, il se trouva brusquement bien seul. C'était sans compter sur la fourberie de Fred et Georges Weasley, bien décidés à provoquer le destin.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, déclara Georges en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de Harry, le faisant sursauter, puis soupirer.

\- Mais par fairplay, on ne pouvait pas le chasser, ajouta Fred à sa gauche.

\- Par fairplay ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vois-tu, nous pensons que tu vas finir par épouser Draco Malefoy, commença Georges entraînant Harry dans sa marche.

\- Même si Cédric Diggory est plutôt pas mal non plus, continua Fred.

\- Petit veinard ! ajouta Georges.

\- Et que Fleur Delacour a un potentiel comique inégalé, bien qu'involontaire, notifia Fred.

Harry se laissait porter par le duo, redoutant le moment où leur stratagème se dévoilerait à lui.

\- Et donc ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Et donc, tout le monde n'est pas de notre avis, trancha Georges.

\- Et je dois dire que vu comment vous vous dévoriez du regard avec Cédric dans ce petit couloir tout sombre, je commence moi aussi à douter de l'issue de tes aventures, expliqua Fred.

\- Mais on ne peut ignorer la déferlante de sentiments qui t'a envahi lors de cette danse avec le colonel, dit dramatiquement Georges.

\- Vous délirez complètement, tenta de se défendre Harry.

\- Nous avons donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de forcer un peu le destin, l'ignora Fred.

Ils le lâchèrent et reculèrent. Harry se retourna vers eux et réalisa qu'il était dans une sorte de grand placard sous l'escalier, qui servait de réserve de vin visiblement. L'espace était exigu, mais suffisamment grand pour pouvoir faire tenir un lit le long de l'étagère à bouteilles.

\- Je ne comprends pas, hésita-t-il.

\- Tu vas comprendre, assura Fred en souriant.

Ils claquèrent la porte et Harry entendit un bruit de clé. Les démons ! Ils l'avaient enfermé ! Harry leur hurla des menaces en battant la porte pour les faire ouvrir, mais seuls leurs ricanements lui répondirent. Il les entendit s'éloigner et il réalisa que la fête se déroulait bien trop loin de son escalier pour que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. Peut-être un domestique s'approchera-t-il de la porte, les cuisines devant être logiquement proches de sa prison. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations de ses frères. D'ordinaire, leurs plaisanteries avaient un sens, une chute. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa séquestration _ergo_ son éloignement de la soirée était drôle. Peut-être allaient-ils en profiter pour raconter des mensonges à Malefoy sans qu'il ne puisse les contredire ? Il perçut soudain des bruits de voix se rapprochant. Il allait appeler au secours quand il reconnut la voix de Malefoy et n'émit pas un son. _Jamais,_ se dit-il fermement_ ne m'abaisserai-je à être secouru par Draco Malefoy comme une princesse de conte de fée. Plutôt mourir ! _

\- Vous dites avoir enfermé un zombie ici ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et les jumeaux poussèrent Malefoy à l'intérieur, bousculant Harry, avant de claquer la porte et de tourner la clé. Harry comprit alors que son enlèvement n'avait été que l'amorce, et que la chute de la blague se tenait face à lui, perplexe.


	9. Le placard sous l'escalier

**La semaine pro, on reprend le rythme habituel (lundi + jeudi), et moi je reprends les cours :/ (j'aurai du réviser cette semaine mais j'ai préféré glander sur Netflix et FFNet… yikes)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (qui ne s'affichent pas d'ailleurs, je les aies reçues par mail, mais je les retrouve pas sur le site, c'est normal ? i'm lost i'm confused i'm new in town) (d'ailleurs je trouve ça incroyable que des gens que je ne connais pas LISENT mon texte et APPRECIENT. j'en reviens pas) :**

**at Une lectrice : Merci pour ta review ! Les jumeaux sont pas les seuls à avoir parié, tkt (pauvre Harry). Et sinon, tu voulais savoir s'il y avait un méchant ou un quiproquo : je ne vais pas te spoiler, mais un indice, j'adore le drama ;)**

**at Mimily : Si tu vois le film (et je suis trop contente de t'avoir donné envie de le voir!), tu seras frustré.e de voir qu'Elizabeth ne danse pas avec Darcy...Alors que dans les deux livres, si, et ils s'insultent :D. Enjoy le petit tête-à-tête dans le placard !**

**at Nhyria : Merciiiii c'est trop gentil ! Profite, on en est pile au tiers, ils ont encore pleiiiin de temps pour se tourner autour :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Oh mon Dieu, se lamenta Harry.

\- Calmez vos ardeurs, je suis aussi mortel que vous, ironisa Draco.

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi faire.

\- Il y a peut-être moyen de crocheter la serrure ? tenta Harry.

\- Vous voulez déjà partir ? demanda Draco. Après tant d'efforts pour me séquestrer ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! s'emporta Harry, comprenant l'insinuation.

\- Pourtant nous nous trouvons dans le même placard, insista le colonel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je suis aussi victime que vous ! répondit Harry en s'empourprant. Je vous jure sur la tombe de mes parents que les jumeaux m'ont piégé.

\- Si vous le dites, dit Draco sans conviction.

Harry comprit que Malefoy ne le croyait pas. La situation était cauchemardesque : il se retrouvait enfermé dans un débarras de tout juste trois mètres carrés avec sa Némésis, persuadée qu'il avait commandité son enlèvement. Harry était reconnaissant de se trouver dans la pénombre, au moins n'avait-il pas à supporter la vue de Malefoy et ce dernier ne pouvait voir son émotion. La Némésis en question interrompit les pensées de Harry :

\- On ne peut pas crocheter la serrure. Ils ont laissé la clé à l'intérieur.

Ils se turent, réalisant qu'ils étaient prisonniers pour une durée indéterminée. Harry commençait doucement à sombrer dans une spirale de panique, poussé par l'odeur de poussière de la pièce et l'étroitesse du lieu. Il soupira et s'assit dos aux casiers de bouteilles. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration en reprenant les exercices de méditation de maître Pei Liu. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son angoisse grandissait alors qu'il avait déjà passé des nuits entières dans la Salle Rouge du temple shaolin sans faillir. Il n'avait que Malefoy pour compagnie et pourtant, sa présence le terrifiait plus qu'une bande de zombies enchaînés et un groupe de moines couverts de sang qui lui jetaient des entrailles en hurlant à la mort. Harry reprit sa méditation, s'imaginant battre la campagne anglaise, perdu dans la nuit noire au milieu des bois. Son esprit dériva vers les montagnes chinoises, où maître Pei Liu l'avait relâché en pleine nuit, seul dans la neige, lui enjoignant de rejoindre le temple par ses propres moyens. Il se remémora ces trois jours de marche, exténué mais apaisé par la douce odeur de … savon ?

Harry réalisa alors que Draco s'était assis à ses côtés. Tout le calme qu'il avait réussi à accumuler lors de son exercice s'était évanoui à l'instant où il prit conscience de la proximité de Malefoy –et de son parfum savonneux.

\- Vous avez peur du noir ? s'enquit le colonel.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, alors ?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir. Il avait affronté pire péril dans sa vie. Il était juste enfermé dans un placard avec quelqu'un qu'il abhorrait. Ses jours n'étaient absolument pas en danger et pourtant son cœur s'affolait comme s'il venait de monter et descendre sept fois de suite les mille marches qui menaient au dojo du Dragon.

\- Je n'aime pas être enfermé, mentit-il.

Draco se tut quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Harry eut tout le loisir de s'affoler encore plus.

\- Je doute que vos frères ne nous abandonnent ici plus d'une heure.

\- Oh croyez-moi, ils sont capables de nous y laisser pour l'éternité s'ils trouvent ça drôle, assura Harry.

C'était entièrement vrai. Il se souvenait d'une fois où Fred et Georges l'avaient enfermé dans un tonneau alors qu'il avait six ans. Ils l'avaient ensuite lâché dans la rivière Traîne-Feuilles qui traverse le bois derrière Longbourn. Harry avait bien parcouru une vingtaine de kilomètres avant de parvenir à ouvrir le couvercle avec un petit canif, seule arme dont il disposait. Sur la berge, il était tombé sur un innommable dévorant un lapin. C'était le premier zombie sauvage qu'Harry tuait sans l'aide d'un adulte et en dehors de la sécurité d'un dojo. Il avait ensuite pu rejoindre Meryton assez facilement et Sirius et Remus avaient été très fiers de lui. Fred et Georges avait été sévèrement punis pendant presque deux mois et jaloux pendant presque autant de temps du premier innommable de Harry. Il se souvenait que Mrs Weasley l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras à son retour, ivre de soulagement et de fierté. Il hésita à relater cette anecdote à Malefoy quand il se souvint qu'il le détestait.

\- Vous passiez une bonne soirée avant votre enlèvement ? demanda l'objet de sa haine.

\- J'ai eu une discussion passionnante avec Mr Diggory, rétorqua Harry dans l'espoir de lui clouer le bec. Il est d'une amabilité délicieuse.

\- Je vois, dit âcrement Malefoy.

Harry se réjouit d'avoir avorté la discussion, mais c'était sans compter sur l'atteinte à la fierté de Draco.

\- J'ai moi-même pu apprendre des choses sur votre famille.

\- Vraiment ? l'encouragea Harry, circonspect.

\- Il semblerait que votre protectrice soit ravie de l'opportunité qu'offre Miss Granger pour votre situation, déclara amèrement Malefoy.

\- Elle l'est, répondit sincèrement Harry, ne remarquant pas la désapprobation silencieuse de son locuteur. Ron est heureux et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Il va visiblement mieux depuis sa morsure, dit nonchalamment Draco.

\- Effectivement, puisqu'il n'a jamais été mordu, rétorqua Harry, sentant le vent tourner.

\- C'est de famille, de provoquer le diable en laissant courir l'épidémie parmi vos parents ? lança Draco.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous insinuez, Mr Malefoy, feula Harry.

\- Entre votre sabotage du test des mouches et l'époux à moitié mort de votre parrain, vous semblez très complaisant avec les morts-vivants, Mr Potter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna Harry en se levant.

Draco se releva prestement et les deux jeunes hommes se tinrent face à face. Le code des guerriers exigeait qu'Harry vengeât son honneur et celui de sa famille sur le champ, mais il savait que le meurtre d'un homme aussi important socialement lui vaudrait au mieux la mort, au pire celle de toute sa famille. Il se retint de l'égorger et tenta de calmer sa haine pour tenir un discours cohérent.

\- Premièrement, Mr Malefoy, vos mouches ne se sont jamais posées sur Ron et l'analyse médicale a prouvé qu'il était hors de danger, énuméra-t-il, mâchoire serrée. Deuxièmement, Remus Black a survécu à une morsure d'innommable subie pendant son enfance et il n'a _jamais au grand jamais_ eu le moindre comportement qui puisse faire penser à une zombification. Votre insulte ne démontre que votre ignorance crasse du sujet.

\- Pourtant, vous avez été remis aux Weasley et non aux Black lors de la mort de vos parents, sur ordre des autorités sanitaires !

\- Parce que ces mêmes autorités sanitaires sont remplies d'immondes abrutis aussi incultes que vous ! vociféra Harry. Remus est l'un des hommes les plus valeureux que je connaisse, et cent ordures de votre espèce ne lui arriveraient jamais à la cheville !

Draco parut pris de court et ne répondit rien. Ils se tinrent, haletants et face à face, prêts à se sauter à la gorge, pendant ce qui dura vingt secondes mais en parut autant d'éternités, quand Hermione les délivra à la fois de cette tension et de leur cagibi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle avec circonspection. Draco ?

\- Longue histoire, maugréa-t-il en sortant.

Harry était très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'infliger une telle vision à son hôtesse et espérait que ça n'entacherait en rien son estime de Ron. Il commença à bredouiller une excuse quand Hermione, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un escalier, fut brusquement happée par l'arrière. Elle hurla et les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent à sa suite. Hermione dévala les escaliers aux prises avec un zombie, et atterrit sur son agresseur qu'elle égorgea avec une lame dissimulée dans ses jupes. Draco et Harry se figèrent dans les escaliers, en réalisant que les cuisines étaient infestées d'innommables. Le temps parut se cristalliser, personne ne bougeait, même les zombies paraissaient surpris d'être interrompus au milieu des cadavres de trois domestiques.

L'un des morts-vivants poussa un cri rauque et le charme fut levé. Harry sauta par-dessus la rampe et atterrit sur les dalles. Il trancha la tête du premier zombie venu, et l'ivresse du combat le gagna. Il parvenait à se laisser porter par son instinct tout en réussissant à élaborer une stratégie d'attaque. Les cuisines étaient un environnement parfait pour un combat, avec beaucoup de ressources utilisables, se rendit-il compte en coinçant un zombie dans un fourneau et en saisissant un hachoir à viande. Cette distraction était plus que bienvenue après l'épreuve qu'avait été le cagibi avec Malefoy. Celui-ci était tout autant dans son élément, bien qu'Harry s'interdit d'y prêter attention. En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer du coin de l'œil les talents de Miss Granger. Ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces et la jeune femme ne démentait en rien sa réputation. Au contraire, après l'avoir vue éclater le crâne d'un mort-vivant à l'aide d'une simple poêle à frire en enchaînant avec un vif coup de pied sur le torse d'un deuxième zombie à sa droite, Harry commençait à croire que ladite réputation était loin de rendre honneur à la virtuosité de la commandante.

Dans la fougue du combat, l'un des innommables, qui avait été autrefois un homme d'une hauteur et d'une largeur conséquentes, heurta violemment une poutre, et le choc fit chuter un petit chaudron en fonte disposé sur une étagère en hauteur. Harry tendit la main vers Miss Granger dans l'espoir de pouvoir la tirer vers lui et la soustraire à la trajectoire de l'objet, mais un zombie y vit une occasion pour attaquer et il dut se charger de l'impertinent sommairement. Harry vit le récipient choir au ralenti sur Hermione, qui n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter. Le choc la fit tomber inconsciente, et Harry se précipita vers elle pour lui épargner tout heurt supplémentaire dans sa chute alors que Draco Malefoy éliminait les deux derniers cadavres mouvants de la pièce. Les éclats de l'échauffourée s'effacèrent, alors que Hermione, toujours évanouie dans les bras de Harry, se mit à perdre un peu de sang sur le haut du front, là où le chaudron l'avait frappée.

\- S'est-elle fait mordre ? demanda prudemment Mr Malefoy.

Harry le regarda en reprenant son souffle, secoua la tête, mais Malefoy leva sa rapière à la verticale au-dessus de son amie, prêt à frapper.

\- Non ! objecta Harry, choqué. Elle a été assommée dans le feu de l'action, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas été mordue.

\- Est-elle morte ? insista Malefoy.

\- Pardon ? Pas du tout, elle respire encore ! répondit Harry, de plus en plus incrédule. Elle va se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

Effectivement, Hermione commençait à remuer et à reprendre conscience doucement. Draco se pencha vers elle et Harry se leva, la laissant reprendre ses esprits et s'éloignant du colonel par la même occasion.

\- Vos aptitudes au combat sont irréprochables, Mr Malefoy, déclara-t-il sèchement en rangeant ses armes. Votre amitié n'a pas ce mérite.

Draco Malefoy eut la décence de paraître gêné, et Harry quitta les cuisines, rejoignant la salle de réception principale. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la salle de bal, tâché de sang, les vêtements légèrement griffés et les cheveux en bataille, Mrs Weasley courut le serrer fort dans ses bras. Tous ses proches apparaissaient inquiets et soulagés à la fois. Harry apprit que deux innommables avait pu entrer dans la salle de bal, facilement maîtrisés par Sirius et par Ginny, qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Les convives étaient malgré tout choqués, surtout à l'annonce de la vingtaine de zombies éliminés par Granger, Malefoy et Potter dans les cuisines. Mr Malefoy eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de raccompagner Miss Granger à ses appartements à l'abri des regards, pour empêcher toute inquiétude sur sa santé. À l'air sombre de Harry, nul ne tenta de faire allusion à Malefoy ou à Diggory, et les jumeaux ne mentionnèrent pas l'épisode du placard. Chacun s'en retourna chez lui, et Harry partit se coucher sans dire un mot.


	10. La tentative de Fleur

**Mon semestre vient officiellement de commencer :(((**

**J'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps mais il est probable que je poste en début de soirée maintenant (finie l'époque où je postais au sortir du petit-déjeuner, après une grasse matinée...pffff) **

**at Mimily : Oui, Draco est très (très) fier, et Harry part au quart de tour ce qui n'arrange rien ^^ la suite sera moins mouvementée (en tout cas aujourd'hui)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu moins dense, après ceux consacrés au fameux bal. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines suivant le bal furent vides en distractions : les habitants de Netherfields ne donnaient plus de nouvelles et la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque empêcha tout bal dans le comté. Ron désespérait de n'avoir aucun contact avec Miss Granger, ce qui peinait Harry par extension. Il avait pourtant d'autres problèmes : l'absence d'occupation et d'événements mondains rendit son entourage encore plus déchaîné quant à sa vie amoureuse.

Lorsqu'au bout de trois jours –un véritable record, les jumeaux partagèrent leur exploit d'avoir enfermé Draco et Harry dans la réserve à vin sous l'escalier, tout le monde fut en effervescence. Bien qu'Harry souligna l'inconscience d'appâter Draco avec un zombie à tuer, le mettant en danger, et de plus lors d'une attaque, ce dont les jumeaux ne pouvaient certes pas avoir connaissance, mais qui aurait pu rendre l'issue de la soirée dramatique, personne ne sembla s'en soucier outre mesure, tant la situation prêtait à spéculations. Chacun y allait de ses paris et de ses pronostics.

Remus agréait que le choix était difficile, mais il trouvait Cédric Diggory plus avenant, et Ron était du même avis. L'officier était aussi du goût de Miss Tonks, bien que la situation avec Malefoy la distrayait des heures pendant les nuits de patrouille. Charlie, dans ses lettres, s'accordait sur les propos de son amie. Mrs Weasley avait toujours le cœur porté vers Fleur Delacour, mais Cédric Diggory gagna du terrain dans son affection quand les jumeaux relatèrent la discussion dans le couloir. À les entendre, Harry et Cédric avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser passionnément et d'échanger leurs vœux de fiançailles avant leur sabotage. À ces mots, Mr Weasley commença à considérer l'officier comme un excellent parti pour son fils adoptif. Bill argumentait en faveur de Cédric, qu'il trouvait parfait pour Harry. Ginny était également sous le charme de l'uniforme et défendait Cédric bec et ongles lors des débats incessants autour du thé. C'était également le favori de Mrs McGonagall, d'après l'unique commentaire qu'elle glissa à Harry un soir de patrouille.

Mais Draco Malefoy avait tout de même ses défenseurs, certes moins nombreux, mais certainement plus fervents. Sirius était intarissable sur les sentiments de son filleul à l'égard du colonel, sentiments inexistants selon ledit filleul. Alastor Maugrey jurait qu'on ne pouvait faire couple mieux assorti, considérant le mauvais caractère des intéressés. Fred et Georges défendaient corps et âmes que Draco était le prince charmant qui hantait les rêves de Harry et juraient leurs grands dieux qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le prouver. Ils reconnaissaient que Cédric était un sérieux concurrent, mais qu'il n'était qu'une distraction avant qu'Harry ne réalise que Draco était son seul vrai grand amour.

Harry avait d'abord tenté de les raisonner en rappelant que la plaisanterie douteuse de Fred et Georges aurait pu mal tourner, puis en niant chacune des affirmations des parieurs. Il ne lâcha mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy dans le placard, ce qui attisa l'imagination de tout le monde. Au bout d'une semaine, il se résolut à les ignorer et à aller se défouler sur les sacs de sable du dojo souterrain. Fort heureusement, il n'avait à subir cet acharnement que lorsque Miss Delacour n'était pas dans la même pièce que lui.

C'est pourquoi, malgré son peu d'affinité avec la pasteure, il passait tout de même beaucoup de temps avec elle. Malgré leur peu d'intérêt et de profondeur, ses élucubrations étaient plus supportables que les théories et débats de sa famille. Quand sa conversation se faisait trop superficielle ou trop fatigante, Harry se contentait d'hocher la tête et de répondre par intermittence en énonçant des locutions peu recherchées qui abondaient dans le sens de son interlocutrice. La voix de Fleur Delacour était douce et apaisante, et faisait une très bonne musique de fond pendant qu'il affûtait et nettoyait ses armes, surtout après une nuit de patrouille mouvementée où Miss Tonks et Mr Maugrey l'enjoignaient à contacter l'un ou l'autre de ses soupirants.

Harry savait que sa stratégie était imparfaite. Il savait qu'il allait devoir souffrir les conséquences de son comportement. Il préféra juste ne pas y penser, se convainquant qu'il saura quoi faire le moment venu, parvenant même à croire que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Il ne pouvait avoir plus tort.

* * *

Un jour que les Weasley et leur invitée déjeunaient, celle-ci se leva, alors que le dessert était presque terminé, et fit tinter son verre avec son couteau. La fratrie commença à s'exciter comme des fauves à l'heure du repas et Harry vit se dessiner devant lui son humiliation imminente.

\- Puis-je solliciter l'honneur d'avoir un entretien privé avec votre dernier fils, Mr et Mrs Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Mrs Weasley, provoquant la jubilation de tous ses enfants naturels.

Harry secoua la tête et mit tout le désespoir du monde dans son regard, mais sa tutrice s'enfuit rapidement, suivie de près par toute sa famille, sourde aux suppliques peu discrètes de leur protégé. En une dizaine de secondes, Harry se trouva piégé seul avec Fleur. Il se leva et s'écarta de sa chaise, hésitant sincèrement à briser une fenêtre pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Au lieu de ça, il se tordit nerveusement les mains en essayant de trouver une issue qui ne requiert pas de déjeuner dans le vent et la pluie pendant dix jours.

\- Votre pudeur vous honore, Mr Potter, assura Fleur d'un air doux en lui prenant les mains. Je sais que vous n'ignorez pas le but de mon discours, mais sachez que notre rapprochement de ces dernières semaines m'a motivée à vous le tenir aujourd'hui. Presque dès l'instant où je suis arrivée à Longbourn, j'ai su que vous m'accompagneriez pour le reste de mon existence. Je vous demande de vous unir à moi devant Dieu par le mariage.

\- Révérende, votre proposition me flatte …

\- Merci, souffla Fleur en avançant dangereusement son visage.

\- …mais je ne peux y répondre qu'en la déclinant, avoua Harry en se reculant d'un pas.

Fleur eut un rire bref, sourit et reprit en marchant vers le jeune homme :

\- Je sais que les jeunes hommes en fleur tels que vous opposent d'abord un refus aux avances de la personne qui les honore, avant d'agréer après plusieurs tentatives. Aussi votre réponse ne me décourage en rien et me pousse à insister : souhaitez-vous m'épouser ?

\- Madame, je vous assure que mon refus est des plus sincères, insista Harry, qui commençait à angoisser.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas : je sais que vous vous opposez par usage, inutile de faire durer vos fausses protestations, continua Fleur.

\- Madame, je suis plus que sérieux dans mon refus et ne me permettrai jamais de vous faire espérer de la sorte. Je suis la dernière personne qui pourrait vous rendre heureuse.

\- Harry, je réitère ma demande : consentez-vous à devenir mon mari ? insista Fleur.

\- Non ! répondit Harry.

\- _Harry James Potter_ ! Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! cria Mrs Weasley derrière la porte.

\- C'est tout réfléchi ! rétorqua Harry vers la porte, puis se tournant vers Fleur, interdite : Je vous demande pardon. Je suis navré par la tournure des événements, mais je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas vous épouser.

Il sortit en courant de la pièce, ignorant ses frères et sœur qui attendaient derrière la porte et fila au jardin pour se calmer, Mrs Weasley sur ses talons.

\- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous venez de faire, jeune homme ? demanda sèchement Mrs Weasley.

\- Je viens de nous épargner des années de malheur conjugal, Madame ! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

\- Tu n'as aucune assurance que tes autres connaissances soient aussi intéressées par toi, expliqua-t-elle. À ce rythme-là, tu ne récupèreras jamais le domaine de tes parents et il nous est impossible de te léguer ne serait-ce qu'un couloir de Longbourn ! Tu joues ton indépendance, Harry !

\- Je sais ! souffla le jeune garçon.

\- Et quand bien même, tu te mariais avec un de ces hommes, tu sais que malgré les avancées du comté, ce sera toujours plus difficile pour toi ! argua Mrs Weasley. Tu sais bien les discriminations que subissent Remus et Sirius ! Dursley pourrait te refuser ton héritage sans avoir à se justifier ! Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour toi d'accepter la demande de Miss Delacour !

\- Je sais ! Mais je préfère mille fois ces difficultés que la torture d'un mariage sans amour ! se défendit Harry les larmes aux yeux. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne prête attention à ce que je veux dans cette ville ! Et ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est qu'on me laisse seul ! conclut-t-il en s'en allant vers les bois.

Mrs Weasley ne dit rien et ne le retint pas, voyant la détresse visible de son plus jeune fils.


	11. Saint Lazare

**Je sors d'un cours où la prof me faisait terriblement penser à un mélange entre Trelawney et Luna. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de cette information. **

**at Mimily : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement Fleur lâche pas l'affaire, c'est un truc qui m'a choquée dans le livre. Le pasteur Collins reste convaincu qu'Elizabeth veut l'épouser même après qu'elle ait menacé de l'égorger. Awkward...**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas de Draco, mais pas mal de Cédric. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La forêt avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Harry. Après environ une heure de marche, il se sentait déjà plus calme, malgré un mal de tête lancinant à cause de ses larmes. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à rentrer. Même si sa famille avait peut-être compris que ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour lui, il ne voulait pas affronter leur pitié ou leur ironie tout de suite. Il espérait tomber sur quelque innommable sur lequel se défouler mais n'en avait croisé aucun dans sa fuite. Le jeune homme aurait aimé errer jusqu'à se perdre dans les bois, mais ses nuits de patrouille lui avaient apporté une connaissance poussée des environs. Il réfléchissait au trajet qu'il devrait prendre pour atteindre les ruines de l'ancien hôpital quand il entendit un trot de cheval. Un cavalier approchait.

\- Mr Potter ? Quel heureux hasard ! s'écria Cédric Diggory, arrêtant son cheval.

\- Mr Diggory ? Vous aviez disparu, le soir du bal, répondit Harry en disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Oh, oui, j'ai préféré éviter de croiser Mr Malefoy, avoua le cavalier en mettant pied à terre. Navré de n'avoir pu vous offrir aucune danse, mais j'ai tout de même eu vent de vos exploits dans les cuisines.

Harry rosit et se rendit compte soudainement de son état pitoyable. Il avait l'air complètement dépenaillé, ses yeux devaient être rouges après sa crise de larmes et ses cheveux probablement en désordre. Il avait honte de se présenter ainsi face à Cédric, étincelant dans son uniforme impeccable.

\- Vous avez l'air… remarqua ce dernier d'un air compatissant.

\- Misérable ? déplora Harry.

\- … mélancolique, termina Cédric.

Harry sourit tristement en détournant les yeux et Cédric s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- J'aimerai vous emmener quelque part, Harry, proposa-t-il. C'est un endroit que je n'ai jamais montré à personne, et peut-être que la promenade chassera vos mauvaises pensées.

\- Avec grand plaisir, accepta le garçon.

Cédric s'installa sur sa monture puis aida Harry à s'asseoir derrière lui. Le cheval partit au galop et Harry dut se tenir à la taille de son cavalier, qui ne parut pas s'en émouvoir. Lui, au contraire, en fut d'abord très embarrassé : il avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse en détresse et il suffirait de croiser une vague connaissance pour que son entourage perde toute mesure. Il se détendit progressivement, en voyant que Diggory prenait des chemins déserts et qu'ils approchaient du pont qui séparait le comté et l'Entre-Deux, zone qui faisait la liaison entre la région et les hautes murailles du Grand Londres. Il n'osa s'avouer que l'odeur de lavande mêlée à celle de lessive qui émanaient de Cédric n'étaient pas étrangères à cette détente.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure à cheval, le duo franchit le pont, sous la surveillance d'une garnison de soldats qui leur conseillèrent de rentrer avant la nuit. Cédric confirma et la balade dura encore une bonne heure, dans un paysage qu'Harry n'avait jamais arpenté, avant que le cavalier ne ralentisse à la vue d'une chapelle en piteux état. Les jeunes hommes descendirent de l'animal, et Cédric enjoignit Harry à entrer dans la bâtisse, le temps d'attacher son cheval aux barreaux d'un portail à moitié en ruines.

Harry s'engouffra dans l'édifice, et fut surpris de voir qu'un office s'y déroulait. L'église était presque comble et aucun fidèle ne se retourna à son entrée. Il se signa rapidement et s'assit à l'avant dernière rangée. D'après les élucubrations du prêtre, l'eucharistie n'était pas encore passée. Harry n'était pas particulièrement croyant, malgré son éducation chrétienne, mais il comprenait qu'en ces temps où les morts s'amusaient à envahir les rues, beaucoup se réfugiaient dans la religion. Ce qu'il comprenait moins, c'était la raison qui avait poussé Cédric à faire plusieurs heures d'équitation pour suivre la messe dans une église délabrée, et surtout, en quoi c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait réservé qu'à lui. Il sentait confusément que cette assemblée était spéciale, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait frémir son instinct. Cédric le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il semblait surveiller les réactions de Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, qui se concentra sur Cédric plutôt que sur le culte. Enfin, les fidèles se levèrent pour communier, et Harry allait pour les rejoindre quand Cédric le retint en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Ce n'est pas…une communion ordinaire, dit-il doucement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

Le jeune homme concentra alors son attention vers l'autel, toujours aussi confus. Il observa le prêtre faire boire le sang du Christ, quand il lui sembla que le vin sur les lèvres d'un des croyants était étrangement…rouge. Il chercha du regard les hosties mais n'en vit aucune. La nervosité de Harry grandissait. C'est alors qu'il vit. Il vit le seau empli de cervelles rosâtres, il vit un homme au teint glauque en mâcher une en saluant de la tête devant un crucifix, il vit que l'œil du prêtre semblait à prêt à tomber dans le calice, il vit les vêtements déchirés et maculés de terre et de sang des fidèles. C'était comme si on avait subitement levé le voile sur la réalité de la scène. Toutes ces images formèrent un éclair de compréhension alors qu'il sortait immédiatement ses couteaux papillons. Cédric le maintint immédiatement sur place en refermant ses bras autour de lui, et en faisant barrage face à l'assemblée de zombies qui s'était retournée dans leur direction au bruit du métal.

\- Tout va bien ! Il est avec moi ! cria Cédric aux morts-vivants, qui reprirent leur culte. Calmez-vous, Harry, vous n'êtes pas en danger.

\- Mais…les cerveaux…objecta le garçon, paniqué.

Était-ce un piège ? Est-ce que Cédric allait le livrer à ces démons ? Ou l'égorger dans l'ombre d'une abside et offrir son cadavre pour la prochaine messe ? Harry était complètement perdu.

\- Ce sont des cervelles de porc ou de mouton, rien d'humain, le rassura Cédric. Il n'y a rien à craindre, personne ne vous fera le moindre mal.

Harry rangea ses armes lentement, les mains légèrement tremblantes, malgré les hurlements de son instinct et de son conditionnement de disciple shaolin, et Cédric le lâcha.

\- Expliquez-moi ce que signifie tout ça, le pria Harry.

\- Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, sortons et je vous explique tout, d'accord ? sourit Cédric.

Harry le suivit à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois un jardin agréable, mais qui était aujourd'hui en friche. Cédric avisa un tronc d'arbre renversé et s'y assit, invitant Harry à le rejoindre, mais celui-ci préféra rester debout.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligent, Harry, commença Cédric.

\- Je vous ai demandé des explications, pas des flatteries, répliqua-t-il les bras croisés.

Cédric eut un léger rire et reprit :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez réagi admirablement bien à la situation. Ces zombies ne sont pas totalement transformés, ils sont encore lucides.

\- Ont-ils reçu le remède bloquant la zombification ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non, ils ne le désirent pas et n'en ont pas besoin. Ils empêchent leur déchéance en ne se nourrissant que de leur foi et de viande animale.

\- Je doute fortement que cela suffise à les garder humains, Mr Diggory.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas ! affirma Cédric. Dans cet état, ils sont capables de s'organiser, vous l'avez vu.

\- C'est loin de me rassurer, Monsieur, admit Harry.

\- Mais ils sont capables de se contenir, de négocier, de… de marchander… continua Diggory.

\- Génial. Des zombies capitalistes, ironisa Harry.

\- Ils peuvent être diplomates ! argua Cédric. Il est possible que les vivants et les non-morts trouvent un terrain d'entente et cohabitent en paix. Et vous pouvez aider à cela.

\- Écoutez, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être convaincu par ce que vous dites. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que votre prêtre n'ira pas attaquer un innocent juste après la messe ?

\- Votre oncle Remus Black…

\- N'a rien à voir avec eux, coupa Harry. Remus a été mordu étant enfant et a été pris en charge dans les minutes qui ont suivi l'accident. Il a dû prendre des doses de bloquants suffisamment fortes pour assommer un yack tous les jours pendant près de dix ans avant d'être déclaré sain. Vos morts tiennent seulement avec leur foi !

Cédric soupira et Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, je dis juste que les chances pour que leur méthode soit efficace me paraissent très faibles. Et quand bien même, souffla-t-il, en quoi pourrais-je être utile ? Je ne suis qu'un patrouilleur de nuit de dix-neuf ans !

\- Il vous suffit de me croire, sourit Cédric. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils se turent, et la tension retomba dans un silence confortable. Harry remarqua un vieil écriteau en bois indiquant que l'édifice était appelé « Chapelle Saint Lazare ». Il se demanda si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle accueillait une si étrange paroisse, ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'une coïncidence ironique, le panneau étant trop vieux pour avoir été peint par les fidèles.

Cédric proposa alors de le raccompagner jusqu'à Longbourn, et Harry accepta. Il enroula ses bras à la taille de Cédric avec un peu moins de pudeur qu'à l'aller –en restant dans les convenances _bien entendu_, et celui-ci n'y fit aucune objection. Le cavalier déposa Harry à l'orée du portail de Longbourn, et lorsque Cédric lui souhaita une bonne soirée, un léger moment de flottement laissa croire à Harry que l'officier allait l'embrasser. Il n'en fut rien et Harry s'en trouva à la fois déçu et soulagé. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une demie heure déjà, et les Weasley devaient présentement être à table. Harry alla chiper discrètement de quoi manger dans les cuisines et se terra dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger.


	12. L'invitation de Bill

**Cette fic a dépassé les 2000 vues :D **

**Petit chapitre tranquilou pour fêter ça mais promis le prochain est un peu plus violent**

**at Mimily : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cédric gagne effectivement du terrain, et heureusement pour Harry, sa famille va le laisser un peu tranquille (pour l'instant héhé).**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

* * *

Les trois semaines qui suivirent ne furent troublées que par deux lettres et une annonce importante, du moins pour Harry.

La première lettre, adressée à Ron, venait de Miss Bingley. Celle-ci expliquait que sa famille avait regagné Londres pour une durée indéterminée. Netherfields appartenait toujours à Miss Granger, mais d'après sa cousine, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y revenir avant longtemps, et ne semblait pas se soucier des Weasley. La lettre comportait d'autres informations sur les nouvelles robes de Miss Bingley et leur hôtel particulier de Londres, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Ron était dévasté. Harry faisait de son mieux pour aider son frère à sortir de cette détresse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Peut-être que par vengeance pour leur dispute, Draco avait convaincu Hermione du désintérêt de Ron, probablement aidé par ses cousines, qui n'avaient jamais pu l'apprécier sincèrement ? À moins qu'Hermione n'ait été choquée par le comportement de Harry avec son ami, ce qui aurait grandement diminué son affection pour Ron par ricochet ? L'incapacité d'obtenir une réponse le frustrait, mais il concentrait son énergie à consoler et divertir Ron du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa famille était compréhensive, et d'ailleurs, laissait enfin Harry tranquille. En réalité, les rumeurs continuaient, simplement pas en sa présence.

La seconde lettre eut le mérite de surprendre Harry et de faire rire Ron. Percy avait pris la plume pour lui vanter les mérites de Fleur et lui conseillait de la prendre pour épouse. S'ensuivait une série de préconisations pour séduire la jeune femme, préparer le mariage et être un mari exemplaire.

Ron partit ensuite pour Londres chez une lointaine cousine sur les conseils de ses parents. Il prévint Miss Bingley par lettre, n'osant s'adresser directement à Miss Granger, mais son message resta lettre morte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer croiser la jeune femme au détour d'un salon. Harry ne savait s'il était préférable que Ron tente de s'expliquer avec elle, au risque de se briser le cœur, ou s'il valait mieux qu'il tente de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Il préféra laisser à Ron le soin de le découvrir par lui-même.

Enfin, l'annonce qui conclut ces trois semaines de répit amena un peu d'agitation. Harry était tranquillement assis dans le jardin en train de relire _L'Art de la guerre_, évidemment en version originale, quand Bill vint le trouver. L'aîné ne semblait pas très à l'aise, alors Harry corna le coin de sa page, ferma son livre et releva la tête vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Bill en s'asseyant face à son benjamin.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Je me suis fiancé à Miss Delacour.

\- Oh, s'étonna Harry.

\- Cela doit te surprendre…continua Bill.

\- J'en suis plutôt soulagé, admis Harry. Mais je t'avoue qu'à te voir aussi malaisé, je m'attendais à bien pire.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne me déconseilles cette union, avoua Bill.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Ou du moins, tu l'apprécies ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, en tout cas pas encore, mais je l'apprécie suffisamment pour savoir que cela viendra, avec le temps. Et puis, sourit-il, à vingt-six ans, je n'ai plus vraiment le luxe d'attendre un coup de foudre.

\- Tant que tu es heureux, lui répondit Harry, je suis heureux pour toi.

Bill avait l'air satisfait par sa réponse. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, et dit :

\- Dans trois jours, Miss Delacour me présentera à Lady Lestrange…

\- C'est génial ! approuva Harry.

\- Je vais loger dans son presbytère et je vais avoir besoin d'un chaperon, termina Bill.

\- Ah, répondit Harry décontenancé.

\- Avant que tu ne dises non, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, même si tu sembles aller mieux depuis la demande de Fleur, tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton assiette ces derniers temps.

\- Tout va très bien pour moi, nia Harry. Et pourquoi ne pas demander aux jumeaux ? Ou plutôt, à un des jumeaux ?

\- Je doute qu'ils prendraient leur mission aussi sérieusement que toi, souffla Bill. Et ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous aux arts du combat et j'angoisse beaucoup à l'idée de rencontrer Lady Lestrange. Alors que toi… tu pourras enfin la voir en chair et en os et tu seras capable de tenir une vraie conversation sur l'épidémie, avec ton talent et tes recherches.

Une idée naquit dans l'esprit de Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait possible d'y amener un invité de plus ?

\- Je doute que Fleur refuse, répondit Bill.

Il se trouva que Bill avait raison. Harry fut convaincu par ses arguments, et trois jours plus tard, ils étaient tous trois en route pour le presbytère de Rosings, qui jouxtait Rosings Park. Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que l'immaturité des jumeaux et sa mauvaise humeur n'étaient que des prétextes pour l'emmener chez Lady Lestrange, les jumeaux et Sirius espérant que Draco s'y trouverait et que sa présence ne sorte Harry de sa morosité. Bill était chargé de rapporter le maximum d'informations de cette expédition, les dernières semaines ayant été assez pauvres en rebondissements.

Ils arrivèrent au presbytère à l'heure prévue, et Fleur se fit une joie de faire visiter sa demeure aux deux jeunes hommes. Bill paraissait ravi de son nouveau foyer et Harry devait admettre que la maison était très agréable. La soirée se passa sans encombres, Bill parvenant par ses interactions à rendre Fleur beaucoup plus intéressante qu'à Longbourn. Miss Delacour précisa d'ailleurs à Harry, en aparté, qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour son refus. Le garçon s'avoua soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun malaise entre eux et déclara qu'au contraire, cet événement avait permis à Fleur de prêter attention à la gentillesse de Bill, qui comblerait facilement ses attentes conjugales. Cette mise au point aurait pu rester parfaitement sympathique si Fleur ne s'était pas sentie obligée de demander lequel de Diggory ou de Malefoy avait les faveurs de Harry. Il répondit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Ils étaient invités à prendre le thé chez Lady Lestrange dès le lendemain. Cédric Diggory les rejoignit le matin vers onze heures, ce qui réjouit hautement Bill quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'invité de Harry. Ce dernier se défendit en expliquant que Cédric avait des informations sensibles à partager avec Lady Bellatrix au sujet de l'épidémie, mais Bill continuait à afficher un sourire narquois.


	13. Thé sanglant chez Lady Lestrange

**TW : sang, blessures, mort, cannibalisme. (à partir du "Adjime !" si vous voulez éviter de lire)**

**Je sais qu'_officiellement_, Bellatrix Lestrange a une fille qui ne s'appelle pas Maria mais Delphi (il me semble), mais j'ai décidé d'ignorer le canon et de vivre à Déniland. **

**à Mimily : évidemment qu'on va voir le fameux tête-à-tête, je VIS pour le drama ;)… (Mais ça reste quand même centré sur Harry). Merci pour toutes tes reviews *cœur avec les doigts***

**à Une lectrice : Merciiii pour tes reviews ! Ton scénario est pas loin de ce que j'ai écrit, héhé… j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !**

**C'est un de mes chapitres préférés. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après déjeuner, Miss Delacour les guida donc vers Rosings Parks. Le jardin du presbytère était assez grand, il leur fallut une quinzaine de minutes à pied pour parvenir au portail de Lady Lestrange. Sa demeure était absolument magnifique, et des hommes en uniforme étaient postés à intervalles réguliers dans la cour d'honneur.

\- Il s'agit de sa garde personnelle, les Mangemorts, renseigna Fleur. Il n'y a pas lieu plus sûr en Angleterre.

L'intérieur du château était effectivement décoré avec goût, en tout cas de ce que put en voir Harry pendant que le majordome les amenait jusqu'au salon où Bellatrix Lestrange les attendait. Harry percevait sa nervosité le gagner : la richesse et le rang de son hôtesse ne l'impressionnait guère, contrairement à sa réputation de guerrière qui était admirée dans toutes les cours d'Europe. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une femme qui avait déjà tenu en respect une cinquantaine d'innommables, armée seulement d'une épingle à cheveux, alors qu'elle était enceinte de sept mois.

À leur entrée, Lady Bellatrix leur fit honneur en se levant, tandis que Miss Delacour se courba en une profonde révérence, imitée par les trois jeunes hommes. Sa Seigneurie les invita à s'asseoir à une table près d'eux, et sa fille, quasiment terrorisée, les rejoignit.

Le contraste entre les deux femmes était flagrant. Bellatrix Lestrange avait les traits marqués, les cheveux sombres retenus en une coiffure complexe et un regard brûlant. Tout en elle exhalait l'efficacité brutale qu'elle avait illustrée lors de ses nombreux actes héroïques. À l'inverse, sa fille de seize ans, Maria Lestrange, avait un visage quelconque et s'exprimait à voix basse. On eût dit qu'au moindre claquement de porte, la jeune fille aurait un arrêt cardiaque.

La conversation débuta tranquillement alors qu'on servit du thé et des pâtisseries, et Harry se rendit vite compte que Lady Lestrange n'abordait que les sujets où elle était certaine de pouvoir imposer sa volonté. Ainsi, elle délivra de nombreux conseils au couple de fiancés sur la façon de tenir leur maison si petite et si étroite, sur le soin qu'il fallait apporter à leur jardin et sur les artisans à éviter dans la région pour faire de nouveaux fauteuils. Cédric ne put amener le sujet de Saint Lazare et Harry lui-même s'abstenait d'intervenir, afin d'éviter tout incident diplomatique. La discussion durait depuis une demie heure déjà quand un nouveau venu se présenta.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que mon neveu ait daigné nous rejoindre ! déclara Bellatrix.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Harry, Draco Malefoy se tenait debout, devant eux. Son regard était rapidement passé sur Cédric Diggory, mais rien dans son maintien ne trahit son dégoût notoire pour l'officier. On ne pouvait en dire autant de celui-ci : il détourna le regard en rosissant légèrement. En revanche, Draco avait l'air plus décontenancé par la présence de Harry. Il s'assit tout de même avec les convives. Bill était aux anges.

\- D'après Miss Delacour, vous avez été tous deux formés aux arts meurtriers, lança Bellatrix.

\- C'est exact, Madame, mais de toute notre fratrie, c'est Harry le plus doué, admit Bill.

\- Je suis cependant très loin d'égaler votre excellence, Madame, compléta Harry.

\- Oh je serais curieuse de vous voir affronter mes ninjas, répondit Lady Lestrange. Êtes-vous allé à Kyoto, à Nagoya … ?

\- Non, Madame, nous avons été entraînés en Chine, dit Harry, sentant que la suite allait être délicate.

\- En Chine ? Comme c'est incongru, rit Bellatrix. Un temple shaolin, je suppose ?

\- Oui Madame. Celui de Maître Liu, au mont Wuzhi.

\- Vos parents n'avaient certainement pas les moyens de vous envoyer au Japon, j'imagine ? déplora l'aristocrate. C'est regrettable.

Harry se raidit sous l'insulte et Bill plongea son regard au fond de sa tasse de thé. Les autres invités ne disaient mot, et observaient avec une certaine appréhension la joute verbale des deux interlocuteurs.

\- En réalité, il s'agit d'un choix plutôt que d'une contrainte, répliqua Harry.

\- Vos ninjas vous ont-ils quittés ? interrogea Bellatrix.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de ninjas, Madame.

\- Jamais ? Avec huit enfants ? s'étonna la dame. Vos parents étaient bien inconscients.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, répondit Harry. Au contraire, je pense que cela nous a forgé le caractère d'avoir à ne compter que sur nous et notre famille.

\- Quelle chance avez-vous, jeune homme, car avec un tel entraînement…

\- Je ne pense pas avoir à rougir d'être un disciple de Shaolin, Madame, affirma Harry.

Lady Lestrange parut choquée. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas le premier à répondre à ses remarques méprisantes de la sorte. Cependant, l'offense qu'elle faisait à son maître et à son temple l'empêchait de regretter son insolence. Les autres invités ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange.

\- Votre fierté me pousse à vous demander une faveur, jeune homme, dit lentement Lady Lestrange.

\- Ce que vous voudrez, Madame.

\- Si nous allions dans le dojo et que vous nous faisiez une démonstration de vos talents ? suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Affrontez une poignée de mes Mangemorts. Vous avez l'autorisation de les tuer, si votre formation inadéquate vous le permet.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Madame, répondit Harry avec le même rictus.

\- Ma tante, vous n'y pensez pas ! s'interposa Malefoy. Cessez de le tourmenter.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre face à quelques ninjas, Monsieur, rétorqua Harry.

\- Ne prenez pas ce combat à la légère, Mr Potter, répliqua Lady Lestrange. Mes ninjas seront sans pitié.

\- Moi de même, Madame.

\- C'est de la folie, argua Draco.

\- Harry, c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit Bill.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, Harry, tenta Cédric.

\- Puisque tous mes hôtes ont l'air inquiet, je vous promets que le combat s'arrêtera à votre premier sang, Mr Potter, ou bien, si votre parodie d'éducation vous mène jusque-là, jusqu'à la mort de chacun de mes champions, énonça Bellatrix. Ces règles vous conviennent-elles ?

\- Elles me vont parfaitement, Madame, répondit Harry. Accordez-moi le temps de passer une tenue plus adéquate, et je suis à vous.

Lady Bellatrix sourit à ces mots, et enjoignit son majordome de prêter à Harry une tenue de combat. Il ne garda que ses deux couteaux papillons. Lady Lestrange emmena tout le monde dans le dojo situé au fond du parc. Harry se présenta dix minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon ample et d'une tunique à manches longues de couleur noire. Il se déchaussa pour marcher sur le tatami, et attendit que les Mangemorts de Sa Seigneurie n'arrivent. Le petit public était installé dans des gradins en bois qui prenaient toute la longueur de la bâtisse. Les domestiques avaient ramené le thé et Lady Lestrange semblait impatiente, alors que le reste du groupe paraissait angoissé, même Draco.

Harry se permit d'ironiser à la vue de l'air prédateur de Bellatrix :

\- Si ma formation est si inférieure à celle de vos Mangemorts, alors je vous épargnerai le déplaisir de me voir combattre trop longtemps, Madame.

Lady Lestrange haussa les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur devant sa provocation, et personne dans le public ne fut sensible à sa blague, trop stressés par l'arrivée de cinq Mangemorts. Harry se mit en position et attendit l'offensive.

Bellatrix lança un « _Adjime !_ », claqua des doigts et le premier homme courut directement vers Harry en hurlant. Le garçon l'évita et para son coup assez facilement. Ainsi décalé, il avait la voie libre pour attaquer le ventre de son assaillant. En une fraction de seconde et un éclair d'acier, les entrailles du combattant se répandirent sur le sol, sous les cris horrifiés de l'assemblée. Le ninja, toujours en vie, tenta de se relever, mais Harry lui brisa le cou. Draco se racla la gorge.

Harry fut attaqué dans le dos par un deuxième Mangemort, appelé par un nouveau claquement de doigts, qui essaya de l'étrangler. Harry parvint à se dégager d'une prise, et envoya son adversaire au tapis en le déséquilibrant. Il le bloqua au sol, avant de l'égorger avec une pression si forte que l'homme en fut quasiment décapité. Bill aperçut Cédric Diggory déglutir d'émotion et Draco Malefoy se mordre les lèvres.

Un autre claquement de doigts résonna dans le dojo et un troisième ninja passa à l'attaque. Celui-ci chargea en lançant des étoiles d'acier, dont Harry dévia la trajectoire avec ses couteaux. Il attrapa tout de même un shuriken au vol, qu'il renvoya en plein front de son adversaire avant que celui-ci n'ait pu parvenir jusqu'à lui. Le public eut un hoquet de surprise.

Exaspérée, Bellatrix Lestrange claqua deux fois des doigts. Les deux Mangemorts se ruèrent vers Harry. Le plus rapide leva son katana et Harry dut bloquer le sabre avec ses deux couteaux. Le dernier ninja arrivant à sa hauteur, le jeune homme se décala sur sa gauche, déséquilibrant son premier attaquant. Ce duel fut moins vite expédié que les précédents. Harry parait et esquivait chaque coup porté avec l'aisance et la grâce d'un danseur, les deux ninjas n'arrivant pas à avoir l'avantage. Quand Harry se lassa de cette passe d'armes, au bout d'une quarantaine de secondes, il passa à l'offensive.

Par une habile manœuvre, il parvint à se déporter de telle sorte qu'il n'était plus au milieu des deux Mangemorts. Le plus proche de lui fut promptement décapité et Harry se servit de son cadavre pour faire bouclier au katana vengeur du dernier ninja encore en vie.

Il se dégagea du corps, qui entraîna l'arme de son adversaire dans sa chute, qui se retrouva alors désarmé. Le ninja se mit en garde malgré tout. Harry sourit, tel un serpent devant sa proie. Ses admirateurs ne furent pas insensibles à son air féroce. Le garçon laissa passer trois secondes en suspension, afin d'offrir à son concurrent l'occasion de savourer ses derniers instants.

Le public retenait son souffle, et Cédric et Draco se penchèrent en avant, fascinés, les coudes sur leurs genoux, d'un geste parfaitement synchronisé.

Harry attaqua avec son couteau droit, et son opposant dévia son coup, mais ne put éviter le couteau gauche qui s'enfonça dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à la garde. Il cracha du sang, alors qu'Harry le plantait contre un pilier en bois.

Le garçon ouvrit la plaie en écartant les cotes à mains nues dans un horrible craquement, enfonça son poing dans la poitrine de sa victime et en arracha le cœur encore battant. Il se tourna vers Lady Lestrange, blême de rage, et la fixant droit dans les yeux, mordit à pleines dents dans l'organe et en arracha une bouchée.

Miss Lestrange, Bill et Fleur se détournèrent dégoûtés, mais Cédric et Draco semblèrent étrangement subjugués par le spectacle, l'un bouche bée de surprise, l'autre avec un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. Bellatrix fixait Harry qui mastiquait en souriant d'un air crâne, et quand sa rage fut trop grande pour être contenue, sortit précipitamment du dojo.

Harry, couvert de sang et de sueur mais sans une égratignure, un brin haletant, récupéra ses armes, ce qui décrocha son dernier concurrent du pilier. Il s'avança vers les tribunes, et lança à son public un baiser sanglant.

\- Vous voyez, Mr Malefoy, je suis parfaitement en mesure de me défendre seul, se vanta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant et sanguinolent.

L'intéressé allait répondre qu'il n'oserait jamais en douter mais fut interrompu dans son élan par un clin d'œil ironique de Harry, qui le laissa écarlate d'émotion et le souffle coupé. Harry n'en remarqua rien et sortit pour aller se changer. En revanche, aucune seconde de cet échange n'échappa ni à Bill, qui en fut plus que ravi, ni à Cédric, qui serra les dents.


	14. Une proposition sèchement négligée

**Je sais, la fin du dernier chapitre était un chouïa hardcore, hihi. Pour ma défense, c'est dans le livre :))) (oui Déniland est sélectif)**

** à Mimily : Je l'ai appelée Maria tout simplement parce que dans le bouquin elle s'appelle comme ça et comme c'est un perso qu'on voit très peu, j'ai juste pas changé. J'ai fait la même chose pour les cousines d'Hermione, les Burst & Bingley, dans les chapitres précédents. Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ait plu :D (en plus tu es assidue :) )**

**à Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review ! **

**à Une lectrice : hehe, cette fin de chapitre ne t'a pas laissée de marbre x) Cédric va effectivement passer à l'offensive et Draco aussi. Par contre la vengeance de Bellatrix se fera attendre (je te laisse imaginer comment)(oui je tease sans honte). Merci d'avoir laissé une review !**

**Un chapitre moins gore cette fois. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry réapparut en civil dans le salon où les convives prenaient le thé, Cédric Diggory et Draco Malefoy se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Le jeune homme leur fit un rapide signe de tête et prit place à la table. Il se servit du thé pendant que toute la tablée le dévisageait. Lady Lestrange ne disait mot, mais ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son air triomphant depuis qu'il avait quitté le dojo couvert des traces de son massacre. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton nonchalant, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant comme si de rien n'était :

\- Il semblerait que ma formation inadéquate ait eu raison de vos parodies de Mangemorts.

Lady Bellatrix pinça les lèvres et personne n'osa répondre, même si Draco ne sut retenir un sourire teinté de fierté et Cédric s'étouffa avec un biscuit. Fleur était horrifiée et Bill semblait au bord du désespoir. Leur hôtesse changea rapidement de sujet.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici, _officier_ Diggory ? demanda-t-elle, ne cachant pas son mépris pour le rang de son invité.

\- Je suis venu vous soumettre une idée pour combattre le fléau, Madame, répondit-il en ignorant son ton dédaigneux.

\- Je vous écoute, sourit-elle hypocritement.

\- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de zombies qui parviennent à résister au désir de chair humaine sans utiliser le remède, commença Cédric.

\- Et comment y résistent-ils au juste ? demanda Bellatrix, clairement circonspecte.

\- Par la piété et la cervelle de porc, intervint Harry.

\- La viande de porc ou de bœuf leur permet de survivre sans toucher à des humains, continua Cédric. Avec des fonds conséquents, je pourrai établir une relation diplomatique avec les plus influents et lucides d'entre eux, qui seraient alors en mesure de contrôler les plus sauvages.

\- Des zombies aristocrates ! rit Lady Lestrange, entraînant Fleur avec elle. Comme c'est ridicule !

\- Il s'agirait plutôt d'âmes errant entre la vie et la mort, comme une sorte de purgatoire, se défendit l'officier. Il vaudrait mieux avoir cette horde de zombies avec nous que contre nous.

\- Ce sont un essaim de sauterelles, qui détruisent tout sur leur passage sans conscience individuelle, soupira Bellatrix.

\- Mais si nous pouvons négocier, un traité pourrait…tenta Cédric.

\- Négocier ? Avec ces démons ? Vous êtes encore plus naïf que vous n'en avez l'air, l'interrompit Lestrange. Ce que vous me chantez là ne sont que suppositions et fantasmes stupides, Monsieur. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Si c'est là l'entièreté de votre message aujourd'hui, vous pouvez prendre congé.

Cédric se leva, humilié, et dit d'un ton sec :

\- Très bien, Madame. Mais rappelez-vous de cette proposition si sèchement négligée lorsqu'une horde de zombies organisée envahira Rosings Park.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla la tête haute. Le reste de la visite fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Lady Lestrange ne fit plus référence ni au dojo, ni à Diggory, et la conversation se partagea principalement entre Bill, Fleur et Bellatrix. Harry ne participa que très peu. Il passa la moitié de son temps à réfléchir au goût amer que laissaient les dernières paroles de Cédric, qui l'avaient étrangement fait baisser dans son estime. Il passa la seconde moitié à ignorer la présence et les interventions de Malefoy, assis à côté de lui, malgré son regard pesant et sa légère odeur de savon.

* * *

En tant que chaperon, Harry devait partager la chambre de Bill. Heureusement pour lui, la pièce qui leur était réservée comprenait deux lits.

Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de faire une insomnie. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières à son manque de sommeil pourtant : il était assez fatigué par son combat et la respiration tranquille de Bill aurait pu l'aider à s'endormir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Cédric. Sa mise en garde sonnait comme une menace à peine voilée. Ce comportement singulier inquiétait Harry.

Il réalisa soudain que même leur visite à Saint Lazare avait été étrange, voire dangereuse. Cédric l'avait sciemment emmené dans un lieu clos rempli de zombies, sur une théorie abracadabrante qu'il était incapable de prouver, et ce, sans l'avertir du danger potentiel. C'était de l'inconscience ! D'autant que même après ses explications, Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu par le fait que la piété pouvait être un meilleur remède que les potions bloquantes. Seigneur, il avait suivi Cédric les yeux fermés dans une église avec une centaine d'innommables qui communiaient avec de la cervelle ! Certes, il s'agissait de cervelle de porc, mais combien de temps avant que l'appel de la chair humaine ne soit trop fort ?

Plus il réfléchissait à la situation, plus Harry se rendait compte à quel point il avait été naïf. Il soupira. Il avait embarrassé Fleur et Bill en présentant Cédric à Lady Lestrange pour qu'il vienne réclamer des fonds pour sa cause. _Quel idiot_, se morigéna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Il lui avait suffi d'un sourire après la demande de Fleur et le débordement d'émotions qui s'en était suivi pour qu'il oublie des préceptes de survie de base. Même à six ans, il savait qu'on ne suivait pas un inconnu pour une destination incertaine. Maître Liu l'aurait fait fouetter dans la cour du temple et abandonné au fin fond de la forêt pendant une semaine pour une erreur si monumentalement stupide. Il hésita à s'infliger les sept balafres de la honte, mais se dit qu'il avait tout de même valeureusement défendu son temple face à cinq ninjas, alors il s'offrit le luxe de garder sa peau intacte.

Harry s'autorisa à éprouver de la fierté en repensant à ce combat. En moins de quatre minutes, il avait cloué le bec à Malefoy qui le pensait trop faible pour affronter une poignée de Mangemorts. Évidemment, il avait surtout démontré à Lady Lestrange que son entraînement chinois valait autant que la formation nippone des aristocrates. Harry se souvint délicieusement de l'air choqué de Malefoy quand il lui avait envoyé un baiser, puis un clin d'œil. Ça lui apprendra à se moquer de lui. Draco avait enfin commencé à le regarder avec respect après cette démonstration, pensa-t-il. Il aurait peut-être dû arracher le cœur de quelqu'un plus tôt. Non pas qu'il se souciait de l'opinion de Malefoy. Harry aimait juste le remettre à sa place. Et il en avait assez que Draco le regarde de haut. Et qu'il le voit comme une pauvre créature fragile. Et qu'il continue à l'ignorer comme le dernier des moins-que-rien.

Harry se redressa brusquement. Et s'il se souciait un peu trop de l'opinion de Malefoy, finalement ? Non, impossible, Draco l'avait blessé dans son orgueil et avait insulté sa famille, il ne s'agissait que d'une revanche à prendre. Mais justement, si c'était une revanche, c'est qu'il tenait compte de son avis… Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Et si Sirius avait raison ? Non, il se montait la tête après le harcèlement de son entourage des dernières semaines, rien de plus. Mais, tout de même, pourquoi diable avait-il eu cette idée de lui envoyer un baiser et un clin d'œil ? Cette épiphanie lui donna une sueur froide. Qu'avait-il eu à l'esprit à cet instant ? L'air de la chambre lui sembla soudain étouffant. Il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite. Il se leva, mit ses bottes et passa un manteau sur ses vêtements de nuit, avant de s'engouffrer au-dehors.


	15. Dans les jardins

**TW : agression sexuelle. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, il suffit de sauter le passage entre "Le malaise de Harry" et "Sa main gauche". Pour plus de facilité, j'ai mis ces deux bornes en gras.**

**At Mimily : Merci pour ta review ! J'avais trouvé un peu faible l'explication du film sur les zombies conscients (ça n'existe pas dans le livre), c'est pour ça qu'ici, Cédric est encore moins convainquant que dans l'œuvre originale. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

L'air frais de la nuit calma ses pensées paniquées. Il n'avait fait que plaisanter innocemment au dépens de Malefoy, dans ce dojo, rien de plus. Le jardin du presbytère était désert, mais la pleine lune l'éclairait parfaitement. Cette luminosité donnait un aspect fantomatique à l'ensemble, en particulier aux statues qui paraissaient à deux doigts de se réveiller. L'ambiance un peu lugubre du lieu n'était pas sans déplaire à Harry. Il marcha quelques minutes, en direction de la fontaine située au fond du parc. Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui, et se retourna d'un coup, ses couteaux sortis, en position de défense.

Cédric Diggory se tenait là, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, un léger sourire désolé aux lèvres. Harry rengaina.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit Cédric.

\- Je vous ai pris pour un agresseur, avoua Harry.

\- Heureusement que vous m'avez reconnu, alors, plaisanta Cédric. Je ne voudrais pas connaître le même sort que vos adversaires de cet après-midi.

Harry commençait à se sentir un brin mal à l'aise, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Certes, Cédric avait mal agi avec Saint Lazare, mais il croyait bien faire. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Il ne répondit mot.

\- Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? s'enquit Cédric.

\- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, confessa Harry.

\- Quelles sombres pensées vous tenaient éveillé ? Vous êtes plutôt réputé pour votre sang-froid.

\- Mon frère, éluda Harry.

\- J'ai appris la déconvenue de Ron, dit Cédric avec une moue de compassion. Je trouve admirable que vous ayez choisi d'ignorer Malefoy.

\- Comment cela ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

\- Oh, vous l'ignoriez ? répondit Diggory. C'est lui qui a convaincu Hermione Granger de délaisser votre frère, arguant que votre famille est trop pauvre et trop baroque pour son rang. Il lui a rapporté que Ron n'avait d'intérêt que pour sa fortune. Il se vante d'avoir empêché cette relation à qui veut l'entendre.

\- Je, commença Harry, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas les mots. C'est un tissu de mensonges.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Ma famille est certes de rang inférieur, mais notre honneur vaut mille fois celui de cette raclure.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Nous sommes loin d'être riches, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela entacherait la sincérité des sentiments de Ron.

\- En rien.

\- Ses critères sont complètement arbitraires, et injustes !

\- Sachez que ses arguments ne sont en rien légitimes pour moi, Harry.

Harry s'arrêta subitement et regarda Cédric. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? L'officier lui souriait gentiment et s'avançait vers lui. La confusion de Harry monta d'un cran quand Cédric lui prit les mains. Le garçon fut trop surpris pour se dégager.

\- On ne peut nier que nous partageons une grande affinité, dit doucement Cédric.

\- Certes… murmura Harry.

\- Vous avez toutes les qualités que j'apprécie chez un homme. Vous êtes intelligent, courageux, et d'une innocence qui contraste délicieusement avec votre beauté envoûtante.

**Le malaise de Harry** grandissait à chaque adjectif qu'énonçait Cédric, et quelque chose dans son regard lui donnait l'impression de se trouver face à un animal dangereux. L'officier continuait de parler mais Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses mots. Le jeune homme réalisa avec une bouffée de panique que la main de Cédric était montée jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et que son pouce –_Seigneur_, son pouce caressait sa joue. Il était complètement tétanisé.

\- Fuyons ensemble, et épousez-moi. Je ferai de vous le plus heureux des hommes, continuait Cédric, ignorant –_délibérément ?_ – l'appréhension de Harry.

Sa main gauche se pressa sur la taille de Harry, qui se retrouva alors les mains posées sur le torse de Cédric. Il releva la tête et entrouvrit la bouche pour expliquer combien cette proximité soudaine l'effrayait, quand les lèvres de Cédric rencontrèrent les siennes. Le contact annihila toute réactivité de Harry. Il sentit Diggory approfondir le baiser, sans tenir compte de la raideur du garçon et de la crispation de ses poings sur sa poitrine. Il avait envie de le repousser d'un coup sec, de l'envoyer se fracasser le crâne sur les dalles de l'allée et de courir, de fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme, mais son corps ne répondait pas et restait paralysé, emprisonné dans l'étreinte de Diggory.

Jamais Harry ne sut combien de temps ce baiser avait duré. Son souvenir oscillerait entre des heures et un flash d'une milliseconde, bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait dû rester figé dans les bras de Cédric qu'une trentaine de secondes tout au plus. En revanche, le déclic qui lui sauva la vie resterait gravé dans sa mémoire de manière très nette. À l'instant où Cédric se pencha légèrement en avant, faisant glisser sa main gauche à l'arrière de la cuisse du garçon –contact dont il ressentirait parfois la trace fantôme par la suite– tous les réflexes de guerrier de Harry se réveillèrent dans un sursaut d'adrénaline.

**Sa main gauche** repoussa son agresseur tandis que sa main droite saisissait un couteau dissimulé à sa ceinture et en appuya la pointe sur la gorge de Cédric. Cet enchaînement n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde.

Cédric semblait surpris, mais surtout déçu. Harry, d'un coup sec, aurait pu enfoncer de cinq centimètres la pointe de son arme dans le cou de Cédric. Il maintint sa position pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Harry était toujours un peu confus. Sa main tremblait, alors que jamais nulle émotion n'avait perturbé ses réflexes. Cédric secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je vois…

\- Vous avez dépassé les limites, Mr Diggory.

\- Ce monde n'a plus de limites depuis longtemps, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes mais il ne voulait pas que Diggory le voit pleurer, alors il se concentrait pour garder un visage à peu près impassible.

\- Lorsque l'apocalypse zombie arrivera sur vous, vous regretterez d'avoir balayé ma proposition de manière si indécente.

Sur ces mots abrupts, Cédric Diggory tourna les talons et sa silhouette finit par se confondre avec l'obscurité des arbres. Harry se retrouva alors seul, tremblant, sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par rejoindre sa chambre et plongea dans un sommeil profond sans effort.


	16. Une demande étonnante

**Sooooo, Cédric est hors-jeu. **

**Je préviens, Harry va culpabiliser, donc again, si ça vous met mal à l'aise, passez les 3e et 4e paragraphes de ce chapitre. **

**at Mimily : Yes, on voit enfin son vrai visage, héhé… M'est avis que ce chapitre va te plaire :)))**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde (plus de 3 000 vues, youhou) !**

* * *

Le soleil caressait doucement les draps lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla. Il tourna sa tête vers le lit de Bill, et s'étonna de le trouver vide. Il s'habilla, et se rendit dans le salon du rez-de-jardin. La gouvernante de Miss Delacour lui transmit une note que Bill avait rédigée à son intention, expliquant qu'il était parti se promener dans la campagne alentour avec sa fiancée, et qu'il pensait être de retour dans la matinée.

Quel était l'intérêt de ramener un chaperon s'il s'enfuyait avec sa belle dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Harry se le demandait bien. Bill précisait qu'ils étaient accompagnés de quelques Mangemorts pour assurer leur sécurité en cas de rencontre fortuite, gentiment prêtés par Lady Lestrange, et qu'Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Au vu de leur piètre performance de la veille, Harry se permit d'en douter. Il descendit aux cuisines pour se préparer un rapide petit-déjeuner et remonta manger dans le salon, accompagné d'un livre. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le texte, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Harry n'appréhendait toujours pas la nature de l'incident.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire qui avait laissé croire à Cédric qu'il pouvait abuser de lui de cette façon ? Il se sentait coupable, il aurait dû expliquer le malentendu, et peut-être que Cédric ne l'aurait pas rejeté de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon Dieu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait _pas_ fait, surtout ! Il avait déjà maîtrisé des innommables à mains nues et les yeux bandés. Il avait déjà dû affronter ses frères sur des poutres pas plus larges que leur sabres au-dessus de douves emplies de méduses. Il avait déjà vaincu une douzaine de zombies armé seulement de son stylo à plume. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il été incapable de repousser un seul homme, certes insistant, mais loin d'être un prodige des arts martiaux ? Est-ce qu'au fond, il n'en avait pas eu _envie_, de ce baiser ? À cette pensée, Harry se remémora malgré lui la sensation de la main de Cédric contre sa joue et la pression contre ses lèvres, et comprit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Peut-être qu'après la visite de Saint Lazare, il aurait éventuellement pu apprécier le geste, mais cette nuit il en avait été dégoûté.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il laissé Cédric s'enhardir sans rien faire ? Il se haïssait. Il avait honte. Jamais il n'oserait en parler à qui que ce soit, ce serait l'humiliation. Harry prit confusément conscience que s'il était très tranchant dans sa détestation de lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à avoir un avis aussi net quant à Cédric et son comportement. Il aurait préféré ne plus y penser mais son esprit ne cessait de rejouer la scène, encore et encore. Il atteint soudainement son point de saturation et décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il en était à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était jamais allé dans le jardin du presbytère cette nuit et qu'il avait succombé au sommeil seul, quand la gouvernante frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle annonça la présence de Draco Malefoy et celui-ci entra à sa suite, à la grande horreur de Harry. La gouvernante s'éclipsa et referma la porte, laissant Harry coincé avec la dernière, ou plutôt, l'avant-dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment-là.

Harry commença à tenter de réguler les battements de son cœur en respirant à un rythme lent. Mais entre les souvenirs de la veille qui menaçaient à la porte de sa conscience, sa colère contre les actes de Malefoy et sa présence impossible à ignorer par les discrètes effluves de savon qui en émanait, Harry peinait à reprendre son souffle. Draco se tenait toujours debout, en se tordant les mains, mal à l'aise. Harry, qui pouvait être rancunier mais espérait faire honneur à l'éducation de Mrs Weasley, se leva et le salua. Il lui indiqua que la maitresse de maison était absente et devait probablement être en maraude dans les champs voisins avec son frère. Draco, nerveux, expliqua que c'était à lui qu'il rendait visite, à la plus grande perplexité de Harry.

\- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet un peu…particulier, dit Malefoy avec lenteur.

\- Je vous écoute.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mr Potter, je sais que votre rang est largement inférieur au mien, par votre naissance, votre famille d'adoption, votre patrimoine et votre entourage, dit-il d'une traite, en faisant les cent pas.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité. Ce qu'il disait était techniquement vrai, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire à quelqu'un quand on avait un minimum de savoir-vivre.

\- Cependant, ces désavantages sociaux ne pèsent rien face à vos grandes qualités, ajouta Malefoy, s'arrêtant devant Harry. Vous êtes d'une intelligence et d'une finesse d'esprit rares, vous êtes cultivé, vos talents de guerrier sont redoutables…et votre immense beauté parvient à être le moins remarquable de vos atouts.

L'intéressé était de plus en plus déboussolé.

\- J'ai tenté, depuis que je vous ai rencontré, d'étouffer la violence des sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, admis Malefoy, presque douloureusement. J'ai lutté en vain, et je viens aujourd'hui confesser tout l'amour et toute l'admiration que j'ai à votre égard.

Draco s'agenouilla alors, et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vous demande, Monsieur, d'achever mon tourment en consentant à m'épouser.

Harry cilla et resta silencieux, face à Draco, toujours à genoux, les yeux brûlants de désir et dans une attente certainement douloureuse. Harry parvint à rassembler ses pensées en une idée cohérente et répondit, avec lenteur :

\- Vous vous attendez certainement à ce que je témoigne de ma gratitude, mais mon honnêteté m'oblige à vous révéler que je n'en ressens aucune.

Draco cligna des yeux et parut décontenancé.

\- Vous m'accordez une affection que je n'ai jamais demandée bien à contrecœur, Monsieur. Je ne saurai répondre favorablement à vos attentes.

\- Puis-je…au moins savoir _pourquoi_ ? demanda Draco en se relevant, la douleur et l'humiliation s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Vous avez délibérément ruiné le bonheur de mon frère en éloignant Miss Granger de Longbourn, oserez-vous le nier ? répliqua Harry.

\- Je ne le nie pas, avoua Malefoy. En fait, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher cette union.

À ces mots, Harry ne put contenir sa rage. Il frappa Draco à la mâchoire avec son poing, l'envoyant valser et atterrir sur une table en acajou.

\- Comment avez-vous pu… ? s'indigna Harry, en lui jetant un petit vase à la figure.

\- La retenue de Ron m'a convaincu de son désintéressement affectif quant à mon amie, s'expliqua Draco, en évitant le vase et tous les projectiles qu'Harry lui lançait.

\- Désintéressement ? C'était de la timidité ! rugit le jeune homme en jetant le dernier livre qu'il avait sous la main.

Il se reprit, respira un grand coup et plaça son poing fermé devant sa bouche en avançant calmement vers la cheminée. Il se saisit d'un tisonnier dans un crissement de métal et s'avança vers Malefoy, bien décidé à l'embrocher. Draco, le voyant arriver, se réfugia de l'autre côté de la table et esquiva la première attaque de Harry.

\- Je sais que vous avez fait croire à Miss Granger que Ron n'était intéressé qu'à sa fortune !

\- C'est vrai ! Je lui ai dit ça ! répondit Draco en évitant un coup qui aurait pu l'éborgner. Mais seulement après avoir entendu votre mère s'en vanter au bal !

Harry ne put rien répondre à cela et de frustration, attaqua de nouveau. Draco, passant sur la table, bloqua son poignet et lui fit une clé de bras. Il descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha de Harry, qui se retrouvait alors coincé, dos à son adversaire. Malefoy se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et ajouta :

\- Vous-même me l'avez confirmé lorsque nous étions enfermés dans ce placard.

Harry réalisa soudain le malentendu et le lui fit comprendre d'un grand coup de talon sur le pied de Draco, puis lança sa tête en arrière pour frapper le nez de celui-ci, le contraignant à le libérer. Sans lui laisser de répit, il enchaîna avec un coup de pied à l'entrejambe. Les deux jeunes hommes se tinrent face à face, haletants.

\- Votre odieux caractère m'a été révélé par Mr Diggory lui-même ! révéla Harry en chargeant.

\- Oh, ce pauvre Diggory a vraiment subi beaucoup de malheurs en effet, ironisa Draco en parant ses coups.

Harry se saisit d'un coupe-papier tandis que Draco récupérait le tisonnier. Ils se tournèrent autour, comme deux fauves prêts à s'entretuer, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'attaque.

\- Dès le bal d'Anglezarke, vous vous êtes révélé comme l'être le plus méprisable qui soit en attaquant mon honneur aussi bassement !

Draco parvint, après quelques échanges de fer, à délester Harry de son coupe-papier. N'ayant nullement l'intention de porter une attaque au jeune homme, il ne tenta aucune offensive. Harry, au contraire, se reprit bien vite et frappa du pied le visage de Malefoy, avant d'enchaîner une balayette qui le mit au tapis. En s'emparant du tisonnier, il plongea pour frapper Malefoy, mais celui-ci le saisit et le plaqua au sol, avant d'immobiliser ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Harry, prisonnier, ne réussit pas à se dégager. La sensation de tétanie qu'il avait eu la veille menaçait de refaire surface.

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu un mois pour que vous ne deveniez la dernière personne que j'eusse envie d'épouser, cracha-t-il.

À ces paroles, Draco blêmit et sembla prendre conscience de la position inconvenante dans laquelle il maintenait Harry. Il se releva précipitamment en ajustant ses vêtements et dit, d'un ton penaud et le regard fuyant :

\- L'opinion que vous avez de moi a bien été entendue. Je vous promets de ne plus vous importuner avec ce sujet et espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir ainsi fait perdre votre temps et votre énergie. Je vous prie d'accepter tous mes vœux de santé et de bonheur.

Sur ce, il s'en alla prestement. Harry se releva, et réalisa le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Il était bien faible en comparaison de celui qui agitait son esprit. Il s'assit avec raideur sur un fauteuil. Une bulle de désespoir éclata en lui et il fondit en larmes. Lorsque Bill et Fleur rentrèrent de leur promenade, ils le trouvèrent en pleine détresse au milieu du salon saccagé.


	17. La lettre

**Que d'émotions héhé.**

**At Mimily : C'est sûr que Draco ne manque pas de courage, mais bon mauvais timing. Pour le reste, eh bien, lis ce chapitre pour tout savoir :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après une semaine au presbytère, Bill et Harry rentrèrent à Longbourn. Ni Bill ni Fleur ne purent arracher un mot à Harry sur ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Le jeune homme, après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, devenait mutique dès que l'un d'entre eux abordait le sujet.

Dès l'arrivée à Longbourn, Harry, après avoir déballé et rangé ses affaires, partit en forêt. Bill rendit alors compte de tout ce qu'il s'était passé au presbytère, notamment le premier après-midi chez Lady Lestrange. Tout le monde était ravi de cette péripétie et Mrs Weasley était particulièrement fière du brio avec lequel Harry avait défendu leur honneur. Quand Bill leur expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvé en plein désarroi le lendemain matin, l'allégresse qui régnait dans la bibliothèque retomba, et chacun s'accorda pour ne pas aborder le sujet avec Harry, ou en tout cas, pas avec leur absence de délicatesse habituelle. Les jumeaux se promirent d'enquêter, mais pas avant d'avoir tout rapporté au salon de Meryton.

* * *

Harry, quant à lui, passa toute une semaine à enchaîner les patrouilles et les longues promenades dans la région entre deux séances d'entraînement intenses. Il ne se montrait presque qu'à l'heure des repas familiaux et les tentatives de plaisanterie de sa famille ou de ses amis patrouilleurs le laissaient de marbre. Ce comportement inquiétait beaucoup ses proches. Ron, une fois rentré de Londres, essayait de ne pas le laisser seul, lui-même ayant accepté l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Miss Granger. Il l'aimait toujours, mais s'était résigné à ce que son amour ne lui soit pas rendu. Aussi était-il particulièrement prévenant avec son frère, soupçonnant que son désespoir était de même nature que le sien. Connaissant son caractère, il ne l'inondait pas de questions et lui laissait de l'intimité, mais il savait que sa simple présence silencieuse était appréciée de Harry.

Environ dix jours après son retour de Rosings, il reçut une enveloppe de la part de Draco Malefoy. Quand Mrs Weasley lui tendit le courrier, il partit la lire dans les bois, devinant par avance que tous les habitants de Longbourn mourraient de savoir le contenu de sa correspondance.

Harry s'installa dans les ruines d'un jardin désaffecté depuis la zombification de ses propriétaires. Il s'assit dans le bassin d'un vestige de fontaine, dont l'eau vive avait été remplacée par la mousse, les feuilles mortes et la poussière. Ainsi établi, il était caché aux yeux de n'importe quel badaud ou zombie qui aurait eu l'incorrection de troubler sa solitude. Le jeune homme hésitait à lire la lettre, pensant que Draco lui avait déjà tout dit lors de sa demande en mariage. Néanmoins, sa curiosité finit par l'emporter et il décacheta l'enveloppe.

* * *

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en parfaite santé et vous demande de ne pas vous alarmer quant à son contenu. Je ne renouvellerai pas ici l'aveu de mes sentiments à votre endroit, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous embarrasser davantage en réitérant la discussion que nous avons eu ce matin-là. Je ne sais que trop à quel point cette simple allusion est gênante pour nous deux. Néanmoins, lors de cette entrevue, vous m'avez accusé de deux crimes de nature et de gravité bien différentes. Je souhaite, par cette missive, vous exposer ma version des faits dans l'espoir que vous puissiez mieux comprendre mon comportement. Je vous prie par ailleurs d'excuser mes références à mon affection honteuse, elles sont hélas nécessaires à mes mises aux points. _

_Vous m'avez premièrement reproché d'avoir séparé mon amie Miss Granger de votre frère aîné. Je ne nie pas ma responsabilité, cependant je veux vous expliquer les sentiments qui m'ont poussé à cet acte, que je regrette sincèrement depuis notre différend. _

_Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai longtemps été convaincu que la fièvre de votre frère était en fait un déclin vers Satan, prouvé en cela par votre élimination en règle de mes mouches (j'ai pu en obtenir de nouvelles depuis) ainsi que votre susceptibilité sur le sujet. Ne connaissant pas ce médecin, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'en remettre entièrement à son diagnostic. Après le bal, j'étais encore convaincu que votre frère était infecté, puisqu'il n'avait pas participé à éliminer les zombies qui avaient déjoué nos défenses. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence puisque seulement deux zombies étaient entrés dans la salle de bal. Par orgueil, j'ai tout de même nié l'évidence pendant tous ces mois passés à Netherfields. Dans cette optique, vous pouvez comprendre à quel point j'étais réticent à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse apprécier votre frère. Je souhaitais lui épargner la peine de devoir assister à sa déchéance. _

_Ma crainte de la zombification de Ron n'est pas l'unique cause à ma machination. Le soir du bal, peu de temps après notre danse (dont je chéris encore le souvenir), j'ai surpris votre mère se vanter du potentiel de l'union entre Ron et Hermione auprès de ses amies. Cela a convaincu mon esprit, déjà bien opposé à ce mariage, que les sentiments sincères de mon amie n'étaient pas partagés. Je reconnais aujourd'hui que je devais chercher inconsciemment n'importe quel prétexte pour justifier ma désapprobation. C'est donc avec cette présomption que j'ai mal interprété vos propos lors de notre discussion privée, plus tard dans la soirée. _

_Fort de ces hypothèses, j'ai donc mis Hermione plusieurs fois en garde contre Ron, aidé en cela par Miss Bingley et Mr et Mrs Burst. Comme vous le savez sûrement, ils n'ont pas une très haute opinion de votre famille et ne se sont donc pas privés de dénigrer votre frère et d'enjoindre Hermione à retourner à Londres. Je sais aujourd'hui que mon comportement était hautement incorrect, mais j'espère que ces explications vous convaincront que je n'ai pas agi par volonté de nuire à votre frère, mais par nécessité de protéger mon amie. Je ne sais quels sont les sentiments actuels qu'Hermione porte à votre frère, et me prends à espérer qu'elle ne s'est pas entièrement désintéressée de lui. Si vous lui rendez compte de mes actions, je vous prie de bien vouloir lui présenter mes plus sincères excuses._

_Vous m'avez ensuite fait part de votre réprobation quant à ma conduite avec Cédric Diggory. Il s'agit là d'une histoire bien plus désagréable, dont je ne porte cependant l'entière responsabilité –de cela je vous laisse juge. Je suppose que ce dernier vous a raconté beaucoup de choses à ce sujet, mais je pense que mon témoignage pourra vous éclairer sur la vraie nature de cet homme. Je ne sais exactement la teneur de son discours à mon propos, mais je puis vous assurer que nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent confirmer ce que je vais avancer dans cette lettre, à commencer par Miss Granger. Je tiens à vous dire que je ne connais pas l'ampleur des sentiments que vous avez à son égard, bien que je me doute de leur teneur. Je ne vous épargnerai pas la vérité pour ce motif, qui au contraire, me pousse à être le plus sincère possible._

_Mr Diggory père a régi notre domaine de Pemberley avec une efficacité irréprochable pendant de nombreuses années. Son service indispensable a amené mon père à prendre sous son aile le jeune Cédric. Il a ainsi financé sa scolarité puis ses études dans l'un des temples les plus prestigieux de Kyoto, sachant que les moyens de sa famille ne lui auraient jamais permis pareille éducation. Le père de Cédric fut infecté pendant notre adolescence, et le remplacement de notre régisseur ne ternit en rien l'admiration de mon père pour son protégé. Quant à moi, étant du même âge que Cédric, j'ai eu l'occasion d'être témoin de ses vices et de son immoralité dès notre enfance. En effet, son comportement était radicalement différent dès que mon père n'était plus là pour le surveiller. Plusieurs fois l'ai-je surpris en train de battre le garçon d'écurie pour des motifs stupides, ou causer du tort aux domestiques sans autre raison que sa propension à la sournoiserie. Mes interventions n'ont hélas jamais pu l'empêcher de faire étalage de sa fourberie. Lors de notre entraînement à Kyoto, je n'ai pu connaître de ses coups bas que les rumeurs que l'on me rapportait, n'étant pas dans la même classe que lui. Le peu que j'en ai su avec certitude suffirent à achever toute amitié que j'aurais pu éprouver pour cet homme. _

_Il y a trois ans, mon père mourut de l'infection, de manière assez mystérieuse. Je fus contraint de l'achever et ce pénible moment me hante encore aujourd'hui. Son attachement à Mr Diggory n'avait pas faibli, et en plus des mille livres d'héritage qui lui étaient destinés, il me priait dans son testament de lui accorder tous les moyens nécessaires pour mener à bien son projet d'études contre l'épidémie. Lorsque Mr Diggory vint me trouver et m'expliqua que le legs ne lui suffirait pas pour vivre de ses études de thanatologie, je lui cédai trois mille livres et nos liens furent rompus pendant près d'un an, ne l'appréciant pas assez pour le côtoyer ni à Londres, ni à Pemberley. J'appris par des connaissances communes que ses recherches n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour dilapider ce capital en fêtes et en jeu. Bien que je désapprouve ce mode de vie, je n'ai jamais cherché à l'empêcher d'utiliser cet argent comme bon lui semblait. _

_Il y a deux ans, nos chemins se croisèrent de nouveau. Ayant épuisé toutes ses ressources, il revint quémander une pension afin de se tourner vers la vie cléricale. Vous pouvez aisément comprendre que je ne pus me résoudre à agréer à sa requête. Mon refus le mit dans une rage proportionnelle à sa déchéance financière et il ne cessa de me calomnier dans chaque événement mondain. Je préférai l'ignorer. Je crus même (naïvement, je l'avoue) que ce serait la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il s'avéra que j'ai eu tort._

_J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion, car l'événement que je vais vous relater n'est pas flatteur pour ma famille. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais j'ai une sœur de quatre ans ma cadette. Quelques semaines après être venu exiger un don, Mr Diggory l'enleva avec pour projet de se marier avec elle et de toucher sa fortune de trente mille livres. À cette époque, ma sœur n'avait que quinze ans, et ne connaissait pas le vrai visage de Mr Diggory. Je parvins à la retrouver et à l'arracher aux griffes de ce malfrat, avec l'aide de Miss Granger. Depuis cette mésaventure, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Mr Diggory, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouvai en votre compagnie à Meryton. Je réitère le vœu que vous ne communiquiez ce qu'il s'est passé qu'à des personnes de confiance, ayant moi-même tu l'enlèvement de ma sœur à toutes les personnes qui l'ignoraient. _

_Je ne sais exactement quelle relation entretenez-vous avec cet homme, mais j'ose espérer que ce sera désormais en toute connaissance de cause. _

_Encore une fois, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai causé à votre famille. Certaines de mes fautes étaient involontaires, mais je tenais mêmement à vous dire que je regrette d'avoir insulté le mari de votre parrain lors du bal de Netherfields, ainsi que de vous avoir accusé d'un certain laxisme avec les zombies, alors que vous êtes sans conteste un combattant des plus redoutables. Je tairai les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous provoquer de cette manière peu chevaleresque, afin de ne pas vous importuner davantage. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne vous ai pas révélé tout cela lors de notre conversation au presbytère je n'étais simplement pas assez maître de mes émotions à cet instant pour vous faire un exposé clair, et peut-être n'étiez-vous tout simplement pas disposé à l'entendre, ce qui est compréhensible. _

_Que Dieu vous garde et protège votre famille du fléau. _

_Draco Malefoy_

* * *

Harry avait lu l'entièreté de la lettre d'une traite, ne pouvant s'arrêter devant de telles révélations. À la deuxième lecture, il commençait à comprendre la froideur de Draco envers le rapprochement de Ron et d'Hermione. À la dixième, il était complètement convaincu de la bonne foi de Draco et comprit l'ampleur de sa propre stupidité.

Il parvenait à suivre les réflexions qui avaient mené Draco à convaincre Hermione de se désintéresser de Ron, il savait que s'il avait douté de la santé d'Hermione, il aurait tout fait pour éviter à Ron la douleur de voir son aimée se zombifier devant lui, quitte à devoir utiliser des arguments plus terre-à-terre pour y arriver.

Sa méfiance instinctive de Diggory était désormais justifiée. Il n'éprouvait maintenant que du mépris pour lui. C'était comme si les confessions de Malefoy l'avaient autorisé à détester Diggory, alors qu'auparavant il était partagé entre sa compassion et sa culpabilité. Aurait-il été enlevé, lui aussi, s'il n'avait pas mis un couteau sous la gorge de Cédric ? Impossible de savoir.

La triste fin qu'avait connue Lucius Malefoy donna à Harry une bouffée de compassion pour Draco. Il nota tout de même que sa longue agonie ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce que lui avait dit Cédric. Harry se remémorait clairement qu'il avait mentionné la Grande Bataille du Théâtre Hurlant. Peut-être que Lucius Malefoy avait été contaminé pendant cette bataille ? En tout cas, Cédric s'était bien abstenu de lui conter la terrible décision que Draco avait dû prendre. Encore un de ses mensonges.

Harry soupira. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu ruiner ses chances à ce point ? Draco devait le détester maintenant. Il réalisa à quel point cette idée lui était douloureuse et compris qu'il n'avait pas été aussi indifférent qu'il ne le croyait. Et maintenant que tout ce qu'il avait secrètement voulu était inatteignable, et pour de bon cette fois. Harry en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas déjà épuisé toutes ses larmes en rentrant du presbytère. Il était exténué mentalement, il était tellement las qu'il avait envie d'aller se coucher et de ne se réveiller que dans dix ans.

Il avait besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, ou il allait s'effondrer.


	18. Confessions nocturnes

**And it's at this moment that Harry knew. He fucked up. **

**At Mimily : Ils ont quand même avancé ! Maintenant Harry sait tout, y compris qu'il est loin d'être indifférent à Draco, quel progrès. :D**

**Ici, Harry se confie (vous avez lu le titre), donc mention d'agression sexuelle avec la victime qui culpabilise, _again_. J'ai mis les bornes en gras (j'ai prévu large au cas où). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Harry eut l'occasion de se confier le soir même. Il était encore de garde cette nuit-là et s'arrangea pour faire équipe avec Ron. Son frère était pour lui l'unique personne qui saurait l'écouter sans le juger. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à subir les inévitables railleries de son entourage. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils maraudaient dans la forêt au sud de Meryton, Harry ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

Ron, de son côté, tâchait de lancer quelques débuts de conversation, mais son frère répondait distraitement, et chacune de ses tentatives échouèrent. Il finit par se taire, voyant bien que son coéquipier était en plein débat intérieur. Le silence était tout de même pesant pour Ron, notamment parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de l'équipe équestre pour cette nuit, et que, malgré son entraînement shaolin, les randonnées nocturnes en compagnie d'un Harry muet ne l'amusaient pas tellement. La dernière fois que Ron l'avait vu se comporter de cette manière, c'était quand Harry lui avait annoncé sa bisexualité, alors il ne le pressa pas de parler, devinant par avance que le sujet devait être délicat.

Harry réussit à introduire le sujet après une heure et demie de marche, alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt et atteignaient le canal.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, commença-t-il comme si les mots lui arrachaient les lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Ron, à la fois curieux et patient.

Harry se tut et sembla chercher ses mots. Ron ne s'en formalisa pas, se doutant que si ce qu'il avait à lui raconter était suffisamment lourd pour l'avoir rendu aussi taciturne pendant près de deux semaines, il n'allait pas s'ouvrir à lui si aisément.

\- C'est à propos de la lettre de Draco, avoua-t-il.

Ron eut tout le loisir de laisser son imagination s'enflammer alors qu'ils franchirent le pont de l'écluse, scrutant bien le fond de l'eau noire à la recherche d'un zombie. Heureusement, l'eau était exempte de tout noyé revenu subitement à la vie, ce qui abrégea rapidement le suspense auquel Ron était soumis.

\- Il m'a expliqué pourquoi Miss Granger avait regagné Londres et pourquoi il haïssait Diggory, lâcha Harry d'une traite sans oser regarder son frère.

Nouveau silence. Ron se dit que la nuit allait être longue.

\- Et donc, pourquoi ? encouragea-t-il.

\- Il a cru que tu étais infecté et ne voulait pas qu'Hermione souffre en te voyant décliner, alors il a laissé ses cousines la convaincre que tu ne t'intéressais à elle que pour son argent, et il lui a aussi dit que tu étais contaminé, dit Harry très rapidement en fixant l'horizon.

\- Oh, répondit Ron.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit en réalisant que sa souffrance avait été causée par un malentendu stupide.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler, mais il regrette sincèrement ce qu'il a fait et te présente ses excuses, ajouta Harry avec douceur.

\- Et elle ?

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de toi aujourd'hui.

Ils se turent de nouveau, Ron digérant l'information et Harry attendant avec appréhension sa réaction.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit que d'un regrettable quiproquo, dit finalement Ron après quelques instants.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Aussi frustrante que soit cette information, je présume que ce n'est pas cette partie de la lettre qui te rend aussi fébrile ? demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- C'est Diggory qui te met dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? relança-t-il.

\- Je me suis complètement trompé à son sujet, confia Harry. Et en beauté.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il…il m'a menti au sujet de l'héritage de Lucius Malefoy, commença Harry.

\- Il a eu sa part ? demanda Ron.

\- Et bien plus. Il a dilapidé quatre mille livres en jeu et en soirées, continua Harry. Et quand Draco n'a pas souhaité lui verser une pension, un an plus tard, il a… Jure moi de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est juré, promit Ron, inquiet.

\- Il a enlevé la sœur de Draco, qui avait alors quinze ans, pour se marier avec elle et disposer de tout son capital. Draco et Hermione sont heureusement parvenus à la sauver.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Mais quel horrible personnage ! Je le croyais pourtant digne de confiance.

\- Ce, ce n'est pas tout…ajouta Harry d'une petite voix.

Au ton qu'Harry avait pris, Ron sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il prit conscience que son petit frère avait peur, et cette simple idée lui donna une bouffée d'angoisse. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry montrer sa peur.

\- Quand je me suis enfui après la demande de Fleur, j'ai croisé Cédric. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner dans un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, et moi…j'ai accepté. Je sais maintenant à quel point c'était stupide, mais…à ce moment-là…bref.

L'appréhension de Ron monta d'un cran. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment cette histoire commençait.

\- Il m'a emmené dans une vieille église de l'Entre-Deux, et… elle était pleine de zombies.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Ron. C'est de là que vient sa théorie à la table de Lady Lestrange ?

\- Exactement. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point c'était inconscient de le suivre, mais… poursuivit Harry.

\- Harry, tu lui faisais confiance, dit doucement Ron. Et d'après Bill, il est plus que convaincu de sa théorie. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça.

\- Il n'y a … pas que ça…murmura Harry.

Ron l'enjoignit à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une souche d'arbre qui traînait là. Il pressentait confusément que ce qui allait suivre était le point névralgique du mal-être de son petit frère. Celui-ci était d'une nervosité grandissante, se tordant les mains et prenant de grandes inspirations. Ron remarqua qu'il était au bord des larmes.

\- Le soir après ma démonstration au dojo… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Au milieu de la nuit j'ai décidé de sortir dans le jardin, pour … pour me calmer. Et j'ai rencontré Cédric.

Après avoir déversé douloureusement ces phrases, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Ron se trouva complètement désemparé face à sa détresse, et hésita à le prendre dans ses bras, son frère étant usuellement très peu tactile. **Harry se reprit** et continua sa confession :

\- C'est là qu'il m'a dit comment Draco avait comploté contre toi et Hermione. J'étais énervé et je n'ai pas remarqué… je n'ai pas fait attention…il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a pris les mains.

Ron commençait à voir où cette histoire menait et il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

Ron retenait son souffle, alors qu'Harry regardait droit devant lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il a dit…il avait…il avait les mains sur moi…il me caressait la joue…je ne sais plus…je n'ai rien dit, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait…

Ron se pencha vers lui, et le prit très délicatement dans ses bras. Harry se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

\- Il m'a embrassé…

Harry pleurait doucement maintenant, alors que Ron, d'un naturel pourtant très pacifiste, avait désormais des envies de meurtre particulièrement violentes. Il les sublima en caressant les cheveux de son frère, qui sanglotait toujours contre son torse.

\- Je ne me suis même pas défendu…je l'ai laissé faire…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Ron calmement malgré son tumulte intérieur.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, Harry se calmant peu à peu aux mots apaisants de son frère. Il lui répétait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que Cédric était le seul responsable, que sa réaction était parfaitement normale et qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa culpabilité. **Cet aveu** le soulageait quand même, et il avait l'impression qu'on avait enlevé un poids invisible de sa poitrine et qu'il pouvait respirer de nouveau. Lorsqu'Harry n'eût plus de larmes à verser, il se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche et sourit pauvrement, voulant changer de sujet.

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire…

\- Encore ? Mais ta vie est un roman ! plaisanta Ron.

Harry eut un petit rire, et renifla.

\- Draco m'a demandé en mariage le matin suivant.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- Je sais, souffla Harry.

\- Et tu as dit… ? interrogea Ron avec espoir.

\- Non.

\- Mais…pourquoi ? déplora Ron.

\- À ce moment je ne savais rien de tout ça ! se défendit Harry. Je pensais encore que c'était une ordure qui avait ruiné ton bonheur sans raison et qui avait été abject avec… Bref.

\- Oh mon Dieu, se lamenta Ron. Ce que tu peux être abruti.

\- En fait, je me suis même battu contre lui, continua Harry, qui sourit en réalisant soudain le ridicule de la chose.

\- Harry…

\- Je lui ai balancé des vases, des livres... énuméra Harry devant l'air consterné de Ron. Je l'ai même attaqué avec un tisonnier et un coupe-papier. Et je l'ai frappé plusieurs fois au visage et au ventre. Et à l'entrejambe. Mais une seule fois, pour l'entrejambe, précisa-t-il.

Ron ne disait plus rien. Il soupira et son regard disait toute la détresse du monde.

\- Tu ne réponds plus, remarqua Harry avec un reniflement.

\- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus stupide que je connaisse. Je suis sûr que tu l'as insulté.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Je lui ai dit que c'était la dernière personne que je voudrais épouser.

\- Harry…

\- J'étais énervé, se défendit-il. Il t'avait insulté !

Ron secoua lentement la tête en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ron. L'homme de tes rêves te demande en mariage et toi tu tentes de l'égorger avec un tisonnier !

\- C'est juste que…dit Harry, avant de buter sur le dernier mot.

\- Oh non, tu regrettes ? répondit Ron en abandonnant tout sarcasme.

\- Je crois que…je crois que j'ai compris que je suis peut-être un peu amoureux de lui, lâcha Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

Ron cilla et posa sa main sur son front d'un geste légèrement agacé. Il lâcha un grand soupir.

\- Harry. James. Potter.

\- C'est mon nom.

\- Arrête l'ironie. Tu as attaqué l'homme dont tu es amoureux avec un tisonnier lorsqu'il t'a demandé ta main.

\- « Peut-être un peu », j'ai dit ! le reprit Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu es désespérant.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec Ron. Il était submergé par une vague d'indifférence et ce recul lui permettait de voir tout le comique de la situation. Et Dieu sait qu'elle était hilarante.

Ce détachement était certainement ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans un profond désespoir, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda finalement Ron.

\- Rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux seulement y faire ? répondit Harry en haussant les épaules et sentant son indifférence laisser place à un immense abattement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai essayé de l'égorger alors qu'il m'avouait ses sentiments. Il doit me haïr pour l'avoir humilié de la sorte.

\- Oh par pitié Harry, épargne-moi ce refrain, coupa Ron.

\- Il a honte de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il me l'a écrit ! argua Harry.

\- S'il t'a écrit, c'est parce qu'il tient à ce que tu aies une bonne image de lui, expliqua Ron en articulant exagérément, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il se soucie de ce que tu penses.

\- C'est donc de la vanité, en conclut Harry. Et tu n'as pas lu la lettre.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi la lire, alors, rétorqua Ron. Comme ça je pourrais en juger par moi-même.

\- Hors de question. C'est privé.

\- Tu es impossible, soupira son frère.

Alors que Ron allait discourir sur les motivations et sentiments de Draco, qu'il jugeait explicites, une fusée de détresse verte fut lancée à l'horizon. D'après leurs estimations, elle avait été allumée à deux kilomètres de leur position. C'était le signal qu'un autre binôme de patrouilleurs subissait une attaque modérée ou avait relevé des traces louches sur lesquelles il fallait enquêter. Les binômes les plus proches se devaient d'aller prêter main forte, et cette interruption permit à Harry d'échapper aux conseils de Ron. Il venait à peine de comprendre ses sentiments à l'égard de Draco, et être pressé par son frère de le reconquérir de suite lui paraissait prématuré. Chaque chose en son temps.


	19. Entraînement

**At Mimily : Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Le caractère de Ron est en effet assez édulcoré par rapport à l'original, il est plus calqué sur Jane d'OPZ pour le coup ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, encore un chapitre tranquilou après les péripéties de Rosings, avant de reprendre l'action lundi prochain :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry pria Ron de ne rien dire au sujet de cette conversation, en particulier sur les méfaits de Cédric. D'une part, le régiment de Cédric était parti à l'autre extrémité de l'Entre-Deux, alors ce dernier ne pouvait plus sévir dans la région. D'autre part, malgré leur discussion cathartique, Harry ne voulait plus mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Cédric l'avait retrouvé dans les jardins. Ron respecta son choix, mais lui rappela pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Sur ce point Harry était parfaitement d'accord, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait que si c'était Ron qui avait été agressé, il ne l'aurait pas lâché pendant des semaines pour être certain que son frère ne se reprochait rien, mais quand il s'agissait de lui, c'était étrangement plus compliqué.

Environ une semaine après leur patrouille, Harry et Ron s'entraînaient seuls dans le dojo quand Ron décida de revenir à la charge. Il annonça à Harry qu'il avait enfin terminé de rédiger une lettre pour Miss Granger, mais voulait son avis avant de l'envoyer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis, exactement ? demanda-t-il en évitant un coup de poing.

\- Déjà, que je ne suis pas en train de devenir un zombie, répondit Ron avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre.

Il tâcha de lui rendre la pareille par un coup de pied circulaire, mais Harry l'envoya au sol sans grande difficulté.

\- C'est un bon début, acquiesça-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Ron roula sur le côté et crut pendant un instant avoir réussi à immobiliser son frère. Celui-ci, à sa grande déception, se dégagea de sa prise en quelques mouvements. Ils se relevèrent hâtivement, alertes.

\- Tu m'attaques et je me défends ? Ou l'inverse ? demanda Harry.

\- Je t'attaque. Sinon tu vas encore me tuer en deux secondes, soupira Ron.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement, essayant de dessiner mentalement les enchaînements qui lui permettraient de prendre le dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire à quel point je suis attaché à elle, dit-il en essayant de frapper Harry.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de ta lettre alors ? demanda son frère en parant chaque coup.

Ron se dit qu'il pouvait essayer de lui tomber dessus, alors il monta sur l'échelle d'entraînement tout en lui lançant quelques dagues en bois de temps à autre, histoire de l'occuper.

\- On avait dit à mains nues ! protesta son frère en esquivant. C'est quoi exactement le plan ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'en attaquant en hauteur j'aurai peut-être l'avantage, répondit Ron.

\- Non, de ta lettre ! Mais merci de prévenir ! précisa Harry, avant que Ron ne lui plonge dessus avec un cri de guerre.

Harry l'entraîna dans une roulade et finit par le bloquer au sol. Ron tapa trois fois sur le tatami en soupirant, et Harry le relâcha avec son petit air triomphant détestable.

\- D'abord, je lui demande de ses nouvelles, ensuite je la rassure sur ma santé, énuméra Ron en rajustant sa tenue de combat.

\- Quel gentleman, dit Harry d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai un doute, continua Ron en l'ignorant. Dans mon brouillon, je lui dis plus ou moins à demi-mots que j'ai vraiment apprécié sa compagnie et qu'elle me manque beaucoup.

\- Eh bien, c'est la vérité, non ? répondit Harry. Et ça reste respectueux. Cette fois je t'attaque et tu te défends ?

\- Oui mais ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? demanda Ron. Tu m'attaques, mais essaie de retenir tes coups et _s'il te plait_, fais durer un peu le combat, histoire de ne pas briser mon ego.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire durer le plaisir, sourit cruellement Harry en se mettant en garde. Un peu trop quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un peu trop mièvre ? répondit Ron en évitant la première salve de coups.

\- Non, c'est mignon ! Reste subtil, n'en fais pas trop et c'est parfait, conseilla Harry en commençant à faire reculer Ron vers une arche. Tu lui dis quoi après ça ?

\- Je lui demande si elle compte revenir un jour à Netherfields et que si jamais c'est le cas, j'aurai grand plaisir à la revoir, puisque je l'ai manquée à Londres, continua Ron en se laissant guider malgré lui.

\- Sincèrement, je m'attendais à ce que tu lui déclares ta flamme beaucoup plus lyriquement, ironisa Harry.

\- Je préfère tâter le terrain, avoua Ron, sentant qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver littéralement dos au mur. Selon ce qu'elle me répond, _si_ elle me répond, je me déclarerai.

\- C'est une stratégie raisonnable, approuva Harry.

Ron, voyant l'issue du combat se rapprocher, tenta le tout pour le tout. Il lança une offensive, qu'Harry bloqua facilement, et avant de se retrouver définitivement coincé, demanda innocemment :

\- Tu comptes lui écrire quoi, à Draco ?

À l'instant où le prénom fut lâché, la prise de Harry se détendit subitement, et Ron se libéra avant que son frère ne reprenne l'avantage. Il en profita pour l'envoyer au tapis et lui faire une prise d'étranglement simple mais efficace. Habituellement, Harry se serait déjà dégagé, mais Ron avait attaqué trop vite et il frappa trois fois le sol pour admettre sa défaite. Ron le relâcha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'Harry se releva en le fixant d'un regard mauvais et en se massant le cou.

\- J'ai trouvé ton point faible, se vanta Ron en chantonnant.

\- Tais-toi, rétorqua Harry.

Il s'avança vers l'armurerie et choisit ses couteaux fétiches. Ron se saisit d'un sabre en bois, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Il attaqua et Harry bloqua son arme en croisant ses couteaux au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu devrais lui parler de votre petit tête-à-tête romantique dans le placard, suggéra Ron.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé dans ce placard ! rétorqua Harry, écarlate.

Ron profita de son agacement pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Harry se pencha en avant sous l'impact et Ron lui donna un deuxième coup de pied au visage. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait donner une raclée à son frère avec si peu d'efforts, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui écrire une lettre d'amour, il te redemandera en mariage sur le champ, le provoqua Ron.

Harry chargea et Ron le fit basculer sur son dos, l'envoyant atterrir brutalement au sol. Ni une ni deux, Ron le bloqua à plat ventre. Il lui fit deux clés de bras, assis sur son dos. Harry, bras croisés, ne pouvait que battre des jambes et il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à inverser la donne. Harry relâcha tous ses muscles et abdiqua en appuyant son front contre le sol avec un soupir teinté d'agacement. Ron avait de nouveau gagné et il ne semblait pas décidé à le libérer sans savourer sa victoire.

\- Je pourrai être ton témoin ? railla le vainqueur en se penchant vers ses oreilles.

\- Lâche-moi, implora Harry en soupirant.

\- Je pourrai raconter à tout le monde à quel point tu t'es languis de lui pendant des mois, continua Ron d'un air rêveur.

\- Qui se languit de quoi ? demanda Fred depuis les escaliers.

Les jumeaux débarquèrent avec un grand sourire. Harry comprit avec désespoir qu'il était fini.

\- Ron, tu as réussi à l'immobiliser ? Félicitations ! lança Georges avec un petit sifflement d'admiration.

\- Figurez-vous qu'une fois qu'on connaît son point faible, c'est assez facile, sourit Ron sans relâcher sa prise.

Harry suppliait mentalement les forces de la nature de lui donner la capacité de se fondre dans le sol et d'en ressortir loin de ces suppôts de Satan. Hélas, ses prières restèrent sans réponse.

\- Oh, tu attises ma curiosité, dit Fred en battant des mains.

\- C'est évident qu'il s'agit de ses cheveux, déclara doctement George. Regarde tout le soin qu'il y met.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, alors que Ron se délectait de la situation.

\- Cinq lettres, dit Ron.

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Harry sèchement.

\- Ça tue des zombies, des fois ça porte l'uniforme…continua son bourreau faisant fi de ses protestations.

\- Ron !

\- C'est très blond et il ne sait pas y résister, termina-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, sourit Fred, incrédule.

\- Draco Malefoy ! dit George.

\- Oui ! répondit Ron avec fierté.

\- On avait raison depuis le début ! chanta George.

\- Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Sirius ! lança Fred en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Tout de suite ! approuva Georges.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers en courant et claquèrent la porte. Harry, libéré de la prise de Ron, avait l'impression qu'une tornade venait de lui passer dessus.

\- Ils ne vont plus me lâcher maintenant, déplora-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça tu seras enfin obligé d'aller parler à Draco, asséna Ron.

\- Je te déteste, dit Harry d'un ton morne.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, déclara son frère avec assurance.

Ils rangèrent leurs armes et Harry accompagna Ron finir de rédiger sa lettre. Les jumeaux étaient déjà partis pour Meryton, aussi Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller les supplier de s'abstenir de creuser sa tombe.


	20. Visite à Pemberley

**At Mimily : Merci pour ta review ! Ron a quand même eu la décence de taire la demande en mariage plus que chaotique, ça aurait pu être pire, héhé.**

**Ce chapitre est un de mes préfs, pour des raisons évidentes. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent l'indiscrétion de Ron furent étrangement calmes.

Harry avait compris que Sirius et Remus, ainsi que Tonks et Maugrey étaient au courant, mais le reste des Weasley ne paraissait pas informé de ses sentiments pour Draco. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De plus, les Weasley étaient plongés dans les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur, ce qui laissa à Harry un peu de répit. Il restait tout de même sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de ses frères et de ses amis, mais ils le laissaient relativement tranquille. Tonks et Maugrey se débrouillaient pour partir en patrouille avec lui à tour de rôle et en profitaient pour faire des remarques à double sens ou pour poser des questions un peu indiscrètes. Sirius et Remus faisaient aussi quelques allusions quand Harry venait à Meryton. Les jumeaux se permettaient quelques sarcasmes, fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais faisaient globalement profil bas. Toutes ces taquineries restaient curieusement enfantines. Cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Harry craignait que cette apparente légèreté ne cache en fait quelque chose de moins plaisant.

Le mariage eut lieu un dimanche ensoleillé. Le couple irradiait de bonheur, et Mrs Weasley en avait pleuré de joie. Lady Lestrange, qui ne s'était pas privée d'afficher un air condescendant, était venue accompagnée d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui avaient assuré la sécurité. Sirius les avait regardés d'un mauvais œil mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'au moindre problème, il pouvait aisément se défendre. Aucun incident impliquant un zombie ne fut à relever, à la plus grande fierté des Weasley. Même les jumeaux se tinrent tranquilles.

* * *

Quelques jours après le mariage, les Weasley se rendirent au presbytère de Rosings afin de voir la nouvelle demeure de Bill. Harry, connaissant déjà les lieux, s'abstint de les escorter : Sirius et Remus lui avaient proposé de les accompagner dans leur voyage de trois semaines dans le Derbyshire pour ne pas le laisser seul à Longbourn. Ils avaient pour projet de visiter Oxford, Blenheim, Warwick et autres lieux remarquables de la région. Sirius voulait également se rendre à Lambton, où il avait résidé quelques années et où subsistaient encore certaines de ses connaissances.

Lambton était la dernière étape de leur périple. Ils y passèrent deux jours très agréables, et la veille de leur départ, Sirius suggéra de prolonger légèrement le séjour en visitant le château de Pemberley, situé à une dizaine de kilomètres à peine. Harry s'étrangla à moitié avec son thé à cette annonce. Sirius ajouta en se retenant de sourire :

\- Le château est magnifique, mais la propriété l'est plus encore. Il paraît qu'on y trouve des arbres venus tout droit du Japon.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry en fixant intensément le fond de sa tasse.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, le château n'est pas occupé en ce moment. Draco Malefoy est à Londres depuis quelques semaines, précisa Remus avec douceur.

\- Très bien, dit Harry, à la fois soulagé par la nouvelle et gêné que le sujet arrive sur la table.

\- Mon amour, tu ruines tout le comique de la situation, déplora Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de le torturer pendant tout notre périple, laisse-lui au moins une soirée de répit, rétorqua Remus.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient comme le vieux couple qu'ils étaient, Harry prit congé et partit se coucher. Il espérait de tout cœur que Pemberley ne lui réservait aucune mauvaise surprise. Si jamais il croisait Draco, Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait et comment il serait reçu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette idée l'enchantait et le terrifiait en même temps.

* * *

Le domaine de Pemberley était très vaste et comprenait de nombreux paysages variés. Ils y entrèrent par une longue bande de forêt qui s'ouvrait sur une vallée. Le château était adossé à une colline, et une rivière serpentait dans le vallon. Bien qu'elle eût certainement été élargie pour des raisons stratégiques, cet arrangement ne se remarquait pas, et le cours d'eau parvenait à être parfaitement entretenu et sauvage en même temps.

On pouvait en dire autant de tout le parc : le paysagisme anglais se mariait admirablement avec les usages japonais. Le dojo, par exemple, était une merveille de l'architecture japonaise. Tout en pierre, il rendait hommage aux plus beaux palais de Kyoto. Le jardin qui l'entourait reprenait élégamment des éléments nippons : cerisiers, érables, fontaines, ponts de pierre et carpes Koï nageant paresseusement dans leurs bassins conféraient au lieu un sentiment apaisant.

Le jardin se fondait subtilement dans la campagne anglaise à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du dojo, jusqu'à un autre tableau jardinier. De la voiture qui les amenaient à l'entrée du château, Harry mourait d'envie d'aller s'entraîner dans pareil lieu, d'autant que sa dernière vraie séance datait d'avant le voyage. Mais il fallait visiter la demeure d'abord, et à cette réalisation, le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Sirius avait un petit rictus ironique aux lèvres, ce qui ne calma en rien ses angoisses.

L'intendante les accueillit chaleureusement. L'intérieur de la maison permettait de voir le parc sous des angles différents, à chaque fenêtre le panorama changeait. Tout comme le parc, la décoration était un savant mélange de l'Orient et de l'Occident, et l'ensemble parvenait à être harmonieux sans efforts.

Harry se prit à imaginer Draco évoluer dans ce décor, hésiter devant les livres de l'immense bibliothèque, s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre en observant son domaine un soir d'orage, flâner dans le jardin japonais après un entraînement… Il réalisa qu'il aurait pu partager tout cela avec lui et son cœur se serra. Cependant, si ces derniers mois lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était bien à refouler ses sentiments et prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux.

C'est ce qu'il fit en se concentrant sur ce que racontait l'intendante sur la collection de livres de Draco et en ignorant l'air faussement innocent de son parrain. Il se permit la réflexion que s'il n'avait pas été déjà très épris de Draco auparavant, la vue de sa bibliothèque l'aurait fait tomber amoureux instantanément. La pièce était étrangement octogonale et la collection si grande qu'elle nécessitait un deuxième étage à la coursive étroite. Des tables de travail étaient disposées perpendiculairement aux rayonnages et des fauteuils en cuir appelaient à une lecture confortable. Des trophées et antiquités étaient exposés sur des présentoirs. Là, une ammonite fossilisée, ici, la première édition du _Traité de Thanatologie_, véritable bible de la lutte contre les zombies, à côté, une tête momifiée de l'Épouvantable Attaque de Jersey, là, un casque samouraï datant du siècle dernier. Harry était fasciné.

Sirius décida d'interrompre le moment de grâce de son filleul en demandant avec le ton le plus ingénu possible :

\- Votre maître vit-il souvent à Pemberley ?

\- Il y passe environ la moitié de l'année, répondit la gouvernante. C'est un homme plus que charmant.

\- Peut-être que s'il était marié, il resterait plus longtemps ici, remarqua Sirius en passant.

\- J'espère que tel bonheur pourra lui arriver un jour. Je ne sais pourtant quel homme pourrait être assez bien pour lui.

Le couple se tourna vers Harry d'un même mouvement avec une moue approbatrice. Le jeune homme piqua un fard et lança un regard indigné à son parrain, qui en retour, affichait un air moqueur. Même Remus souriait.

\- Vous avez une très haute opinion de votre maître, encouragea Sirius.

\- Elle n'est en rien exagérée. Je connais Draco Malefoy depuis qu'il a cinq ans et jamais il n'a été désagréable avec moi, ni avec aucun domestique. C'est l'homme le plus doux et le plus généreux que je n'ai jamais connu.

À cette déclaration Sirius et Remus sourirent plus largement encore, alors qu'Harry tâcha de les ignorer.

\- Vous le verriez avec sa sœur…continua l'intendante. Il ne peut rien lui refuser. C'est une enfant délicieuse.

Harry s'interdit d'imaginer Draco s'occuper de sa petite sœur. La gouvernante continua la visite des pièces accessibles au public, dispersant çà et là des commentaires élogieux sur Draco, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius et Remus, ainsi que de Harry, qui ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Leur guide les reconduit finalement à l'entrée, où les attendait le jardinier.

Ils purent ainsi visiter plus amplement le parc, et l'organisation de ce dernier, à la fois esthétique et stratégique, émerveilla les visiteurs. Ils poursuivirent leur promenade dans les hauteurs de la forêt puis redescendirent vers l'exutoire de la vallée, où ils traversèrent un pont. Le jardinier leur apprit que ce pont était fait d'anciennes pierres tombales dont les occupants s'étaient relevés. Harry admira la coquetterie de les garder brutes, révélant ainsi les noms et dates des anciens propriétaires par endroits.

Le jardinier leur proposa de passer au dojo, les assurant qu'ils ne gêneraient absolument personne. Harry en fut ravi, mais à l'élargissement du sourire de son parrain, commença à s'inquiéter. Il décida de passer outre puisqu'il avait l'impression que ces temps-ci, quoi qu'il fasse, Sirius semblait rire à ses dépens. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi il aurait dû s'en méfier.

* * *

Le dojo était aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Très lumineux, il aurait donné à Harry l'envie de s'entraîner à frapper un des sacs de sable suspendus si le garçon ne s'était pas figé devant le spectacle de Draco Malefoy enchaînant coups de pieds et de poings sur un mannequin de bois.

Draco remarqua leur présence et s'approcha d'eux, paraissant assez surpris. Harry détourna le regard en rougissant quand il vit que le kimono de Draco s'était ouvert sous l'effort, révélant son torse nu. Sirius et Remus étaient aux anges. Draco se rajusta rapidement et les salua poliment. Il commença à discuter avec Remus et Sirius sur les raisons de leur présence et s'intéressa sincèrement à leur voyage, tandis qu'Harry restait silencieux, en évitant le regard de leur hôte. Ce moment était facilement l'un des plus inconfortables de son existence. Draco leur proposa finalement de prendre le thé au château, ce que Sirius accepta avec empressement. Le couple sortit immédiatement, suivi par le jardinier, laissant Harry seul avec Malefoy.

Celui-ci le pria de l'attendre, le temps qu'il se change, afin de marcher avec lui jusqu'au grand salon de Pemberley. Harry accepta et Draco disparut à travers une porte coulissante au fond de la salle, probablement les vestiaires. Il ignora le fait que Draco Malefoy se déshabillait à une cloison de feuille de riz de lui en admirant les nombreuses armes accrochées au mur. Il mourrait d'envie de les essayer, mais se contenta d'imaginer comment adapter ses techniques chinoises au maniement d'un katana.

Draco finit par le rejoindre, nerveux mais avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit part de ses félicitations quant au mariage de Bill et de Fleur, et Harry put rendre compte de la cérémonie. Ils se tenaient au milieu du jardin zen quand un gémissement familier se fit entendre.

Une main putréfiée surgit de derrière un arbre et faillit attraper le cou de Harry. Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de sortir ses armes que Draco l'avait déjà tiré en arrière, le projetant sans le vouloir dans un bassin. Harry se releva, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille mais trempé de la tête aux pieds, et constata qu'ils étaient entourés par une dizaine de zombies. Draco l'aida à remonter sur la rive après avoir décapité le zombie qui avait manqué de l'attraper. Il sortit ses couteaux fétiches et trancha la tête du premier zombie à sa portée.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit fut de courte durée, au grand regret des deux protagonistes qui réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient complémentaires dans la fougue d'un combat. L'un et l'autre surveillaient les arrières de leur compagnon. Quand l'un était aux prises avec un innommable, le second le couvrait des attaques potentielles. Ils s'échangeaient leurs adversaires en plein duel avec une fluidité surprenante. Ils parvenaient à synchroniser leurs attaques et à mélanger leur style, formant tous les deux un binôme mortel.

Lorsque tous les morts furent à terre, neutralisés, leurs regards se croisèrent alors que les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient leurs souffles. Ils se sourirent, un peu gênés mais fiers de leur combat, durant un moment de flottement. Harry rompit le charme en éternuant.

Draco parut se réveiller, et retourna en courant dans le dojo. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une large serviette. Draco enveloppa les épaules de Harry avec, alors que celui-ci commençait à claquer des dents. Il garda ses mains sur ses épaules pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au château.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que vous preniez froid, dit Draco.

\- Faites attention, je pourrais être infecté, plaisanta Harry.

Draco laissa échapper un rire, mais ne lâcha pas son invité pour autant.

\- Vous passerez le test des mouches une fois sec, promis Draco d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Arrivés au château, Draco expliqua brièvement à ses invités et à ses deux domestiques, réunis pour prendre le thé, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il emmena ensuite rapidement Harry à l'étage, sous les yeux attendris de Sirius et Remus. Draco accompagna Harry dans une des chambres, et lui trouva de quoi se changer, pendant qu'Harry tâchait de ne pas sur-analyser la situation. Draco le laissa s'habiller et descendit au salon. Harry mit donc les vêtements que Draco venait de lui prêter. Ils lui allaient plutôt bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son corset était presque du même vert que celui qu'il portait à Netherfields, avec des fleurs brodées en plus. Harry se convainquit qu'il ne s'agissait très probablement que d'une coïncidence, et rejoignit les autres au salon.

L'intendante lui prit des mains ses vêtements mouillés et alla les porter à la buanderie. Aux yeux écarquillés d'admiration –pour Draco, qui se leva pour l'accueillir, et de fierté –pour Sirius et Remus, Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il portait les habits de Draco. Il rougit violemment à cette pensée et en prenant conscience que sa tenue avait l'odeur de son hôte. La gouvernante les rejoint et servit le thé. La discussion porta rapidement sur l'altercation devant le dojo, et sur l'humidité des derniers jours qui favorisait ce genre d'incidents. Harry essayait de garder un train de pensée cohérent, mais cette tâche était rendue difficile par la présence de Malefoy et son environnement, qui portait incontestablement la trace de son propriétaire. Sirius et Remus remarquèrent bien la gêne teintée de plaisir de leur filleul, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de faire quelques allusions discrètes, auxquelles Draco répondait sincèrement sans en comprendre le double sens. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Devant la violence de la pluie, qui ne semblait pas se calmer, Draco invita ses hôtes à passer la nuit à Pemberley. Il argua que non seulement le mauvais temps risquait de les affaiblir, mais qu'en plus il encouragerait les hordes de zombies à les attaquer. Sirius et Remus acceptèrent immédiatement sans prendre le soin de consulter Harry, qui ne se serait pourtant pas opposé.


	21. Nuit d'orage

**At Mimily : Merci pour ta review :D Sirius et Remus sont presque pires que les jumeaux héhé.**

**On approche de la fin :( un peu de fluff pour se consoler**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le dîner et la soirée se déroulèrent aussi agréablement que leur après-midi. Draco était un hôte formidable et la conversation roulait avec fluidité. Sirius et Remus appréciaient de plus en plus le jeune homme. Harry resta assez silencieux, toujours honteux de la façon dont il avait traité Malefoy, mais s'enhardit suffisamment pour participer ponctuellement aux échanges. Tout le monde finit par se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives, alors que la pluie continuait de tomber.

Harry se retrouva seul, dans une chambre sobrement décorée et néanmoins accueillante. Il alla se coucher, vêtu d'un kimono simple, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait trop à penser. D'une part, se retrouver face à Draco n'était finalement pas si horrible que ça. Ils avaient pu se battre ensemble avec une efficacité plaisante. Mais d'autre part, il se sentait toujours autant coupable d'avoir prêté foi aux affirmations de Diggory sans se soucier de la version de Draco. Après une ou deux heures à écouter la pluie frapper aux carreaux en se morfondant sur son absence totale de bon sens, Harry décida de se lever et d'explorer la maison en se rendant aux cuisines, armé en tout et pour tout d'un chandelier.

* * *

Pemberley avait une ambiance un brin plus inquiétante lorsque la demeure n'était plus éclairée ni par le jour ni par les lustres. Harry s'arrêta dans une galerie pour contempler un portrait de famille. On y voyait Lucius Malefoy, les mains posées sur un fauteuil où une femme blonde très élégante était assise, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans sur les genoux. Debout à ses côtés, une main sur l'accoudoir, se trouvait un Draco d'environ neuf ans. Il avait le visage légèrement plus rond, se tenait droit et essayait visiblement de copier l'air sévère de son père, sans grand succès. Sa petite moue boudeuse n'inspirait pas la déférence que provoquait le regard de Lucius, et Harry ne contint pas son sourire attendri.

\- J'étais encore jeune et innocent à cette époque-là.

Harry faillit en lâcher son chandelier. Draco, en kimono de nuit, se trouvait à sa droite, souriant.

\- Vous m'avez surpris, s'excusa Harry.

\- Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ? s'enquit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'allais boire un thé dans le petit salon, vous m'accompagnez ? proposa son hôte.

Harry accepta et le suivit au rez-de-chaussée, dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. Draco alluma plusieurs bougies et Harry put admirer l'aménagement du lieu. Le salon embrassait entièrement son inspiration japonaise. Les murs étaient blancs avec des meubles longs et fins en bois sombre. Une grande baie vitrée coulissante, avec des carreaux de bois dans le même ton sombre que le reste de la pièce, donnait sur la vallée. Au centre du tapis clair qui recouvrait toute la pièce, une table basse noire et des coussins à même le sol attendaient les deux noctambules.

Draco pria Harry de s'asseoir et sortit de quoi faire du thé dans l'un des placards qui couraient le long du mur. Il prépara et servit le thé soigneusement. Les deux jeunes hommes le burent dans un silence confortable en observant l'orage qui se déchaînait sur la campagne. Draco finit par rompre le silence en expliquant que cette pièce venait d'être réaménagée pour sa sœur, qui revenait tout juste du Japon et s'en languissait déjà. Pour l'instant à Londres, ce petit salon était sa surprise de bienvenue. Cet acte de gentillesse rappela à Harry combien il avait été odieux avec lui.

\- Je tenais à vous dire que nous ignorions que vous seriez à Pemberley lorsque nous avons planifié notre visite, commença-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis rentré ici il y a bien un mois, répondit Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Remus m'a…oh.

Il se tut, réalisant l'ampleur du guet-apens.

\- Je ne sais encore combien de temps je vais y rester, continua Draco.

\- Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de quitter cet endroit ? dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Il rougit en réalisant sa bévue, mais sa remarque amusa Draco.

\- Je voulais aussi vous parler d'autre chose, reprit Harry, un brin nerveux.

\- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea Draco.

\- J'ai pris conscience à la lecture de votre lettre que mon comportement a été plus que déplacé envers vous, dit Harry. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas m'être intéressé à votre version de l'histoire, ce qui m'aurait évité quelques… déconvenues.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, répondit Draco avec douceur. Vous m'avez fait réaliser à quel point j'étais prompt à juger de la santé de quelqu'un. J'aurais probablement tué ma meilleure amie sans votre intervention, dans les cuisines.

\- Certes, concéda Harry. Mais si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur le bien-être de Miss Granger, j'aurais également écarté Ron de sa compagnie. Votre réaction, même si elle fut extrême, est tout à votre honneur. Même Ron l'a compris.

Il y eut un court silence et Draco lança le sujet qu'Harry redoutait.

\- Concernant la deuxième partie de la lettre…

\- Je n'ai clairement pas été assez méfiant, avoua Harry.

\- J'ignore quelle est la nature de vos relations aujourd'hui, et loin de moi l'idée de calomnier Diggory, reprit Draco. Mais cet homme est un fin manipulateur. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas vous compromettre avec lui, mais c'est selon votre bon vouloir.

\- Aucun risque, répondit amèrement Harry. Son régiment est parti de Meryton.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco, avec une pointe d'excitation.

\- Et même s'il était resté, il…continua Harry, qui se raidit au souvenir. Il m'a…révélé sa vraie nature.

\- Comment cela ? s'enquit Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Draco perçut son malaise, l'air soucieux. Harry comprit que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, c'était lui. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi Diggory avait fait cela, et ce qu'il avait mal interprété ?

\- La nuit après ma démonstration au dojo de votre tante, se lança Harry. Il m'a retrouvé dans les jardins et a demandé ma main.

\- Oh. Et … vous avez accepté ? demanda Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre, avoua Harry. Il m'a…pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé avant que je ne réagisse.

\- Seigneur…lâcha Draco, choqué. Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais j'ai fini par lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge. Il m'a menacé et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Harry s'aperçut qu'il était au bord des larmes. Cette constatation l'agaça, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Draco et encore moins pour un événement vieux de plus d'un mois. Il se sentait hautement stupide, alors il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec la manche de son kimono, et se retourna vers Draco en tentant de sourire.

\- Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, si vous avez la moindre explication de ce qui a pu le pousser à agir de la sorte…

\- Je pense, dit lentement Draco, en contenant sa colère. Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de vous enlever.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a kidnappé ma sœur selon la même méthode, expliqua Draco. Elle avait terminé son entraînement et il l'a demandée en mariage sur le chemin du dojo. Elle ne se méfiait pas de lui, elle ne le connaissait pas comme moi, alors elle a hésité et il l'a emmenée sur son cheval. Nous l'avons récupérée deux jours après, heureusement, il ne l'a pas agressée. Il n'en avait que pour sa fortune.

\- C'est…horrible, dit Harry.

Draco se retourna vers lui et prit un air inquiet. Il se leva et revint avec un mouchoir, s'accroupissant devant Harry. Il réalisa alors qu'il pleurait et son embarras grandit. Draco en revanche, semblait concerné.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être donné mon avis de manière trop abrupte, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'est moi, s'excusa Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je suis à fleur de peau, alors que c'était il y a bien un mois.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû amener le sujet, alors, répondit Draco.

\- Non, il fallait bien que vous soyez au courant, excusez mon laisser-aller, je…

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser d'avoir été blessé par le crime d'un autre, soupira Draco avec un sourire désolé.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Un éclair plus lumineux que les autres leur fit prendre conscience de leur proximité. Draco s'écarta brusquement. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers la fenêtre en rougissant. Après quelques minutes d'un silence embarrassé, Harry se décida à lancer une conversation moins risquée.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte comment j'ai tué mon premier zombie ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! J'imagine que ça a dû être marquant.

\- Eh bien, j'avais six ans et Fred et Georges s'ennuyaient à mourir, commença Harry.

\- Ça commence plutôt mal, commenta Draco.

\- C'est bien pire ensuite, rassurez-vous. Ils m'ont attrapé et enfermé dans un tonneau, puis m'ont fait rouler jusqu'à la rivière qui borde le parc de Longbourn. Je me souviens que je n'arrêtais pas de leur hurler des insultes et des menaces de mort.

\- Mon Dieu… souffla Draco.

\- Ces idiots pensaient m'y laisser dix minutes, mais ils n'ont pas pris en compte le courant, expliqua Harry.

\- Oh non, vous avez dérivé longtemps ? demanda Draco, captivé.

\- Jusqu'au sud de Meryton, soit environ une vingtaine de kilomètres, avec tous les détours que fait le fleuve.

\- Et vos frères n'ont rien fait pour vous sauver ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Oh si, ils étaient en panique, rit Harry. Fred est descendu dans l'eau, mais il ne savait pas encore nager, donc il n'est pas allé bien loin. George m'a couru après depuis la berge. Il a dû s'arrêter au portail, nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir de Longbourn sans adultes à cet âge-là.

\- Vous vous en êtes sorti tout seul alors, remarqua Draco avec admiration.

\- J'ai pu ouvrir le couvercle grâce à un petit canif, acquiesça Harry. Dans ma main on aurait dit un couteau de boucher ! Bref, je parviens à sortir du tonneau, et à rejoindre la rive malgré le courant.

Draco était suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Et à quelques mètres de moi, il y avait un zombie, qui devait être assez récent d'ailleurs, qui était en train de déchiqueter les restes d'un lapin. C'était un homme qui avait dû être un fermier dans le coin, je ne sais pas. Il s'est avancé vers moi, mais comme j'étais petit, j'arrivais à esquiver ses bras assez facilement.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour le tuer ? demanda Draco.

\- Je lui ai tranché une jambe, vous savez comme c'est facile, leurs membres sont d'une fragilité… Il est évidemment tombé et je ne sais comment, j'ai réussi à le décapiter.

\- Eh bien…lâcha Draco, sincèrement impressionné. Vous étiez une vraie terreur à six ans.

\- Ha ! Vous n'avez pas idée, rit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? interrogea Draco.

\- J'ai rejoint le bourg et je suis allé chez Sirius et Remus, qui d'ailleurs ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. J'ai pu avoir du thé au miel, se souvint Harry avec un sourire enfantin. Puis ils m'ont ramené à Longbourn et ma mère était en larmes quand elle m'a vu.

\- Oh elle a dû mourir d'inquiétude, compatit Draco.

\- Les jumeaux lui avaient dit que je m'étais probablement noyé tellement ils paniquaient. Ils pleuraient eux aussi. En fait, je crois bien que tous mes frères pleuraient, ajouta Harry.

\- Quelle histoire…soupira Draco. Fred et Georges devaient se sentir très mal…

\- Oh ils ont été privés de sortie pendant deux mois, répondit Harry. Et puis ils mouraient de jalousie pour mon premier zombie.

\- J'ai pu tuer mon premier zombie à mes dix ans et il était attaché à un arbre, raconta Draco. Et la garde personnelle de mon père était prête à intervenir au moindre problème.

\- À dix ans, je crois que j'avais déjà tué sept zombies, réfléchit Harry.

\- J'aurais adoré vous connaître à cet âge, confia Draco avec un ton rêveur.

\- J'étais déjà passionné par la thanatologie. Je ne parlais que de ça. Ça exaspérait tout le monde.

\- On se serait bien entendu alors.

La conversation les tint éveillés jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Sirius, Remus et Harry quittèrent Pemberley dans le courant de la matinée, et Harry ne parvenait pas à effacer un léger sourire de ses lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir du couple. Sirius ne se priva pas de faire quelques allusions sur la nuit blanche que son filleul avait passé avec leur hôte, mais l'intéressé resta silencieux.


	22. L'avis de Lady Lestrange

**J'ai encore l'idée générale de la suite dans un coin de ma tête et un document Word, mais je suis sur d'autres fics en ce moment, plus les cours (yikes) donc je pense l'écrire en février (oui c'est loin mais pas tant que ça en vrai). **

**Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu tranquilou avant la dernière grosse péripétie. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les Weasley étaient toujours à Rosings, aussi Harry resta à Meryton avec Sirius et Remus. Il se rendait parfois à Longbourn, pour profiter du dojo et vérifier qu'aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Ce fut pendant une de ces après-midis que Lady Lestrange lui rendit visite.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était rentré de Pemberley. Il venait de terminer une séance d'entraînement et rangeait le dojo, quand quelqu'un fit sonner la cloche à l'entrée de la maison. Il monta les escaliers et arriva devant le porche, où se trouvait Lady Lestrange, étrangement seule. Sa voiture, entourée de quelques Mangemorts, se trouvait à l'entrée du parc. L'instinct de Harry lui souffla de se méfier.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-elle avec délectation.

\- Lady Lestrange, mes hommages, répondit-il avec une légère révérence.

\- Je vois que je vous dérange en plein entraînement, remarqua-t-elle en désignant sa tenue.

\- Oh non pas du tout, je viens juste de terminer, répondit-il.

\- Je serai curieuse de voir votre salle de sport, dit Lady Lestrange. Je ne vois aucun gymnase dans votre petit parc.

\- C'est que notre dojo est sous terre, expliqua Harry. Suivez-moi.

Harry rouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers, Lady Lestrange à sa suite. Il s'arrêta au bas des marches, s'effaçant afin que son invitée puisse faire quelques pas en observant les lieux.

Le dojo était en fait très spacieux, mais le regard était interrompu par les arches de pierre, qui découpaient la salle en plusieurs espaces. En haut des murs, des fenêtres rectangulaires permettaient aux rayons de soleil d'éclairer la pièce. Des poutres en bois traversaient le plafond, perpendiculairement aux arches pour éviter tout écroulement. Le dojo était loin d'être neuf, la cave n'avait pas été prévue pour ce type d'usage et ça se ressentait dans son organisation spatiale, mais Harry adorait cet endroit. C'était _chez lui_. Et voir Bellatrix juger son dojo avec une moue méprisante lui fit l'effet d'une insulte personnelle. Il ne dit rien cependant, il voulait connaître le pourquoi de sa visite.

\- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas les raisons de ma venue ici, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Je vous avoue n'en avoir aucune idée, répondit Harry.

\- Ne jouez pas les idiots avec moi, Mr Potter, répliqua Bellatrix avec mépris. J'ai entendu une rumeur des plus ignobles vous concernant.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que mon neveu, _mon neveu_, souligna-t-elle intensément. Aurait pour projet de vous épouser. Je sais que ce n'est que calomnies, au vu de votre basse extraction et de votre éducation chinoise, mais je suis venue m'assurer que mes sentiments quant à ce projet soient bien clairs pour tout le monde.

\- Vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin pour une rumeur en laquelle vous n'avez aucune foi, remarqua Harry avec insolence.

\- Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, jeune homme, répondit Bellatrix en serrant les dents. Draco vous a-t-il demandé en mariage, oui ou non ?

\- Vous semblez convaincue que c'est impossible, pourtant.

\- Je le suis, admis Lady Lestrange. Mais il est probable que dans un moment d'égarement, séduit par vos attraits ou par quelque philtre d'amour, il n'ait oublié les exigences de son rang et ait imaginé s'établir à vos côtés.

\- Si tel était le cas, Madame, je serais bien le dernier à vous l'avouer, répondit sèchement Harry.

\- Quel entêté ! soupira Bellatrix. Que ce soit bien clair, Draco épousera un homme qui conviendra à son rang, pas un orphelin sans héritage qui passe ses nuits à patauger dans la boue. Répondez à ma question.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser intimider, répondit Harry.

\- Êtes-vous fiancés ? C'est tout ce qui m'importe, demanda agressivement Bellatrix.

\- Que Madame se rassure, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, céda Harry.

\- Me promettez-vous de ne jamais agréer à de telles fiançailles ? continua Bellatrix.

\- Je préférerai mourir que de souiller mon honneur avec pareille promesse, rétorqua Harry avec dédain.

\- Alors il vous faudra mourir, répondit Lady Lestrange en sortant son katana.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La situation était absolument ridicule.

\- Vous venez dans le dojo de ma famille pour me provoquer en duel ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Je viens débarrasser le monde d'un petit rat d'égout avant qu'il ne souille l'honneur d'un homme supérieur et les murs de Pemberley, déclara-t-elle avec rage.

Sur ces mots, elle attaqua. Bellatrix prit appui sur une des arches et s'élança dans les airs, son Katana visant la gorge de Harry. Celui-ci se déporta et para l'offensive d'un de ses couteaux, qu'il venait de sortir de sa manche. Il se mit en position de combat immédiatement. Les deux adversaires se tinrent immobiles une seconde, mais la rage de Bellatrix la poussa à une nouvelle tentative.

Harry se défendait plutôt bien, il arrivait à bloquer chacun des coups de Lady Lestrange, mais il n'avait pour le moment eu aucune occasion de répliquer. Il se fit faucher les jambes mais roula sur le côté avant que le Katana ne se plante à l'endroit où son cou se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Sa rivale le prit par le col et lui donna un coup de pied qui le projeta dos contre une arche.

La violence du choc vida d'un coup tout l'air de ses poumons. Le souffle coupé, Harry parvint tout de même à esquiver les dagues que Bellatrix lui lançait en lui rappelant à quel point son union avec Draco serait dégradante. Elle se retourna pour saisir une lourde hache, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, stoppa net son mouvement : son ennemi avait disparu.

Harry sauta d'une poutre et planta sa dague dans son ventre avant de réaliser qu'il venait de poignarder la tante de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette dernière parut à peine choquée, arracha l'arme et envoya Harry percuter le sol, lui planta la main dans le sol. Bellatrix reprit sa hache et la leva au-dessus de sa tête, prête à découper Harry en deux.

Il parvint à se dégager rapidement et d'un enchaînement maîtrisé, visiblement inconnu de Bellatrix, il réussit à l'acculer contre un mur, couteaux croisés sur sa gorge. Lady Lestrange était vaincue. Elle le comprit elle aussi et le provoqua :

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour m'achever ?

\- À quoi bon ? Pour me voir condamné par l'homme que j'aime ? répliqua Harry avec mépris. Vous vivrez suffisamment pour voir Draco se marier, et peut-être même avec moi, Madame. Vous vivrez avec le souvenir qu'un garçon éduqué en Chine, sans titre de noblesse, dont vous avez insulté la famille et le maître, vous a vaincue et épargnée.

Bellatrix déglutit et il la relâcha. Elle remonta les escaliers et rejoint sa voiture, se tenant le flanc mais restant stoïque, Harry sur ses talons. En montant dans l'habitacle, elle se retourna vers lui et dit d'un ton dédaigneux, qui reflétait son humiliation :

\- Sachez que mon avis reste inchangé. Je réprouve toujours autant cette union qui viendrait abâtardir ma lignée.

\- Je vous conseille de vous taire avant que je ne change d'avis quant à votre décapitation, Madame, répondit Harry avec un sourire mielleux.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner sur la route, et par pure provocation, décida d'aller demander Draco en mariage sur le champ, se rendant à Pemberley à pied s'il le fallait. Sa résolution se réduit à néant quand il vit que la boîte aux lettres contenait un courrier de Draco.

Celui-ci lui indiquait qu'en raison d'une horde particulièrement importante dans l'Entre-Deux, il rejoignait Netherfields avec Miss Granger pour protéger le pont d'Hingham, celui qu'Harry avait traversé avec Cédric pour rejoindre Saint Lazare. Draco lui demandait ensuite de ses nouvelles, et proposait à Harry de venir prendre le thé à Netherfields un jour ou l'autre. C'est sur un petit nuage qu'Harry rentra dans le manoir pour lui répondre.


	23. Ginny

**42 reviews omg, est-ce un signe ? **

**At Mimily : Merci ! ça avance entre les deux bibous :D**

**A propos de la suite, j'ai réalisé que c'était confus grâce à une review de MinnieMey (cc, ça va ?). Du coup, je récapitule :**

**\- Couteaux papillons est finie ! (plus que trois chapitres et un épilogue, sans compter le chapitre du jour)**

**\- Vous verrez, la fin est *ouverte*. A la base, c'était censé rester comme ça, et je laissais le soin à votre imagination de conclure/poursuivre cette histoire. But, j'ai vu un film (omg, incroyable) et ça m'a grave inspirée (même si y avait zéro rapport avec OPZ ou HP). **

**\- Je vais pas dire le film, j'hésite encore à reprendre le scénario point par point, un peu comme ici, ou juste la trame principale. (il m'arrive de faire des trucs originaux aussi)**

**\- Je pourrais vraiment m'y mettre qu'en février, sauf si je craque avant et décide de ruiner mon semestre (mais ce sera au nom de la littérature, alors c'pas trop grave). Je la publierai que quand je l'aurai terminée, donc vers mars, avril, i guess ? **

**\- J'ai d'autres fics sur le feu, mais sur le MCU, si ça intéresse quelqu'un (y en a une déjà publiée, une en cours d'écriture et une en projet)**

**Voilà, je parle trop, cette note va faire la moitié du chapitre, but j'espère que c'est plus clair. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se passa bien une semaine avant que la tranquillité de Harry ne soit de nouveau troublée.

Entre-temps, il avait pris deux fois le thé à Netherfields en tête à tête avec Draco, Hermione Granger disparaissant mystérieusement à son arrivée. Ses relations avec le colonel étaient devenues sincèrement amicales. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques –après tout, il l'avait quand même attaqué au tisonnier et au coupe-papier, mais il pouvait se contenter de l'amitié de Draco.

Du moins, pour l'instant, car rien que d'imaginer Draco se marier avec un autre homme, Harry sentait son cœur se dissoudre. Il n'osait cependant pas faire explicitement la cour à son nouvel ami, trop terrifié rien que d'y penser. Heureusement, il n'y avait pour le moment que Sirius et Remus qui l'encourageait lourdement à courtiser Draco, bien que Ron avait tout de même envoyé une lettre argumentée de dix pages.

Le jour où les Weasley devaient revenir de Rosings, Harry patientait insouciamment dans le jardin, occupé à répondre à une nouvelle lettre de Draco. Il essayait de décrire la Salle Rouge sans horrifier son ami quand il vit arriver Ron sur un cheval au galop. Il plia soigneusement ce qu'il avait écrit et le rangea dans la poche de son manteau –ayant grandi avec sept frères et sœur, il savait se protéger des yeux indiscrets. Il alla à la rencontre de son frère et s'inquiéta à la vue de son air paniqué. Ron descendit de son cheval avec précipitation et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- C'est Ginny ! souffla Ron. Elle a été enlevée !

\- Quoi ?

Harry se recula et regarda Ron dans les yeux, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Elle a disparu cette nuit, et une femme de chambre nous a dit qu'elle l'avait vue partir à cheval… avec Cédric Diggory ! acheva Ron en retenant un sanglot.

Harry eut l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il s'assit maladroitement sur les marches du perron alors que Ron s'expliquait.

\- Elle n'était pas dans son lit ce matin…La femme de chambre ne nous a prévenus que tard dans la matinée, alors que tout le monde la cherchait partout. Mère m'a envoyé te prévenir, ils rentrent tous en voiture.

\- C'est ma faute…murmura Harry. J'aurai dû leur dire que Diggory était un...oh mon Dieu…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'en prendrait à elle, dit Ron en s'accroupissant.

\- Non…dit Harry en se relevant, l'air préoccupé. Mais je crois savoir où il l'a emmenée…

Ils attelèrent deux chevaux, celui sur lequel Ron était arrivé ayant déjà bien cavalé, et Ron suivit Harry fendre la campagne. En chemin, Harry expliqua à Ron que Cédric avait probablement emmenée Ginny à Saint Lazare. Après un peu moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent au pont d'Hingham, dont l'entrée était entourée d'un camp militaire important. Harry et Ron descendirent de cheval. Tenant sa monture par la bride, Harry partit à la recherche de Draco à grands pas, Ron sur ses talons. Il repéra enfin le colonel, en pleine discussion avec Hermione Granger. Il se précipita à sa rencontre, lâchant son cheval et arriva essoufflé devant Malefoy, surpris.

\- Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! s'exclama-t-il. N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que votre famille rentre de Rosings ?

\- Si, justement ! répondit Harry, alors que Ron le rejoignait, étonné de cette familiarité nouvelle. Quelque chose…quelque chose est arrivé à ma petite sœur… lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot.

\- Dites-moi tout, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Cédric Diggory l'a enlevée, répondit Ron.

Draco pâlit et Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Harry se tordait les mains et lançait un regard désespéré à Draco.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a emmenée à la chapelle Saint Lazare, dans l'Entre-Deux…expliqua-t-il. Il m'y a emmené une fois et il m'avait dit que c'était un endroit important pour lui…il faut que j'aille la chercher mais je…je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai seul…

\- Harry, reprit Draco avec douceur. Une horde immense de zombies arrive de l'Entre-Deux, et va bientôt se déverser par le pont. Les hommes se rapatrient ici et ensuite ils feront sauter le pont d'Hingham.

\- Alors il faut aller la chercher maintenant ! répondit fiévreusement Harry.

Draco lança un regard contrit à Hermione et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Harry… la chapelle Saint Lazare a été rasée il y a trois jours…dit Draco. Je l'ai moi-même vue en flammes, c'est impossible que Ginny y soit.

\- Alors, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent être n'importe où…dit Ron dans un souffle.

Les jambes de Harry le lâchèrent et il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, une main sur la bouche. Draco s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé. Ne perdez pas espoir, votre sœur vous sera bientôt rendue, je vous le promets.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

\- Écoutez, mes hommes nettoient l'ouest de ce camp en ce moment même…

\- C'est normal, il y avait une fosse commune illégale à cet endroit, dit Harry à mi-voix.

\- Nous l'ignorions, admit Draco avec un sourire triste. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller les aider ? Je dois m'occuper du repliement, mais je viendrai vous rejoindre et vous raccompagner à Longbourn juste après, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmura Harry en se relevant.

Il suivit Draco vers l'ancienne fosse et abandonna Ron en compagnie de Hermione.

* * *

Draco laissa Harry se défouler sur les zombies qui émergeaient de la terre humide, et prit Hermione en aparté pour lui donner quelques instructions, avant d'atteler son cheval. Il franchit le pont d'Hingham au galop, hors de vue de Harry.

Il lui avait menti : Saint Lazare était toujours debout. Et il était plus que probable que Ginny s'y trouve. Mais Draco voulait garder Harry en sécurité du bon côté du pont, loin de la horde.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, errant fiévreusement dans le camp à sa recherche, il avait compris qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir en danger. Il craignait que si Harry partait au secours de Ginny, il ne se fasse engloutir par la déferlante de morts-vivants, ou pire, qu'il se retrouve coincé dans l'Entre-Deux avec sa sœur devant le pont explosé. Aussi Draco devait se charger lui-même du sauvetage de Ginny Weasley.

Après environ trois quarts d'heure au galop, la chapelle fut enfin en vue. Quelques zombies rôdaient à l'entrée, mais ne firent pas attention à lui. Il vit une grille au pied de la bâtisse, à moitié défoncée, qui donnait sur une cave. Il se pencha pour en évaluer la solidité, quand il vit la jeune sœur de Harry adossée au mur. Ginny remarqua sa présence aussi, elle se leva et il lui fit signe de rester silencieuse. Draco attacha la selle de son cheval à la grille, et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'église.

La messe était en cours, aussi aucun innommable ne se s'étonna de sa présence. Draco avait pris soin de ramener quelques cerveaux humains, subtilisés sur les cadavres sécurisés des soldats morts ces derniers jours. Il se glissa dans une abside, où se trouvait la soupe de cervelle de porc que l'assemblée allait dévorer lors de la communion et y jeta tout son stock. Son plan risquait fort de se retourner contre lui, mais il avait besoin d'une diversion au cas où Cédric se montrait plus réticent que prévu.

Draco descendit dans la crypte, et y trouva –anomalie architecturale, des cachots. Ginny était agrippée aux barreaux, l'air désespéré. Elle était pâle et avait les yeux rouges. Draco eut une bouffée de compassion pour elle et de colère contre Diggory. Le trousseau de clés était accroché au mur, ce qui permit d'ouvrir la porte sans grande difficulté.

\- Oh, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! dit Ginny avec un sanglot de soulagement.

\- Ne pleurez pas, tout est bientôt fini, la rassura Draco. Vos frères vous attendent au pont d'Hingham.

\- Quelle touchante réunion de famille !

Draco se crispa et se retourna pour voir Cédric Diggory en haut des marches, un air sadique sur le visage. Draco bondit et referma la porte du cachot de l'intérieur. Il tendit le bras devant Ginny, lui jetant un regard rassurant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, Miss Weasley, tout va bien se passer.

\- Vous êtes mignons vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourrez la sauver ? demanda Cédric en descendant les marches. Vous vous êtes enfermé tout seul, vous n'avez aucune issue.

\- Et vous, pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevée ? Vous n'êtes intéressé que par l'argent, cracha Malefoy.

\- C'est très simple, sourit Cédric. Je comptais l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

\- Il veut épouser Harry, dit rapidement Ginny. Il a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte. Ma liberté contre sa main.

Draco cilla.

\- Et quel rapport avec les zombies ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif en se retournant vers son rival.

\- Ils ne sont pas _entièrement _zombifiés, ce qui me permet de les guider. C'est un argument de plus, répondit nonchalamment Cédric avec un haussement d'épaules. Si Harry ne se décide pas, je les envoie attaquer Longbourn.

\- Vous êtes complètement perdu, lâcha Draco avec un air incrédule.

Cédric se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, vous êtes perdus. Je peux lancer toute ma paroisse sur vous, vous êtes coincés ici !

Draco se contenta de siffler et son cheval partit au galop, entraînant la grille avec lui. Le bruit attira d'autres zombies dans les escaliers, beaucoup moins maîtrisés qu'auparavant. Draco sourit, son plan avait marché, ils avaient mangé de la cervelle humaine ! Il fit la courte échelle à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse sortir par la fenêtre et s'engouffra à sa suite. Cédric, fou de rage, leur hurlait des insultes et des menaces, sur le point d'être phagocyté par la masse grouillante d'innommables qui se déversait dans les cachots.

Le cheval n'était pas allé bien loin. Draco détacha la grille de la selle et aida Ginny à se hisser sur l'animal. Il s'assit derrière elle et ils s'élancèrent vers le soleil couchant, une nuée de zombies de plus en plus épaisse sur les talons.


	24. Révélations

**at Mimily : Tu vas voir que Bibou va surtout paniquer :) (pour le reste je ne spoilerai pas hihi)**

**Dernier gros chapitre d'action, profitez en bien !**

* * *

Une fois la fosse à zombies purifiée, assez facilement par ailleurs, Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione près du pont. Il chercha Draco du regard, mais ne le trouva pas, ce qui fit monter chez lui un étrange pressentiment. Hermione Granger regardait nerveusement vers la campagne de l'autre côté du pont à intervalles réguliers, alors qu'il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que celui-ci ne soit détruit. L'angoisse de Harry monta d'un cran à ce constat. Un doute sournois s'immisçait dans son esprit, mais il ne réussissait pas à l'expliciter. Il se risqua à demander :

\- Miss Granger, où est Draco ?

Ron tourna la tête d'un air interrogatif vers Hermione, qui répondit avec une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Il est avec ses hommes, sur le bastion de l'autre côté du pont, en train de vérifier les explosifs, dit-elle en désignant vaguement les tentes sur l'autre rive.

\- Pourtant, vous ne cessez de jeter des regards anxieux vers les plaines, dans l'autre direction, dit lentement Harry avec une légère suspicion.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sut quoi dire. Harry comprit subitement. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Hermione prit un air contrit.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Où ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron, confus. Harry, tu m'inquiètes…

\- Draco m'a menti, il est allé chercher Ginny à la chapelle, lui expliqua rapidement Harry en allant chercher son cheval.

\- Draco m'a demandé de vous garder en sécurité, intervint Hermione en essayant de le retenir.

\- Peu m'importe, ma sœur et … et Draco sont en danger, répondit Harry en saisissant la bride de sa monture.

\- Harry, il vaut mieux que vous attendiez ici avec nous, tenta Hermione une dernière fois alors qu'Harry montait en selle.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, répondit-il en regardant fiévreusement les collines de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Il s'élança sur le pont, laissant Ron et Hermione se ronger les sangs derrière lui.

* * *

Harry n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Draco, il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser sérieusement pour lui et pour Ginny.

À cette appréhension s'ajoutait sa culpabilité d'avoir caché à sa famille les vices de Cédric. Harry n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à croiser le scélérat. Quelques jours auparavant, il se serait sans doute senti très mal, étant donnée l'issue de leur dernière rencontre et les révélations de Malefoy. Mais après que l'infâme ait enlevé sa petite sœur –pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours, Harry était prêt à lui faire souffrir mille fois mille morts. En serait-il seulement capable ? Il se rassura en se disant qu'il laisserait la priorité à Draco si jamais une soudaine faiblesse entravait la fougue de ses couteaux papillons.

Harry vit soudain Ginny galoper vers lui, quelques zombies courant derrière elle. Il alla à sa rencontre le plus rapidement qu'il put. Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de sa petite sœur, et Harry l'aurait prise dans ses bras si la situation n'était pas si urgente. Les innommables les dépassèrent sans prêter attention à eux.

\- Ginny ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura Ginny. Draco m'a laissée, il est à pied quelque part, je ne sais pas. Diggory nous pourchassait !

À ces mots, Harry déglutit. Il regarda les zombies qui s'avançaient en direction du pont, vers l'ouest, puis tourna sa tête pour voir la horde se profiler à l'horizon opposée. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps, mais c'était faisable. Il se mordit les lèvres et regarda sa sœur avec un air douloureux.

\- Ginny, il faut que tu retournes immédiatement au pont d'Hingham, dit-il avec douceur.

\- Mais, et toi … ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Au galop, tu en as pour une vingtaine de minutes. Fais attention aux zombies.

\- Je sais… mais… Harry, tu ne viens pas ?

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher Draco, lui répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans cet enfer.

\- Harry, c'est dangereux…tenta sa sœur, au bord des larmes.

\- Je sais. Le temps presse, lui dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Je te promets que je reviendrai.

Ginny hocha la tête et s'enfuit. La nuit était tombée. Harry reconnaissait le paysage, Draco ne devait plus être très loin. Il fit accélérer son cheval.

* * *

Draco, après avoir envoyé Ginny vers le pont, tâcha de tuer les quelques zombies qui passaient à portée de katana. Il avait laissé la jeune fille seule car il avait aperçu Diggory les prendre en chasse. Comment s'était-il sorti de la vague de morts qui l'avait submergé ? Mystère. Il espérait que la haine de Cédric à son endroit soit plus forte que son désir de contraindre Harry. Alors qu'il décapitait les restes mouvants d'un soldat, sa supposition fut confirmée.

Diggory émergea d'un bocage, sabre à la main et le regard brûlant de colère. Draco se mit immédiatement en garde, attendant l'assaut.

\- Vous m'avez tout pris ! hurla Cédric en se jetant sur lui.

\- N'inversez pas les rôles, Diggory, vous n'êtes qu'un parasite, et ce, depuis l'enfance ! répondit Draco.

\- Vous m'avez envoyé dans l'armée ! rugit Cédric en essayant de le trancher en deux.

\- Vous vous y êtes envoyé tout seul en dilapidant votre héritage, soupira Draco en esquivant les tentatives de son adversaire.

Draco comptait le fatiguer un peu avant de l'achever, mais les élucubrations de son rival lui portaient un peu sur les nerfs et menaçaient sa résolution. Ils croisèrent le fer plusieurs fois avant que Cédric ne reprenne sa litanie.

\- Une fois que je vous aurai tué…

Draco manqua de se faire faucher les jambes, mais il esquiva et tenta une attaque vers la tête de Cédric, qui se recula juste à temps.

\- J'irai trouver Potter…

À la mention de ce nom, Draco sombra dans un silence assourdissant alors que la haine se déversait comme un poison dans ses veines. Il voyait les lèvres de Cédric bouger, mais n'entendait aucun mot sortir de sa bouche. Diggory continuait de vociférer, probablement en train d'énumérer tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Harry une fois qu'il l'aurait avec lui. Draco se défendait toujours avec fureur mais il attendait l'occasion d'achever le combat.

Il vit enfin une ouverture et transperça la poitrine de Cédric avec son sabre. La force qu'il mit dans son coup permit à son arme de réaliser ce coup d'estoc, pourtant incongru avec un katana, avec une relative facilité. Le monde redevint bruyant et Draco s'autorisa un sourire devant le hoquet de douleur de son ennemi.

Cédric s'agenouillait mais ne semblait pas vouloir mourir, il s'accrochait comme un damné sur la garde du sabre planté dans son torse, son arme abandonnée dans l'herbe froide. Au début, Draco vit ce comportement comme le réflexe d'un soldat à l'agonie, mais les secondes s'écoulaient et _Cédric ne voulait pas mourir_.

Draco réalisa que l'apparente facilité qui lui avait permis de perforer le poitrail de Cédric comme on coupe du beurre ne venait peut-être pas de sa force enragée, mais d'une fragilité suspicieuse du corps de son rival. Cette fragilité ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

Alors que le raisonnement s'écoulait dans les pensées de Draco, engourdi par la stupéfaction, Cédric saisit finalement le sabre et l'arracha de sa poitrine dans un râle de douleur. Là où le sang aurait dû gicler, la plaie ne révéla qu'une lente trainée d'un liquide pâteux et écarlate. Draco se recula de quelques pas, horrifié.

\- Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait de moi ? rit hystériquement Cédric.

\- Je…Je ne comprends pas…murmura Draco.

\- J'ai été mordu pendant une des campagnes de l'armée ! Par votre faute ! rugit Cédric en dévoilant son épaule, portant une marque de morsure humaine noyée au milieu de chairs en putréfaction. Depuis ce jour, je rêve de vengeance, continua-t-il avec véhémence. Les autres tiennent par la foi, moi je me nourris de ma haine pour vous !

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Cédric se contenta d'un cri de guerre et le chargea. Draco, toujours incapable de réagir, ferma les yeux en attendant le choc de la lame. Un hurlement de douleur retentit et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Harry, un de ses couteaux à la main, se trouvait devant lui, sur son cheval visiblement effrayé. Cédric avait eu le bras tranché et regardait le cavalier avec ahurissement. Harry ne prêta pas attention à lui, rangea son couteau en maîtrisant sa monture et tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à monter en selle. Celui-ci était encore sous le choc de l'apparition et s'assit maladroitement derrière son sauveur, en s'agrippant à sa taille. Harry fonça, sans prêter attention à Cédric, hurlant à la mort derrière eux.

\- Et Diggory ? lui souffla Draco dans leur course.

\- On verra plus tard ! répondit Harry. Il nous faut traverser le pont d'Hingham avant sa destruction !

Ils accélérèrent et parvinrent à sortir de la horde. Draco se remettait peu à peu de la révélation de Cédric, mais il était encore ébahi par la bravoure et les réflexes de Harry. Son admiration n'était en rien gâchée par cette course effrénée à travers champs, serré contre le dos du cavalier. Il aurait vraiment apprécié la balade s'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort imminente.

* * *

Enfin, le pont d'Hingham fut en vue et le cheval parut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de leur unique planche de salut, puisqu'il réussit miraculeusement à augmenter sa vitesse.

Le pont se rapprochait, ils n'y arriveraient jamais, ils dépassèrent les tentes abandonnées, ils y étaient presque, encore un effort, ils atteignirent enfin le pont alors que les premières détonations se faisaient entendre.

Puis les charges se mirent à éclater une à une en cascade et ce fut l'apocalypse. Le monde explosait autour d'eux, le sol s'affaissait de toutes parts, Draco se cramponnait à Harry et Harry au cou du cheval paniqué. Ils réussirent à sortir de la moitié de pont qui s'écroulait alors que le cheval bondissait au-dessus des derniers explosifs et se dégageait de ses deux cavaliers.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur le dos et reprenait conscience doucement. Il se mit à genoux, les tympans bourdonnants et couvert de terre et de poussière. Le monde autour de lui était silencieux et flou. Sa pommette s'était ouverte et il avait un goût de sang et de terre dans la bouche. Harry avait l'impression d'être seul au monde : tout était gris, les cendres volaient et ici et là quelques flammes s'agitaient, mais personne ne venait à leur rescousse.

Mais il n'était pas réellement seul. Draco était à quelques mètres de lui, allongé sur le flanc. Sa vue et son ouïe se stabilisèrent, malgré quelques larmes et acouphènes, et Harry se précipita vers Draco. Il le fit rouler sur le dos et tapota sa joue en répétant son nom, à demi-allongé sur lui, mais le jeune homme inconscient ne réagissait pas.

Harry commençait à paniquer, il ne le voyait pas respirer. _Était-il mort ? _Il le supplia de se réveiller mais Draco resta silencieux, et à cette absence de réponse Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer. _Seigneur, allait-il se réveiller ?_ Il ne respirait plus, et Harry vit son propre souffle se bloquer. C'était fini… Il prit délicatement le visage de Draco entre ses mains, et lui murmura dans un sanglot :

\- Il m'a suffi d'un regard sur vous… pour que mon cœur soit vôtre à jamais.

Harry ne tenta pas de retenir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il hésita une seconde et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il mit tout son désespoir, tout son amour, tout ce qu'il n'avait su lui dire à temps dans ce baiser au goût d'adieu.

L'instant d'après, son visage à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Draco, il réalisa avec stupeur que celui-ci respirait encore. Une vague de soulagement mêlée de honte l'envahit, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Quel imbécile…

Il s'écarta un peu de Draco alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers eux, des soignants sur ses talons. Harry se leva et laissa les médecins emporter Draco. Il n'avait pas fait un pas sur la terre ferme que Ron et Ginny s'étaient déjà réfugiés dans ses bras.


	25. Excuses

**A force de parler de la fameuse suite, je me suis hypée toute seule et j'ai commencé à écrire le plan. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées, des prompts, des headcanons que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite de cette fic, hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça peut toujours servir ! (hors smut et m-preg, c'est pas trop mon truc)**

**At Mimily : Yes ! Btw, l'acteur de Darcy, c'était mon fav dans Maléfique, j'étais trop heureuse de le revoir. Après question spoiler, j'ai un peu modifié les motivations de Cédric/Wikham et les circonstances de la fin, mais en gros c'est la même chose. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me contenter de cette fin, c'est beaucoup trop frustrant. **

**Il reste donc deux chapitres assez courts et l'épilogue. Enjoy !**

* * *

Le jour qui suivit fut plein d'émotions.

Mrs Weasley avait pleuré en retrouvant sa fille, puis en apprenant ce qu'avaient fait Harry et Draco. Harry dut expliquer comment il avait su pour Saint Lazare, ce qui horrifia tout le monde.

Il trouva le courage de raconter comment Cédric lui avait volé un baiser et si l'officier n'était pas en train d'errer dans l'Entre-Deux, il était plus que certain que chaque Weasley lui aurait fait amèrement regretter le moindre regard qu'il avait posé sur Harry. Il relata enfin les méfaits de Cédric à l'égard des Malefoy et s'excusa d'avoir tu la dangerosité de Diggory, mais à son sincère étonnement, personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione fit sa demande en mariage à Ron.

Son entreprise fut facilitée par l'enthousiasme de Mrs Weasley à les laisser seuls chaque fois que Miss Granger leur rendait visite. Sa stratégie, peu discrète, eut le mérite d'écarter toute tentative de plaisanterie douteuse des jumeaux. Tout le monde félicita les jeunes fiancés et le dîner qui s'ensuivit fut particulièrement festif. Hermione Granger n'eut pas l'air de regretter sa demande ou de vouloir s'enfuir après avoir passé la soirée en compagnie de sa future belle-famille, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi heureux que ce soir-là.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa voiture à la fin de la soirée, Hermione glissa à Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, que Draco était parti se rétablir à Pemberley, mais qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles dès que possible. Le jeune homme avait en effet passé une dizaine de jours inconscient, et était toujours très faible. Harry afficha un sourire poli à cette annonce, mais était intérieurement horrifié.

Grâce au Ciel, personne ne l'avait vu embrasser Draco Malefoy sur le pont, mais il était toujours mortifié à ce souvenir. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de Draco, bien qu'il ait été convaincu à cet instant que ce dernier était mort. Il ne savait comment présenter ses excuses.

D'une part, parce que Draco ne s'en souvenait très certainement pas et qu'il ne voulait pas faire remonter à la surface de sa mémoire cet événement désagréable. Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que Draco le rejette à cause de cette erreur monumentale, alors il préférait s'éloigner par lui-même.

D'autre part, il lui aurait fallu expliquer son geste, et à chaque fois qu'Harry se prenait à imaginer cette pénible conversation, il sentait ses organes se liquéfier.

Bref, Harry n'était clairement pas prêt à avouer ses sentiments à Draco, d'autant que ce dernier était certainement passé à autre chose depuis sa demande ratée à Rosings. Cela ne servait à rien de faire référence à l'incident, à part faire du mal aux deux parties concernées. Mais l'honnêteté de Harry lui interdisait de ne jamais s'excuser pour son acte, qui pour lui ne le rendait pas mieux que Cédric Diggory.

Environ une semaine après les fiançailles de son frère, il se décida enfin à rédiger une lettre d'excuses à l'intention de Draco. À ses yeux, il s'agissait quasiment d'une lettre d'adieu, car il était plus que convaincu que jamais Draco ne daignerait lui adresser la parole quand il saurait l'infamie qu'Harry lui avait fait subir. Néanmoins il ne pouvait taire ce secret plus longtemps.

_Mr Draco Malefoy, _

_Tout d'abord, je me prends à espérer que votre convalescence se passe bien et que Pemberley vous assure le repos et la tranquillité que vous méritez. J'espère aussi que le petit salon japonais a fait la joie de votre sœur. Sachez également que Ginny et l'ensemble de ma famille vous sont extrêmement reconnaissants pour votre aide précieuse à Saint Lazare. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous envoie cette lettre. _

_Je vous écris afin de vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Vous ne vous souvenez certainement pas de ce que j'ai fait, mais cela n'atténue en rien la gravité de mon acte. Alors que vous étiez inconscient sur les restes du pont d'Hingham et que je vous pensais mort, je vous ai embrassé. Si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que je n'ai rien fait de plus et que je ne me suis pas attardé sur vos lèvres plus d'une seconde. Il n'y a rien qui puisse excuser mon action, mais je vous prie quand même de prendre en compte la grande confusion qui était mienne à cet instant après les événements de la soirée, ainsi que ma certitude quant à votre état, ce qui d'ailleurs avait aussi troublé ma raison. Jamais je ne me serais permis pareille agression si je vous avais su vivant et je vous assure que jamais je ne me la permettrai de nouveau._

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement plus que déplacé. Bien que vous ne soyez pas familier de cette pratique, je vous informe que j'ai depuis rouvert les cicatrices de mes sept balafres de la honte. Je ne peux exprimer à quel point je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait, si cela vous importe. Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez venger l'offense que j'ai faite à votre honneur, je suis à votre entière disposition. Si au contraire, vous ne souhaitez plus rentrer en contact avec moi, je respecterai votre choix avec autant de sérieux. _

_En souhaitant le meilleur à vous et à votre famille, _

_Harry Potter_

Il posta ensuite cette lettre à Meryton et sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine disparaître à l'instant où l'enveloppe lui glissa des mains.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, même si ça signifiait qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais Draco, à moins qu'il ne vienne exiger réparation par un duel. Si tel était le cas, Harry se promit de ne pas se défendre.

Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait soulagé et sa conscience ne le taraudait plus. Il avait toujours autant honte de ce baiser, mais au moins il avait présenté ses excuses. Il ne sera pas dit que Mrs Weasley avait élevé un lâche. Il pouvait désormais tenter d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Draco en toute quiétude. Harry ignorait cependant que la stratégie du jeune homme était loin de s'accorder avec la sienne.


	26. Draco

**J'ai des exams cette semaine, du coup je posterai l'épilogue vendredi au lieu de jeudi. **

**At Mimily : Fun fact à propos de la fameuse fin : j'ai dû voir le film au moins 3/4 fois avant de capter qu'il y avait une dernière scène après trente secondes de générique, et donc j'avais loupé le fameux cliffhanger. Bon, entre temps, je l'ai revu pleeeeins de fois (et j'en suis sortie frustrée). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une dizaine de jours de déni et de torture émotionnelle plus tard, Harry déambulait dans les champs à quelques kilomètres de Netherfields, pour sa patrouille de nuit. Ces derniers temps, il avait réussi à convaincre la générale McGonagall de patrouiller seul, aussi n'avait-il pas à subir les railleries de l'un de ses frères ou de Miss Tonks.

Après le premier choc passé, son entourage avait exulté devant le double sauvetage héroïque de Saint Lazare. Tout le monde était soudainement devenu un admirateur de Draco, même ceux qui le détestaient au départ, et personne ne se privait de le faire savoir à Harry. Celui-ci remerciait chaque jour le dieu quelconque qui avait magnanimement caché à la vue de potentiels témoins ce qu'il s'était passé sur le pont, même si Ron lui avait lancé quelques œillades moqueuses.

Les longues patrouilles en solitaire étaient devenues un îlot de calme rafraîchissant au milieu des piaillements incessants sur sa vie galante.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'approchait des ruines d'une ancienne auberge, il entendit une pierre rouler quelque part derrière les restes d'un mur. Harry se mit immédiatement en garde et avança à pas de loup vers la source du bruit en longeant la paroi couverte de mousse et de lierre. Arrivé au bout du mur, il compta cinq secondes, tous les sens en alerte.

Il bondit subitement de l'autre côté des pierres, prêt à décapiter le premier innommable venu, mais se pétrifia devant ce qui l'attendait. Harry aurait largement préféré tomber sur un zombie. Mais il faisait face à bien pire.

Draco Malefoy se tenait devant lui, une lanterne à ses pieds, quasiment inutile en cette nuit de pleine lune, nonchalamment assis sur un petit muret délabré. Il se leva poliment devant Harry, visiblement content de le voir.

Harry rangea ses couteaux en essayant de contenir les battements effrénés de son cœur, sans grand succès. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il lâcha d'une voix blanche :

\- Monsieur Malefoy…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Eh bien, le capitaine Maugrey m'a indiqué que vous passeriez par cet endroit pendant votre patrouille, alors je vous ai attendu, répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry hocha lentement la tête sans oser croiser le regard de Draco.

\- Vous…avez reçu ma lettre ?

\- Oui, avoua Draco. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je veux vous parler ce soir.

Harry avait l'impression que ses veines s'étaient soudainement vidées de leur sang. Il attendit la suite avec appréhension.

\- Ma tante est venue me trouver à Pemberley pour me relater votre duel.

Cela surprit Harry qu'il aborde le sujet. Il se tut, encourageant Draco à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Selon elle, le fait que vous l'ayez épargnée témoignait de votre faiblesse de caractère, et elle espérait manifestement que cette information ne me fasse fuir votre compagnie, expliqua Draco.

Harry avait désormais les yeux rivés sur Draco. Son corps était tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir le coup de grâce.

\- En réalité, ça m'a donné de l'espoir, lâcha Draco avec un sourire.

\- De l'espoir ? répéta Harry d'une petite voix.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'en a donné, continua Draco. Notre nuit blanche à Pemberley, les fois où vous êtes venu à Netherfields pour me voir, vos lettres… Hermione n'a pas arrêté d'analyser chacun de vos faits et gestes pour me convaincre d'ailleurs.

Draco se tut un instant, semblant chercher ses mots. Harry quant à lui, angoissait comme à son habitude.

\- Puis, vous êtes venu me sauver dans l'Entre-Deux et vous m'avez embrassé sur le pont.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et devint écarlate.

\- Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit tranquillement Malefoy. En fait, entre ce que vous m'avez dit et ce baiser, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me rétablir.

\- Vous avez entendu…murmura Harry alors qu'il était envahi de honte.

Draco s'avança vers lui à pas lents, affichant un sourire timide. Il s'aventura à prendre les mains de Harry, qui sentit son cœur bondir mais le laissa faire.

\- Vous êtes l'homme de ma vie, déclara Draco. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je me permets d'espérer que vous pensez la même chose de moi. Un mot de déni de votre part, et je retournerai dans le silence.

Draco s'agenouilla devant lui, le visage tendu par l'attente, alors qu'Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous ses rêves venaient de devenir réalité.

\- Me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de consentir à devenir mon époux ?

Harry en resta coi. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux. Draco le regardait, plein d'espoir, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse.

\- Oui ! lâcha-t-il. Évidemment !

Draco avait l'air d'avoir assisté un miracle. Il se releva et Harry se jeta à son cou. Ils riaient tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry relâcha son étreinte, et ils se retrouvèrent soudainement face-à-face. Il y eut un instant en suspension alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry se prit à vouloir l'embrasser mais n'osait rompre le moment.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco ne se posait pas ce genre de questions et pressa ses lèvres aux siennes.

À ce contact, Harry s'autorisa à répondre au baiser et se fondit dans les bras de son fiancé. Soudainement, il n'y eut plus rien autour de lui. Son monde n'était plus que les lèvres de Draco, son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau et la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses mains, ses soupirs contre sa bouche, ses mains parcourant son corps, les battements effrénés de son cœur et peut-être le mur en ruine contre lequel il avait fini adossé, sans trop savoir comment.

Seuls au monde, les deux amoureux restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à ce que des gémissements d'innommables à quelques mètres de leur cachette ne les ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

Ils se séparèrent avec regret et une légère timidité et entreprirent d'éliminer le troupeau de zombies qui avait interrompu leurs délicieuses retrouvailles. Les nouveaux fiancés passèrent le reste de la nuit à patrouiller sagement, discutant de tout et de rien, et Draco laissa Harry à l'entrée de Longbourn à l'aube, non sans un baiser d'au revoir.

* * *

Ils décidèrent d'annoncer leurs fiançailles ensembles et tinrent leur accord secret jusqu'à ce que l'occasion ne se présente, ne s'autorisant que des échanges épistolaires et des baisers volés lors des patrouilles nocturnes. Harry afficha un sourire radieux pendant toute cette période, ce qui éveilla les soupçons et l'intérêt de tout son entourage, mais le jeune homme resta muet comme une tombe. Enfin, une tombe dûment sécurisée par la Patrouille de Nuit, évidemment.

Ron tenta de lui soutirer quelques informations en lui demandant des détails sur le baiser du pont, et Harry était trop heureux pour être gêné quand il apprit qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'avait surpris les lèvres scellées à celles de Draco après les explosions. Par loyauté et reconnaissance, ils avaient tu l'anecdote, mais ne s'étaient pas privés d'en débattre entre eux. Harry ne lâcha aucun commentaire à ce sujet, et Ron abandonna l'idée de lui arracher un mot.

Les fiancés eurent enfin l'opportunité de révéler leur secret lors d'une _garden party_ à Netherfields, où les Weasley et les Black, ainsi que Lady Lestrange, avaient été invités. Narcissa Malefoy et sa fille n'avaient hélas pas pu être présentes. Alors que le thé était servi et que ses proches étaient réunis, Harry demanda l'attention des invités et se retrouva face à une assemblée dans l'expectative. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement, alors que Draco, debout, à l'écart, lui souriait avec confiance.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer…commença-t-il.

\- Tu t'es enfin fiancé avec Draco ? lança Georges, main levée et un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Sa plaisanterie fit ricaner et sourire son public, à l'exception de Lady Lestrange qui réussit à prendre un air encore plus méprisant. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard confus.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

Un silence ahuri tomba d'un coup sur l'assemblée en même temps que les sourires des convives.

\- Je crois, intervint Draco. Je crois qu'il plaisantait et n'était en rien au courant, mon amour.

\- Oh, répondit Harry. Eh bien, oui, nous nous sommes fiancés.

Sirius se mit alors à applaudir avec un grand sourire, et le reste du public suivit. Tout le monde vint les féliciter chaleureusement, et Remus essuya même une larme, tandis que Mrs Weasley ne se gêna pas pour pleurer de joie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de narguer Bellatrix Lestrange en embrassant langoureusement Draco juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à leur dire ses vœux de bonheur. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois alors que les yeux de Lady Lestrange se réduisaient à deux fentes meurtrières. L'hilarité de Sirius et l'air faussement exaspéré de Draco valaient bien quelques manquements à l'étiquette.


	27. Epilogue

**Hey, ça fait pile trois mois que j'ai posté cette fic ! Le timing est parfait :)**

**At Mimily : Oui, après 26 chapitres, il était temps. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-* Épilogue *-

Harry se concentrait, prêt à frapper. Il ralentit sa respiration, attentif au moindre bruit.

Le bandeau sur ses yeux le démangeait un peu, mais il avait subi pire inconfort. Son assaillant pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Un léger bruissement sur le tatami vers sa gauche l'alerta. Il ne réagit pas, attendant de voir s'il s'agissait d'une distraction. Un bruit de métal retentit à sa droite, certainement causé par le choc d'un shuriken contre l'armure de samouraï. C'était ça, la diversion !

Draco l'attaqua par la gauche, mais Harry, déjà prêt, l'esquiva facilement. Il bloqua son coup et coinça Draco d'une clé de bras. Son fiancé répondit d'un ippon en réussissant à se dégager et à l'envoyer par-dessus son épaule. Harry chuta sur le tatami et d'une roulade, évita l'attaque de Draco.

Il fut quand même surpris quand celui-ci se jeta sur lui d'une manière peu académique et le bloqua au sol en s'asseyant sur son ventre et en maintenant ses poignets au sol. Harry, toujours aveuglé par le tissu, sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il enleva le bandeau et embrassa amoureusement Draco en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Un toussotement poli les interrompit. Draco se leva précipitamment, rougissant, pour accueillir sa gouvernante plus que gênée à l'entrée du dojo. Celle-ci leur indiqua qu'ils étaient attendus au salon par des amis de Harry. Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, toujours allongé sur le dos.

* * *

Effectivement, ils rentrèrent au grand salon de Pemberley pour y trouver Sirius et Remus, assis aux côtés de Miss Tonks et du capitaine Maugrey. Plus étonnamment, la générale McGonagall se tenait aussi près de la table où était servi le thé. À la vue de leurs visages souriants, Harry se dit qu'il ne méritait pas cet avant-goût de l'enfer. Son fiancé était plus courtois et salua tout le monde.

L'après-midi fut consacré à l'organisation du mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Le débat du jour portait sur les compositions florales. La cérémonie de Ron et Hermione avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, et Harry avait soigneusement noté ses préférences dès le lendemain.

Il avait déjà été arrêté que la réception aurait lieu dans le parc de Pemberley. Draco avait des goûts assez classiques et tenait à des bouquets de roses, ce qui fit pousser des soupirs attendris aux convives.

Harry proposa de la lavande, puisqu'il en adorait l'odeur et qu'il s'agissait d'une plante connue pour éloigner les zombies, et Sirius plaisanta sur la manque de romantisme de son filleul. La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'au dîner, mais Harry attendit de se retrouver seul avec son fiancé pour lui donner son avis, alors que tous leurs invités étaient partis se coucher.

Draco était assis dans une des banquettes de la bibliothèque qui avait tant impressionné Harry lors de sa première visite à Pemberley. Il lisait paisiblement, et son visage concentré était chaleureusement éclairé par le feu tranquille de la cheminée. Harry, comme toujours, avait l'impression de sentir son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il observait son fiancé. Celui-ci leva la tête et lui sourit alors Harry le rejoint sur la banquette et s'assit en tailleur.

\- J'avais aussi pensé à des ancolies, commença Harry.

\- Ce sont des fleurs très belles, répondit Draco. Mais je croyais qu'elles voulaient dire que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi.

\- Seulement les bleues ! affirma Harry. Mais en général, elles représentent un apaisement après un grand trouble. Et les roses représentent aussi un amour passionnel. Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à notre mariage…

Draco le regarda d'un air attendri et se pencha pour l'embrasser, alors qu'Harry se coulait vers lui. La main sur la joue de son fiancé, Draco lui murmura :

\- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée, mon ange.

Ils se sourirent, et ils auraient certainement passé la nuit à se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre si le jardinier n'était pas entré en trombe dans la bibliothèque.

\- Messieurs ! Des zombies ! À l'entrée du parc ! cria-t-il.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Draco en se levant.

\- Je ne sais pas, une cinquantaine environ ? répondit le jardinier. Et Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise…

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a Cédric Diggory avec eux.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, pâle mais l'air résolu.

\- Pouvez-vous aller réveiller nos invités, je vous prie ? demanda doucement Draco.

Le jardinier hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la pièce.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Évidemment, répondit Harry. Il est temps d'en finir avec lui.

Draco acquiesça, et ils descendirent rapidement à l'armurerie pour s'équiper. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient à l'entrée du château, guettant l'orée du bois sur la colline d'en face. Les frondaisons bougeaient et ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir la lumière d'une lanterne. Devant les arbres, se tenait Cédric Diggory, à cheval, un sabre à la main. Harry serra les dents, et Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien se passer, mon amour, lui souffla Draco.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Ils sortirent leurs armes, prirent une grande inspiration et s'avancèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! Je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est la première que j'écris, et vous m'avez vraiment motivée à continuer :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Concernant la suite, j'ai craqué, j'ai commencé le plan et les recherches. Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me MP :)**

**Probablement à bientôt !**


End file.
